Xros Wars Manga Dubbed
by Pandamoniam
Summary: Have you ever wanted to read the Xros Wars Manga? Well here it is! In beautiful English with no swearing or anything!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Okay! So here's the deal. I have lost laptop privileges until the 12****th****…**

**Koji: Wow, you're worse than I am.**

**Me: Shut up! Anyway, I hate typing up my stories when people that know me can read over my shoulders. The only other place I can type at is school, after school, of course.**

**Koji: Pathetic!**

**Me: Koji, I'm warning you! As I was saying, I have decided that since I downloaded the Digimon Xros Wars Manga Raws, that I would edit them and make them appropriate for moral households.**

**Koji: Why can't they do that themselves?**

**Me: One more time and I'll-! *sigh* Never mind. So as I was saying. I will literally Dub the Xros War Manga and put it on the internet chapter by chapter for people who don't want to search the internet for about 3 days to find them like I did.**

**Koji: Is that legal?**

**Me: I don't know! But right now, I guess I'll just say that I give the Original translators partial credit(90% credit) for… well… translating it. Anyway, I'll put in little references here and there for your better understanding, as I would have been confused if I had not read about some of the parts on the Internet.**

**Koji: So if this is illegal, let us know.**

**Tsukaimon: I don't think that it's illegal because people do it all the time when they do re-writes of Frontier. By the way, I love you viewers!**

**Me: Okay, that's enough screen time for you, story jumper! Actually, you can stay longer if you do the extra disclaimer.**

**Tsukaimon: Okay! Pandamoniam doesn't own Digimon, this Manga, or any of the Digimon in this clip. It is purely purified Manga.**

**Me: Thank you, Tsukaimon.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL **

P01:

Pumpkinmon: T-This is the end for the Corridor Zone!

Wizardmon: Darn that Bagura army...is it their plan to get the whole Digital World involved in the war..!

?: Don't give up!

Digimon: !?

P02:

Taiki: ...mon! ...mon! (You can't know the names quite yet.)

P03:

Taiki: ...mon!

Taiki: ...X..!

P04:

Pumpkinmon: Oh...That's the legendary hero...!

P05:

Digimon: General Taiki!

Digimon: Taiki!

?: Hey! Taiki!

P06:

?: Wake up, Taiki!

Taiki: Huh!?

Akari: Akari Strike!

Taiki: Ugeehhh!

Akari: What's with that gallant-looking face on while you're sleeping? Isn't today the important Double Header?

Taiki: If..if you go on like that you'll put me to sleep for eternity..!

Taiki: Oof..

Taiki: This is bad!

P07:

Akari: That's right! You were sleeptalking with that really serious looking face you know? Some unnyaamon and some Digi-something and...

Akari: What kind of dream did you have, actually?

Taiki: Yeah..because of Akari's elbow I kinda forgot half of it...

Taiki: (I wonder what that was...It seemed strangely real though...)

Taiki: (I was in some kind of war and it was kinda scary...)

Taiki: (...But it kind of makes me excited...)

Akari: Oh! Hold on a sec, Taiki!

Taiki: ?

P08:

21st June 20XX, Koutou Ward, Tokyo

Akari: Bye, auntie! I'll be borrowing Taiki for a while!

Woman: Sorry about always, Akari-chan!

[Hinomoto Akari, 12 years old, Shinonome Central Primary School Year 6]

[Kudou Taiki, 13 years old, Shinonome East Middle School Year 1]

Akari: If only you could wake up by yourself like usual!

Taiki: Maybe I was tired from practising too much...aaand I saw some weird dream...

P09:

Akari: Ooh..that's a pretty daring looking picture...Don't you think it looks good, the Sky Tree?

Taiki: What's with you? We're in a hurry...

Akari: Let's go!

Taiki: Yeah!

P10:

Someone: The 3 defenders, close in!

Someone: If we can at least stop that number 8 the others will be...

Akari: Hang in there, Taiki!

Taiki: Shinta!

Shinta: Nice one, Taiki!

P11:

Shinta: Thank you...thank you Taiki! You did a good pass to me there...!

Taiki: I know that you practice shooting alone every morning...

Teammate: Um...Would you like to take this opportunity to officially join the soccer club!?

Teammate: Taiki, you really have skill! You can see your surroundings even after being surrounded by 3 people...!

Taiki: Sorry! Let's talk about this another time!

Akari: This guy is the basketball club's helper after noon!

Teammates: Huh?

Akari: Here, your drink!

Akari: I made some onigiri too so have some while you're on the go!

Taiki: Thanks!

Akari: I borrowed these basketball shoes from Seki-kun, but is the size alright? The saddlecloth has already been sewn on so you can go to the toilet to change!

Shinta: Oh..

Teammate: Is that the rumoured Manager Akari..!

P12:

Taiki: Oooryaaa!

Taiki: I won..!

Akari: Really, even though you're an amateur at both soccer and basketball...doing a Double Header as a helper is really impossible...

Taiki: Hehe...But Kengo from the basketball club is transferring schools so today was his last match...

Taiki: Even Shinta, his father came to see this tournament even though he was ill but because of injury there wasn't enough players..

Taiki: The two of them even cried while begging me to join, you know? That's why, no matter what...

Taiki: I couldn't just let it go...

P13:

Akari: Really, you always go about how you can't let it go...

Akari: If there any people with problems they'd go straight to you! Even I have to take care of you!

Taiki: Ha..! Thanks for all you help...

Zenjirou: Ah!

Zenjirou: There you are!? I've finally found you, Kudou Taiki!

Akari/Taiki: Heh?

Taiki: Eh..What was it, I feel like I've seen him somewhere before...

Akari: Come to think of it he's the one that lost to Taiki when the kendo club was looking for a helper

Akari: What was his name again...Um...

Taiki: I think it was 'Fully Automatic (Zenjidou in japanese)' or something like that...

Zenjirou: It's Zenjirou!

Zenjirou: Tsurugi Zenjirou!

[Tsurugi Zenjirou, 12 years old, Shinonome East Middle School Year 1]

Zenjirou: Kudou Taiki! I request a rematch with you!

P14:

Zenjirou: You're the only one who's beaten 'the me' who has been said to be the Koutou Ward's number one middle school fencer!

Akari: What's with this hot-headed person...

Zenjirou: I'll defeat you today to make up for that past loss...

Taiki: Nah...that was just out of luck...I'm just an amateur who only does it decently, I can't possibly win against you...

Zenjirou: Whatever about being an amateur! When you got my body your eyes were the eyes of a warrior!

Zenjirou: Come on Kudou, I, Zenjirou, challenge you with the place of Koutou Ward's number one at stake...

Akari: Hey!

Akari: Taiki had soccer and basketball matches for the whole of today and is tired! He has no time for any kendo!

Zenjirou: What!? Then let's change the date! Let's meet tomorrow on this riverside...!

Taiki: How persistent!

Zenjirou: What's that about being persistent! This is a fight between men...

Akari: Taiki won't become an opponent for a weird guy like you!

Taiki: (The sunset at Sumida River is also beautiful today...)

P15:

?: Is this the end...

Taiki: (What is this...)

?: Am I going to...die in a place like this...

?: Hehe...Just like someone who'd going to be the future king...

Taiki: W-What do you mean 'die'...!?

Taiki: Oi! Who are you!

Taiki: Are you in pain!? Do you have anybody to help you!?

Zenjirou/Akari: Taiki!?

?: Y...You!? You can hear my voice!?

Taiki: Yeah! Where are you speaking from!? I'll come quickly so wait there!

Shoutmon: Idiot! Don't come any closer!

Taiki: !

P16:

Shoutmon: This area is also captured by the Bagura army already! If you come you'll just be sorry!

Taiki: (Just now...I saw an image in that moment...?)

Taiki: (A wounded red lizard-human...!?)

Shoutmon: Forget about me! If I get a complete stranger involved in this it'll destroy my reputation as the future king...

Taiki: Stop rambling on about this nonsense!

Taiki: Even if it destroys you reputation or whatever I'm going to help you!

Shoutmon: W-What are you talking about all of a sudden...Also, where are you speaking from in the first place...

Shoutmon: !

P17:

Taiki: Uwaah!?

Akari: Taiki!

Zenjirou: W-Why did a car suddenly appear from mid-air...!?

Zenjirou: A-Anyway, you have some awesome reflexes! As expected of my fated riva-

Taiki: T-That's not it! Just now was...

Shoutmon: You...Looks like I saved you...

Shoutmon: Really, you care about others but don't notice or care about your surroundings...

Taiki: You...You too, shouting loudly even as you're dying...right back at you!

Zenjirou: Kudou...?

Shoutmon: Haha...You aren't wrong...

Taiki: Oi! Oi, hang in there!

Akari: Ta...Taiki!

Akari: Look at that...!

P18:

Zenjirou: Wha...What's this...! The buildings are...!

Taiki: T-The sky also looks weird...!?

*PURURURURURURU*

Akari: !

Akari: H...Huh!? My cellphone's screen...

(Lots of cellphones ringing)

P19:

Zenjirou: A...All the electronic devices are acting weird..!?

Taiki: !

Taiki: That's it!

Akari: Taiki!

Akari: Exactly what is going on with you!

Taiki: There it is!

P20:

Zenjirou: Wha...What is that...

Akari: Light...?

Akari: No...Sound? Melody!?

Taiki: It's getting weaker...it'll die if we don't save it quickly!

Taiki: Yet...yet it...! It saved me...!

Zenjirou: W-What have you been saying since just now, Kudou!? I have no idea what is what...

Akari: Even Taiki has become weird!

?: Do you wish to save this melody (kanji says 'life')?

Taiki: Eh..!?

P21:

Zenjirou: Who-Who's that...!?

Akari: Is it that small microphone that is speaking...?

Taiki: I...I want to save it! Is there a way to do so...?

?: ...Then grab hold of this Xros Loader and become its owner...

?: His disappearing code (kanji says 'life') is stored in here, and you can repeat it

Akari: Don't...!

P22:

Akari: You've always been blindly helping people out, but...t-this time it seems bad...!

Zenjirou: T-that's right Taiki! We don't know what you'll get yourself involved in...

Taiki: ...! But...

Taiki: This moment is probably the only chance to save its life...

Taiki: If I don't do it now...

Taiki: Well, I don't want to regret and worry about it later, right!?

Akari: Arghhhh it's showing again, the 'I can't let it go' sickness...!

Zenjirou: ...?

P23:

?: I wish the children luck in their journey...

Children: !?

Taiki: Wha...

Akari: Kyaaaaaa!

Zenjirou: I told you soooooo!

P24:

Taiki: Elephant...!?

P25:

Zenjirou: No...it looks like a different creature! What's with this group of animals...!?

Akari: T...the mountains are floating!

Akari: Wh...where exactly is this!?

Digimon: Fuge!

Digimon: Gyan!

Digimon: Daa!

P26:

Digimon: Hu...Humans!?

Digimon: Three human children...!

Digimon: W...why are they in this place...!?

Zenjirou: Wha...what's with these guys?

Akari: They look rather ugly...

Shoutmon: Ahhahahaha! To fall right into the middle of the enemy army, that's pretty rock!

Akari: Eh!?

Taiki: This voice...the one from just now...!?

Shoutmon: Yeah! Thanks to you repeating this Xros Loader, I was able to live again! Thanks!

Digimon: Is that the Blue Flare army's Aonuma Kiriha!?

Digimon: He seems different but human children are scary so let's just deal with them!

Digimon: Yeah, let's!

Zenjirou/Taiki: Deal with us...?

P27:

Children: Waaahhh!

Akari: T-they're attacking us!?

Shoutmon: They're the Bagura army! They're evil scoundrels that want to lay waste to the Digital World!

Shoutmon: Whaat, they're just small fry! I'll kick their butts! Hold up this Xros Loader and call my name! Reload me!

Taiki: Y...your name...

Shoutmon: You should know, Taiki! From the moment you stored me in the Xros Loader, we've become Soul Brothers!

Taiki: (That's right, I know...! He was with me in my dream...)

Taiki: Re...Reload...!

P28-29:

Taiki: Shoutmon!

Shoutmon: Yeah!

Lillymon/Sunflowmon: Elder! Jijimon-sama, that light...

Jijimon: Ohh...that little hooligan!

Jijimon: So he was still alive...!

Shoutmon: Hey! Made you wait, audience!

Shoutmon: Lets! Rock & Roll!

Shoutmon: Rowdy Rocker!

Commandramon: H-He's strong...!

Digimon: Continue attacking! It's just children but deal with them anyway!

Zenjirou: Uwah!

Akari: Mi...Missiles!?

P30:

Akari: Another new monster...? ...But

Zenjirou: This guy...he protected us...?

Shoutmon: You were late, partner!

Ballistamon: ...You worried me

Taiki: (This guy was also in my dream...Ballistamon if I'm not wrong!)

Taiki: (He easily took the hit of those rocket missiles...what a strong guy!)

Shoutmon: Let's finish this, partner!

Ballistamon: ...Yes!

P31:

Shoutmon: Soul Crasher!

Ballistamon: Heavy Speaker!

Digimon: Ohhh!?

Digimon: Uooooo

Akari: A-awesome...

Zenjirou: They even defeated such a big guy with one hit...!

?: I came hearing that there were some human children going wild...

P32:

MachLeomon: Shoutmon! So it was your group all along!

Taiki: !?

MachLeomon: I don't know how you got revived...What an annoying one you are!

Zenjirou: S...some robust looking guy just appeared?

Shoutmon: Tch! Looks like a troublesome opponent just appeared...

Shoutmon: Be careful! This was the guy who almost done me in just now

Akari: Ehh!?

MachLeomon(MadLeomon in Anime): Oh well...After brushing here and there what springs out is some fly...

MachLeomon: This Green Zone area army commander MachLeomon-sama will...

P33:

MachLeomon: I'll pass you a prayer to death no matter what!

MachLeomon: Sonic Thrust!

Ballistamon: Muoo!

MachLeomon: Kukaka!

MachLeomon: Do you think you all, who are all power and strength, will be able to catch my movements!?

MachLeomon: Come on...you human children who bring bad luck to the Bagura army...

MachLeomon: I will destroy you!(I wasn't sure about this sentence, so I just wrote a new one.)

Children: Waahh!

P34:

Shoutmon: I can see your movements!

MachLeomon: Hmph...You definitely have quite good eyes...

MachLeomon: However that is useless!

Shoutmon: Gwaahh!

Shoutmon: Owww...Keh!

Shoutmon: That was quite a heavy blow on my not fully healed body...

MachLeomon: Fuhahahaha! Half-gut runts like you

MachLeomon: Should just return to the sea of data!

P35:

Zenjirou: No...no way, that opponent's to strong!

Taiki: No...

Taiki: (I know...these guys' power is much more than this! Because, because they...)

Taiki: (! That's right! What did I do in that dream...?)

Taiki: Shoutmon! Ballistamon!

Taiki: Could you follow my instructions without saying anything...!?

Ballistamon: ...!

Shoutmon: Heh! I thought I told you!

Shoutmon: We're Soul Brothers!

P36:

Taiki: ...Yeah...!

Taiki: Shoutmon! Ballistamon! DigiXros!

Ballistamon: Ohh!?

MachLeomon: Wha...

MachLeomon: I-Impossible!? DigiXros!?

P37:

MachLeomon: That's what it is, right...!

Shoutmon: What's happening! My body!?

MachLeomon: The only thing His Majesty Baguramon is rumoured to be afraid of, the fusion evolution power...!

Zenjirou/Akari: Waah...!

Zenjirou: ...Eh...?

Akari: Ah...?

P38:

Shoutmon X2: Shoutmon X2!

Zenjirou: Oh...ohhh! Cooool!

Taiki: Huh...?

Akari: Eh!? That thing is so ugly...!?

Taiki: (It's different from the one I saw in my dream...!? Was...was it short of something!?)

P39:

MachLeomon: Wa...wahahahahaha! Isn't it just Shoutmon inside the big guy!

MachLeomon: What an exaggerated rumour...the legendary DigiXros is actually something so lousy...

MachLeomon: Tch...It surprised me for a second there!

MachLeomon: Sonic Thrust!

P40:

MachLeomon: Gahh!?

Shoutmon X2: Wha...?

Zenjirou: S...strong!

Akari: It looks ugly but it's actually strong!

Shoutmon X2: Shut up with all that 'ugly' talk!

Shoutmon X2: Ah

Shoutmon X2: Here goes!

Shoutmon X2: Just wait, audience!

P41:

MachLeomon: What...? His movements changed...!

MachLeomon: This is bad! I'll pull out of here and go report to the higher ups...!

MachLeomon: !?

Shoutmon X2: I'll do you a service from here!?

MachLeomon: I...Impossible!?

MachLeomon: Why do you small fries have this much potential...

Shoutmon: Carve this into your soul and go home!

Shoutmon: My shout!

P42:

Shoutmon X2: Body Blaster!

P43:

MachLeomon: Ba...gura...mon-samaaaa!

Monitormon: Oh...Ohhh!?

Monitormon: [D...did you see that, Nene-sama!]

Monitormon: [A user of DigiXros in this remote region...!]

Nene: That child's red Xros Loader...

P44:

Nene: Beautiful...*heart*

Kiriha: Are there others other than me that have a Xros Loader...?

Shoutmon: Gahahaha, I'm moved! I'm moved by you, Taiki!

Shoutmon: You're like the reincarnation of the legendary hero general!

P45:

Shoutmon: I've decided! I'll aim for king with you, Taiki!

Shoutmon: You'll surely lead the way to us becoming to supreme rulers of the Digital World!

Akari: Wait...Don't decide things by yourself!

Akari: We're just normal children! We also have to go back home too! We can't possibly follow you!

Shoutmon: What's wrong with you, you skinny girl...After coming all the way here where are you going to go home to?

Akari: Tokyo, Tokyo! Japan's capital Tokyo, isn't that obvious!?

Ballistamon: Which zone is that?

Ballistamon: This is the Digital World's Green Zone you know?

Akari: That's why I'm saying 'where is this place'!?

-Chapter 1 End-

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL **

**A/N:**

** So again, if this is against policy, let me know. I would hate to break the rules, and also, if I miss any profanity or names, let me know about that.**

** Thanks!**

** Pandamoniam**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Chappy 2 of my dubbed story, and best of all, it's still up so it must be legal!**

**Petitmamon: Oh whatever…**

**Me: Stop wrecking my thunder!**

**Lunar: You have no right to boss her around!**

**Me: Oh yeah? I'm the Author! I do whatever I want!**

**Lunar: You're a terrible Author!**

**Me: … That is it. You are so doing the disclaimer!**

**Lunar: But I don't wanna!**

**Me: DO IT!**

**Lunar: *gulp* O-okay… Pandamoniam doesn't own anything written below but the dubbed words/lines. She owns all the characters in the author's note, though.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLL **

P01:

My aim is to become King! Let's go, partner!

P02:

Somewhere in the Digital World...

Tactimon: A boy who possesses a red Xros Loader...?

In the Bagra Army Headquarters...

Tactimon: So you're saying there's a human child other than Aonuma Kiriha who possesses a Xros Loader...

MachLeomon: Y...Yes! That guy can use the power of DigiXros...

MachLeomon: Even two small fry without any great power could combine into a powerful soldier!

MachLeomon: N...no, me too! If I had expected that, I wouldn't have been delayed by such guys...

[One of the three original soldiers of the Bagra Army - Tactimon]

P03:

Tactimon: MachLeomon...

MachLeomon: Eeep!

Tactimon: Say it. What are the words that I like to hear?

MachLeomon: !?...Pe...

MachLeomon: Perfectly...

Tactimon: That's right...in order to conquer this Digital World like His Majesty Bagramon has ordered, we have to execute our tactics perfectly!

MachLeomon: Yes...b..but, Tactimon-sama! I am! I am...!

Tactimon: Don't fret, MachLeomon.

Tactimon: I'll tell you my plan...

Tactimon: Through this plan...show me how you will repain the destroyed perfection superbly!

MachLeomon: Y...Y-Yes!

P04:

Digital World Green Zone

Jijimon: Hohoho! Welcome to the Village of Smiles!

Jijimon: So you just saved this little mischief's life...and you swept off the chasing Bagra Army!

In the Village of Smiles

Shoutmon: Owowowowow stop it!

Jijimon: As this village's elder I, Jijimon, would like to deeply thank you for what you've done!

P05:

Jijimon: In the beginning, the Digital World was one giant world, but...

Jijimon: There was once a catastrophe which caused it to divide up into many small Zones!

Starmon: YO! So these are human children, cool! COOL!

Pickmon: Nice to meet you, Brother!

Lilimon: I'm Lilimon!

Akari: A...ahahahahaha...

Sunflowmon: I'm Sunflowmon! This is my first time making friends with a human girl! Nice to meet you!

Zenjirou: (No matter how you look at it, these things don't look anything like Earth creatures...)

Pickmon: Aren't you cute, boy

Jijimon: Now, it has become a period of war with fighting to conquer the various Zones...

Shoutmon: And while all that's going on, the Bagra Army started to have a sudden increase in power!

Shoutmon: Wherever they appear, they have an unbelievably huge army to start invading each Zone!

Shoutmon: And that means we, that have been fighting to protect Green Zone, are also in trouble!

Shoutmon: But that is now a thing of the past! Because from now on, Taiki will lead us to battle as the General!

P06:

Taiki: Oh, but we're returning to our world after we finish eating.

Taiki: This DigiRing(Diginoir in anime) snack is pretty delicious! Could we have some as a souvenir?

Shoutmon: Haha! That's right! Now let's start raising our army's flag...I mean, YOU'RE LYING RIGHT!?

Akari: Of course not! We also have school and stuff!

Zenjirou: Don't get us involved in your fights!

Shoutmon: C...

Shoutmon: Come with me for a while!

Shoutmon: Look at this, Taiki!

Shoutmon: It's a land of never ending adventure!

P07:

Shoutmon: Lively friends to travel with you!

Zenjirou: Waitwaitwait a sec!

Akari: Don't add us in the head count!

Shoutmon: And powerful enemies that stand in our way!

Shoutmon: What does your youthful heart think about all this!

Taiki: Hmmm...

Taiki: A DS RPG?

Shoutmon: OH! WHAT A MORDERN CHILD!?

Shoutmon: WAAAAAHHHH adventure together with me, Taikiii!

Shoutmon: I feel that if I'm together with you, I can become King of the Digital World!

Jijimon: You shouldn't say such reckless stuff, Shoutmon.

P08:

Taiki: I was glad to have been friends with you, Shoutmon! But isn't a dream something you set out to fulfill yourself?

Taiki: Why don't you become King of the Digital World with your own ability?

Shoutmon: NO WAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!

Jijimon: However, guests, you who have been led here from your world by the voice of light, do you have any way to return by?

Taiki: Hmmmmmm...

Jijimon: How about it? Want to try collecting 'Code Crowns'?

Akari: Code Crown!?

Jijimon: One Code Crown exists in every zone. It serves as proof of ruler of that Zone!

Jijimon: The one who possesses it can use them to join the seperated Zones back together...

Jijimon: And it is said that they are able to open the door between dimensions!

Jijimon: The dimensional path to your world may be inside that door...

Akari: I...If we have that, we'll be able to return to our world, right!?

P09:

Shoutmon: Don't say unnecessary stuff, you bald old man!

Shoutmon: OUCH!

Jijimon: Who is bald? Call me Elder or Jijimon-sama! (My head is bushy!)

Jijimon: Walk north from the Village of Smiles, the Green Zone's Code Crown is there.

Jijimon: In the Mushmon's village...it is said to be placed in 'Mushroom Village's' underground temple…

Jijimon: I'll see if I can lend you my power on your way.

Shoutmon: GAAHHH!

Shoutmon: Why do I have to lead this kind of thing!

[Starmon and Pickmons]

Starmon: But brother, you owe Taiki for saving your life, don't you?

Pickmon: Shoutmon bro, you said that you'd return any favor you owed by double, didn't you!

Shoutmon: Grrrrrrr...

Shoutmon: I'm King, you know!? The Digital World's King, you know!?

Shoutmon: How can I keep my cool when I have to accept this kind of invitation!

Taiki: Well, because we were born in a democratic country.

Taiki: Hey, want a DigiRing?

Shoutmon: GAAAAHHHH! Young people these days! But give me some DigiRings! I love them!

Akari: Wow...!

P10:

Akari: Beautiful!

Starmon: That's one of Green Zone's landmarks, Breezy Flower Garden!

Ballistamon: We've walked quite a distance, let's take a break.

Akari: I'll go have a look!

Zenjirou: Don't go too far!

Akari: (Haha, even though I'd like to return home, I feel this isn't such a bad place!)

Akari: (This really gives me peace of mind...)

Akari: Huh!?

P11:

Akari: What's wrong? Are you okay? A...are you also a Digimon?

Cutemon: Kyu!?

Cutemon: I...I'm Cutemon, kyu!

Cutemon: I got separated from my friend and I'm looking for him...

Akari: So you accidentally fell down here...

Akari: Give me a sec!

Cutemon: Kyu!?

Cutemon: I...it doesn't hurt anymore, kyu!

Akari: There's a guy who keeps falling down and getting himself hurt here and there, so I always carry these around.

Cutemon: How about you..? KYU!?

Akari: Huh?

P12:

Akari: !?

Akari: Kyaaaaa!

Akari: Is that a leftover from yesterday's Bagra Army..!?

Dorulumon: Cutemon!

Dorulumon: Drill Blader!

Cutemon: Kyu 3

Akari: Eh!?

P13:

Dorulumon: Hmph...Trying to make a killing in front of a small girl...get lost!

Rhinomon: So...sorry!

Dorulumon: Sigh, I thought I told you not to go too far.

Cutemon: So...sorry kyu!

Akari: Who...who are you...!?

Taiki: Akari!

Shoutmon: What was that, a Rhinomon that got seperated from its squad...

Taiki: Are you alright!? You're not hurt!?

Akari: Uh...yeah! I'm fine! I was just helping it out...

Taiki: Ehhh...!?

P14:

Taiki: Dorulumon...!?

Dorulumon: Huh...?

Zenjirou: Heh...

Zenjirou: So you two are travelling to find Cutemon's parents...

Dorulumon: They apparently got separated due to the Bagra Army's invasion...

Dorulumon: Well, I was travelling on my own without any specific path, but after becoming fellow travelers I decided to help look for Cutemon's parents too.

[Cutemon and Dorulumon]

Dorulumon: But I was surprised! That human boy over there got my name correct!

Taiki: !

Dorulumon: I'm from some minor tribes in a remote area...so I had some acquaintances?

P15:

Taiki: Uh...yeah...that's right...

Akari: ?...

Taiki: (...Dorulumon! This guy was also in that dream...!)

Taiki: (This meeting...could it have some sort of meaning...?)

Starmon: Are you also planning to go to Mushroom Village?

Starmon: Since it's like that, why don't you travel with us!

Dorulumon: I don't really like travelling in a group...but this is the first time in a long while Cutemon has had so much fun, so I'm fine with it...

[Green Zone, Mushroom Village]

P16:

Mushroomons: You can't go past!

Thin Mushroomon: We can't just lend our Mushroomon race's treasure's power out like that, even there's a limit to the risks we're willing to take, shu!

Fat Mushroomon: Strangers should just leave, shu!

Akari: Wh...why, we just want to lend it for a little while!

Starmon: We come all the way here to ask you this, you shouldn't make such comments about us mons just from the neighbouring village!

Thin Mushroomon: It's because you guys from the Village of Smiles are too sloppy, that's why Green Zone is being devastated by the Bagra Army, shu!

Fat Mushroomon: And so you guys want to come here to make trouble too, shu!

Shoutmon: You...! I can't let them say any more...! Would you like to try having your arm smashed!?

Mushroomon Elder: Wait just a moment, young one from the Village of Smiles...

Mushroomons: Elder!

Mushroomon Elder: Aren't they the ones I heard about who wandered here from another world...

Mushroomon Elder: And they possess the legendary Xros Loader...

Mushroomon Elder: And supposedly used the power of DigiXros to drive the Bagra Army corps away...

P17:

Mushroomon Elder: If we lend our power to such beings, our village might be targeted by the Bagra Army...

Mushroomon Elder: Could you please withdraw from here, young one...

Shoutmon: Wha...What did you say!? And you are still the elder of a...

Taiki: It's okay, Shoutmon!

Shoutmon: Taiki...!

Taiki: What the elder says is true...let's just find another method!

Shoutmon: Kehhh! What's wrong with all of you, resting here!

Dorulumon: Well, the Mushroomon race has always been infamous for being bullies...

Shoutmon: And you, don't put on that cool face! Weren't you going to look for that guy's parents in the village!

Dorulumon: I haven't seen anyone looking like them in the village.

Zenjirou: You can't take hot food? Shall I cool it down a little?

Dorulumon: Yeah. Thanks, bro.

Shoutmon: Why! Why am I the only one so worked up about this!?

Taiki: ...

P18:

Taiki: Hey...Shoutmon.

Shoutmon: What is it, quickly go to sleep!

Taiki: This place is so beautiful and refreshing...it's really a great place.

Taiki: I can understand why you want to protect it with your life...

Taiki: ...Me too. I'm actually quite excited about adventuring with you...

Taiki: But...we also have friends and family waiting for us in our world.

Taiki: Causing them so much worry...I just can't leave that alone.

Shoutmon: ...Keh!

Taiki: Hey, Shoutmon...

Shoutmon: I understand! I'm not a kid!

P19:

Taiki: What do you mean by wanting to become King?

Shoutmon: Huh...? Well a King is just a king, a king! An outstanding leader!

Shoutmon: Since you're a boy, haven't you ever longed to be a king before?

Taiki: Is that any different from what the Bagra Army is trying to do?

Shoutmon: Whaat!?

Shoutmon: Don't put me together with those guys! I...

Taiki: That's right, right? You're different from them...

Taiki: The 'King' that you're aiming for is just a king (ruler), isn't it...

Taiki: What exactly...is the King in your dreams...?

Shoutmon: Heh? That's uh, that...

Shoutmon: Uhhhhh...

Shoutmon: What's that...!?

P20:

Taiki: The Mushroom Village...!

Starmon: That's the Pteranomon Bombing Squad!

Shoutmon: Tch...the Bagra Army has made it even here...let's go everyone!

Starmon: Yeah!

Dorulumon: H...Heyheyhey

Dorulumon: Doesn't this have nothing to do with you!? It's that village's guys' problem, isn't it!?

Zenjirou: Isn't it better to go take a look...?

Taiki: Yeah, that's right!

Dorulumon: Ah...not you all too!?

Dorulumon: Hmph, what meddling guys!

Dorulumon: I can't get along with them! Let's go, Cutemo...

P21:

Dorulumon: Whaaaaatt!?

Cutemon: I..I can't just stand by and watch the Bagra Army burn down the streets, kyu!

Dorulumon: No...that's why I'm trying to say...

Dorulumon: I don't know what will happen to you if you follow them!

Dorulumon: Hmph, what's with all of them...!

Mushroomon Elder: W...why are they in this village...!?

Thin Mushroomon: Don't tell me they know the whereabouts of this village's Code Crown..? SHU!?

P22:

Shoutmon: Watch out!

Thin Mushroomon: Ackk!?

Thin Mushroomon: Y...you, why are you here, shu!?

Shoutmon: Shut up, we're just passing by!

?: Gufufufu...

?: I never thought...that the day I can get my revenge on you would come this quickly...

Shoutmon: What...!?

P23:

MachLeomon: Gahahaha, I was a little unsure of the Drimogemons' sense of smell, but...

MachLeomon: I've finally gotten my hands on it, the container of Green Zone's Code Crown...!

Shoutmon: Geh...T-that guy was still alive!?

Mushroomon Elder: T...that's our village's treasure, the Code Crown container placed in the underground temple...the Abyss Truffle!

MachLeomon: Power and knowledge! My master Tactimon-sama has done a lot of pre-investigation..

MachLeomon: ...and found out about the Abyss Truffle in the underground temple that gives its owner infinite power...!

Mushroomon Elder: Y...you can't, that power is dangerous! It will destroy the owner's own body...!

MachLeomon: Guhahahaha!

MachLeomon: If it wasn't such a dangerous power then we wouldn't have any meaning to take it!

P24:

Drimogemon: Dri...!?

Akari: W...what's that!?

Taiki: He's sucking in the mole-like things at its feet...!?

MachLeomon: Gufufufuhahahahaha!

MachLeomon: S...so this is the power of the Abyss Truffle!?

[Mush Upped MachLeomon]

P25:

Mush Upped MachLeomon: Ha...ha...w-what a sweet smell...!

Mush Upped MachLeomon: Power...I'm full of power...

Zenjirou: Wha...doesn't that smell like rotten garbage!?

Akari: T...that guy looks weird! He's not his usual self...!

Lilithmon: Ah, what a pity.

Lilithmon: Can't he return back to his normal self? That boy...

Tactimon: ...Those clouded eyes of his can't become any filthier...

Tactimon: He will serve for His Majesty's ambition until the very last scrap of his data...!

Mushroomon Elder: T...that Abyss Truffle is a forbidden mushroom! It was set as the final trap protecting the Code Crown...

Taiki: Trap...!?

P26:

Mushroomon Elder: That's right...if someone weak uses it, the powerful hallucinating effect will suck its soul out..

Mushroomon Elder: If someone strong uses it, its soul and body will go berserk and will get a short burst of great power...

Mushroomon Elder: While depleting its soul and causing its own destruction...!

Akari: N...no way...! Then, he...

Zenjirou: Could it be...he was tricked by his superiors and became a sacrifice so that they could get their hands on the Code Crown...!?

Shoutmon: Keh...! I don't care either way!

Shoutmon: If we don't defeat him, he'll destroy the whole village before he destroys himself!

Shoutmon: Rock Damashii!

Starmon and Pickmons: Meteor Squall!

Ballistamon: Horn Breaker!

P27:

Mush Upped MachLeomon: Guhehehe! What's with that attack, it feels like being stung by a mosquito!?

Ballistamon: !

Ballistamon: Oh!?

Ballistamon: Ahh!

Taiki: Shoutmon!

Shoutmon: Don't come any closer!

P28:

Shoutmon: It's exactly what you said...this is a battle between us Digimon...!

Shoutmon: I don't want to involve you in this...so, escape, Taiki!

Taiki: S...since that's the case, you… you also don't have any reason to protect this village, don't you!? Saying it like that...

Shoutmon: Heh...that's not what I meant...

Shoutmon: Take for example, those guys' faces full of despair...I can't ignore anyone whose smiles have faded away!

Shoutmon: That is what we villagers from the Village of Smiles are...!

Taiki: ...! So that's it...!

Taiki: I can't leave that alone...

Taiki: I can't leave you alone...! If the whole Digital World loses its smiles...

P29:

Taiki: In order to restore that...we should put a stop to the Digital World's fighting era! That...

Taiki: Is that why you want to become what you call King...!?

Shoutmon: Huh...!?

Shoutmon: What's with you, Taiki, do I look like such an honor student?

Shoutmon: Taiki, my dream is...

Shoutmon: To let my soul of rock resonate through this peaceful Digital World from its peak...

Shoutmon: To make the whole world happy!

Shoutmon: THAT'S THE KING THAT I AIM FOR!

P30:

Akari: (...Ta...)

Akari: (This is the first time I've seen a bigger idiot than Taiki...!)

Mush Upped MachLeomon: ?

Taiki: ...Akari...

Taiki: Zenjirou...sorry.

Taiki: What should I do? ...I...

Taiki: just can't let go of his dream...

P31:

Zenjirou: Wha-Whaaaaattt!?

Akari: Oh man...this big idiot has just turned into a super idiot...

Taiki: I'll accompany you, Shoutmon!

Taiki: Let's become King together! From today on, my dream will be your dream...

Taiki: And your dream...will be mine!

Shoutmon: Taiki...!

Shoutmon: ...hehe!

Shoutmon: But that isn't going to be an easy opponent you know!?

Shoutmon: I don't even know if we can win with X2's power...

Taiki: No...it'll be an easy victory!

Taiki: Because today, we have him here!

Dorulumon: Huh...!?

P32:

Taiki: Let's try it out! What we can do with our unified soul of rock!

Dorulumon: (So I was noticed...he's a guy that really notices his surroundings even in an emergency...)

Mush Upped MachLeomon: Whwhwhwhwhaat are you rattling on about...!?

Mush Upped MachLeomon: If you don't have any intention to fffight wwwith me seriouslyyy...

Mush Upped MachLeomon: Squad Missimon Full Fire!

Mush Upped MachLeomon: Whyyy don't you just hurry and get yourselves crushedddd!?

Taiki: Shoutmon!

Taiki: Ballistamon!

Dorulumon: Hey...

Taiki: Dorulumon!

Dorulumon: Hey! What are you...

P33:

Taiki: DIGIXROS!

Akari: Kyaaa!

Zenjirou: Waahh!

Zenjirou: Ta...

Akari: Taiki...!

Akari: !

P34-35

Shoutmon X3: Shoutmon X3!

P36-37

Mush Upped MachLeomon: Wha...what...?

Mush Upped MachLeomon: Even though the Squad Missimon landed a direct hit...

Akari: Did the three of them combine!?

Zenjirou: It became r-really big!?

Mush Upped MachLeomon: I...I'm losing even with my current form's power!?

Mush Upped MachLeomon: Gwah!

Mush Upped MachLeomon: Why...why are the small fries able to achieve power like this when they just add up their lousy powers!

Taiki: Didn't I tell you, it's Xros!

Taiki: It isn't just addition!

Shoutmon X3: High Atmospheric Pressure!

P38-39

Mush Upped MachLeomon: Ga...ha...! No...no way...impossi...ble...!?

Shoutmon X3: This is the end!

Shoutmon X3: Three Victorise!

Mush Upped MachLeomon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

P40:

Taiki: ?

Taiki: This is...

Taiki: The thing that he got hold of...Code Crown...!?

Zenjirou: Taiki!

Zenjirou: J...just now, that was amazing...!

Akari: If we have this, will we be able to return to our world?

Taiki: Uh...uh...

P41:

Dorulumon: (What just happened...)

Dorulumon: (It can't be, I DigiXrosed and fought the Bagra Army...)

Dorulumon: (What an ironical incident...)

Akari: But how do we use this?

Zenjirou: ...It looks like a normal SD card to me...

?: Would you like me to teach you? Kudou Taiki-kun!

?: Ufufufu...

Nene: Just as I thought, it's beautiful!

Nene: Your...

Nene: Red 3

-Chapter 2 End-

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLL**

** Now then, I don't know how many people like this and couldn't wait for the next chapter, so I apologize. I just downloaded Digimon Masters Online and I'm trying my best to get my Dobermon to Lv. 25 so he Digivolves to Anubismon. My main partner is a Falcomon that can go up to Peckmon.**

** So anyway, I haven't updated because I just haven't really felt like reading through this and dubbing it… Again, really sorry about not updating, I'll try to remember to do this.**

** Thanks!**

** Pandamoniam**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: And here is my next chap. that I promised to rush to get up!**

**Lunar: And when will you update our story?**

**Me: Shut up! I updated a few days ago!**

**Dracomon: We really hate being stuck between fights.**

**Me: I don't care!**

**Petitmamon: 'Ya should care!**

**Me: Whatever… Tsukaimon, do the disclaimer. **

**Tsukaimon: But I haven't had any lines!**

**Me: Oh really? Then what was that?**

**Tsukaimon: Grr… Pandamoniam doesn't own Digimon, or any of the stuff, minus the dubbed lines, below. If she did, she wouldn't be needing to dub it, would she?**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

P01:

Super war between the DigiGirls! Outburst!?

Chapter 3: Xros Girls! Mysterious Beauty Nene!

P02:

Zenjirou: A...a human girl!?

Akari: There are humans in the Digital World other than us..!?

*A beauty appears!

Taiki: You are...?

Nene: Amano Nene...nice to meet you, Kudou Taiki.

Taiki: Ehh...? Why do you know my na-...

Nene: Fufufu...

Nene: I've been watching you all this while...

Nene: I..am actually a fan of yours! I like boys who are strong at fighting!

Akari: WHAAAAAAAT!?

P03:

Zenjirou: Ah...yesyesyes if you're looking for strong boys there's one right here!

Zenjirou: I'm the strongest middle school swordsman in the whole Koto Ward! Tsurugi Zenji...

Akari: Akari Dostrike!

Zenjirou: Argh!?

Akari: Waitwaitwaitwait, what's up with you suddenly acting so familiar with him!?

Nene: Ahh...sorry. I acted like this because I got to meet the gentleman I admired face to face...

Nene: Actually, I also like strong girls you know, Hinamoto Akari 3

Akari: Hehhh!?

Nene: Unfortunately you are not qualified enough for that.

Akari: Heh...ha...qu...qualified!?

Nene: Oh yes, the method of using the Code Crown.

Nene: Taiki...could I borrow your Code Crown and Xros Loader for a while?

Taiki: Sure.

Akari: Don't just hand it over like thaaat!

Nene: (What clear red...Very hot...and fierce...)

Nene: (But...it's refreshing boldness...it's overflowing with fire...!)

P04:

Nene: (This is great...this is great!)

Nene: (But...for it to mix with mine, it might still be too clear...)

Taiki: ?

Nene: It's nothing...I just thought it looked beautiful...

Nene: You know that the Code Crown is proof of the Zone's ruler, right?

Nene: And its owner can bring the originally faraway, separated Zones back together and open the path between dimensions...

Nene: You plug it into the Xros Loader like this...

Nene: Face towards the sky and say! Zone Transfer!

Taiki: Zone Transfer!

Zenjirou: Ohh...!

P05:

Zenjirou: A...a hole opened in the sky!

Akari: It looks like the hole we came through to get to the Digital World...!

Taiki: ...Does this hole...lead to our world?

Nene: Who knows...You won't find out if you don't enter it...

Nene: If beyond this isn't the Zone that you want...then find the Code Crown in that Zone.

Nene: There'll be a time where you'll be able to get to the Zone you want...

Nene: Not only that...

Nene: Whoever collects the Code Crowns scattered all over the Digital World...

Nene: It is said that he not only becomes the ruler of the entire Digital World, but also has the ability to remake the world itself...

Nene: At that point, you can go wherever you want...

Shoutmon: So this means...If I collect all these Code Crowns I'll become the Digital World's King!?

Nene: If you want to become the king of this world...

Nene: That's also one way to do it.

Nene: But right now the Code Crowns of many Zones are under the Bagra Army's possession.

Nene: It's probably impossible not to have to fight them.

P06:

Shoutmon: Hmph...! That's what I wished for!

Shoutmon: Defeat the Bagra Army that's been laying waste to the Digital World...

Shoutmon: And return the Code Crowns! Isn't that great!

Nene: Fufu...I look forward to that, small dragon~

Nene: But...

Nene: Be careful, okay?

Nene: There are also others who aim to conquer the Digital World...

Nene: The Bagra Army might not be your only enemy, you know?

Taiki: Like you?

Nene: Maybe!

Nene: Fufu...just as I thought, you're an interesting one, Taiki!

Nene: But the method to use the Code Crown...

Nene: And me liking strong boys isn't a lie, okay?

Nene: If I can, I want to keep staying as your fan...

Nene: Good luck, Taiki!

P07:

Zenjirou: Ahhh...She's gone...

Akari: Wha...what's with that sneaky woman! Saying whatever she wants!

Akari: Don't get fooled, Taiki!

Akari: In other words you'll be made use of and then thrown away like a torn rag!

Taiki: Geh...

Taiki: No...but that girls doesn't seem to be the sort that lies.

Taiki: But she looks like she knows lots of secrets.

Akari: !

Taiki: Besides it's not like she was already using me...

Taiki: It felt like she was seeing whether she could make use of me or not...

Nene: (The part about him being too sharp isn't very cute...)

Akari: ...

Jijimon: Taiki!

Taiki: Ah...

Taiki: The Mushroomons...and also

Taiki: Jijimon's group!

P08:

Lilimon: We rushed here when we heard you were attacked in the Mushroom Village, but...

Jijimon: It looks like the matter has already been resolved...

Jijimon: Your skill is truly remarkable!

Zenjirou: Ah~ It's nothing~ Just as we promised~

Akari: You didn't do anything!

Taiki: Ah! Elder Mushroomon!

Taiki: We were somehow able to get the Code Crown back, but...

Taiki: Is it okay to lend it to us for a little while more?

Mushroomon Elder: I've heard of the situation from Jijimon...

Mushroomon Elder: Since the Bagra Army already knows about its whereabouts, it's probably safer to leave it with you...

Thin Mushroomon: But!

Thin Mushroomon: Take us along on your journey as the Code Crown's protectors, shu!

Fat Mushroomon: That is the requirement before you can be in charge of the Code Crown, shu!

Taiki: Ehh...?

Shoutmon: You two are...!?

P09:

Fat Mushroomon: It...it's not like we're thankful to you for putting yourselves in danger to protect our village or anything...

Thin Mushroomon: So you know, it's not like we were thinking 'It's cool, so we want to try DigiXrosing too~' or anything shu, okay!?

Thin Mushroomon: It's just that you lot don't look very reliable so we're lending you our power shu!

Taiki: Ah...got it!

Taiki: I'm counting on you, Mushroomons!

Thin Mushroomon: Shu~shushu! We're counting on you shu, My Brother!

Fat Mushroomon: Let the past happenings flow away like water and enjoy ourselves, shu!

Jijimon: We will also accompany you, Taiki!

Sunflowmon: Shoutmon's feelings are also the wishes of everybody in the Village of Smiles.

Jijimon: If you're short on power, let this power be of use to you!

Taiki: Ok...! Thanks, Jijimon!

Shoutmon: Hey, come along with us, Dorulumon!

Shoutmon: If a warrior like you joins forces with us we'd have the power of a hundred-man-army!

Dorulumon: It's not that...I have no intention to involve myself with the Bagra Army.

P10:

Shoutmon: Whaat's with you, it can't be that a guy like you is afraid of battles, right~!

Shoutmon: DigiXros with us again and let's kick their butts~!

Dorulumon: ...

Dorulumon: (However...it looks like there's no use in continuing to search Green Zone for Cutemon's parents...)

Dorulumon: (And a chance like this to be able to move to another Zone isn't common...)

Dorulumon: ...I have no choice, let us hitchhike with you until the next Zone.

Taiki: Well...so it's about us humans...

Taiki: Akari! Zenjirou!

Akari: ...Taiki...

Taiki: On the other side of that path...even if it happens to bring us back to our world...

P11:

Taiki: I want to continue staying in this world to help this guy fulfill his dream!

Taiki: When that time comes, Akari...

Akari: Ta...Taiki...

Akari: I...I...!

Taiki: Could you come along with me?

Taiki: I think that without you, I would have done lots of reckless things. I'd like it if you could stop me at times like this, just like always!

Taiki: I'm counting on you, Akari!

Akari: I...

Akari: I know! That was my intention in the first place!

Akari: Hmph, it's because of your troublesome personality that you always...!

P12:

Akari: Really...

Akari: He just keeps...doing things his own way...!

Akari: ...

Akari: ...Wha...

Akari: What's with...

Lilimon: Akari, you're so cute!

Sunflowmon: So cutecutecuuuuuute~!

Akari: What's with you twoooooo!

Lilimon: (Ahhh, so cute, so cute)

Sunflowmon: (Awww, you're so cute)

Akari: Let gooo!

Zenjirou: I...I'm going too, Taiki!

Taiki: Zenjirou!

Zenjirou: Since...my destined rival has resolved to involve himself in this fierce battle...

Zenjirou: Like heck I'd shamelessly return like that!

P13:

Taiki: Is that so...yup! Thanks, Zenjirou!

Zenjirou: (It's not just about kendo!)

Zenjirou: (If I leave here now, I'll feel that he has won over me for my whole life...!)

Taiki: All right...so let's go, everybody!

Taiki: All the Digimon, enter the Xros Loader for a while!

Taiki: If we lose any one of you in the dimensional path it'll be a big problem!

Taiki: Akari! Zenjirou! You ready!?

Akari: Yup!

Zenjirou: I'm always ready!

Kids: Let's go!

P14:

Taiki: Waahh!?

Kids: ...

Kids: COOOOLLLLLLDDDDDDDDD

P15:

Akari: Whwhwhwhwhwhere is this placeeee! Hokkaido!? Siberia!? The North Pooole!?

Zenjirou: No...even if it was the North Pole...

Zenjirou: I think that there wouldn't be glaciers floating in mid-air...

Akari: ...Ahh...

Jijimon: This place is...the constantly snowing land, Snow Zone!

Jijimon: Only Digimon adapted to cold environments can live here, in the Digital World's coldest Zone!

Akari: We...we're only wearing summer clothes!

Zenjirou: If...if we stay here any longer we'd be dead before we even get to battle the Bagra Army, you knowww!?

Fat Mushroomon: Shushushu! Looks like everyone has a problem now, shu!?

Taiki: Mushroomons...?

Thin Mushroomon: Reload us along with Ballistamon, shu!

Thin Mushroomon: We'll show you that you shall be thankful to us Mushroomons, shu!

Kids: ...!?

P16:

Taiki: Ballistamon! Mushroomon!

Taiki: DigiXros!

Ballistamon MC: Ballistamon MC (Mush Cottage)!

Zenjirou: Whaaaaaat!?

Zenjirou: A..a house!?

Akari: Is...is it okay to use the Legendary DigiXros for this kind of thing!?

Taiki: N..now's not the time to grumble! Let's get in quickly!

Kids: Ohhhh!?

P17:

Akari: What a spacious place! It even has heating!

Zenjirou: A counter bar and a kitchen, even!

Taiki: Ah..

Lilimon: It even has a loft, I must say~ 3

Cutemon: It's so fancy, kyu! It's like a fairytale, kyu!

Jijimon Does this have a massage chair...

Starmon: Ahh, it's a jukebox!

Thin Mushroomon: Shuuushushushu...It's still too early to be surprised, shu!

Thin Mushroomon: You should fully savor it!

Thin Mushroomon: My secret that even impressed the gourmets of Green Zone...

(cooking appliances: Mask Freezer, Breast Oven, Iron Plate Sole, Armed Stove)

P18:

Akari: No...your secret...isn't this just normal cooking!

Thin Mushroomon: It's a secret, shu!

Zenjirou: No, it's really just normal cooking...

Thin Mushroomon: It's a secret, shu~

Taiki: This is great either way, it looks delicious! Let's eat before it turns cold!

Cutemon: Delicious! Seconds, kyu!

Sunflowmon: You can even taste the soup stock~!

Thin Mushroomon: Shu~shushushushushu!

Thin Mushroomon: You all will eat this delicious and healthy secret filled with vitamins and fibre...

Thin Mushroomon: Your bones will become strong and your skin smooth...

Thin Mushroomon: And you'll be tortured by the disastrous problem of having to poop! (yeah, he really just said that)

Akari: He said it in an unpleasant way, but this is still normal and delicious, right?

Lilimon: Even if the Mushroomon don't say things in a teasing manner, they're still not kind to people...

Shoutmon: Is it all right, having to DigiXros with that kind of guy...

Ballistamon (Face Jukebox): It's quite pleasant.

P19:

Taiki: Dorulumon!

Taiki: What's wrong, you're not going to eat with everyone else?

Dorulumon: I don't like a noisy environment. Everyone in my clan/family was like that.

(Taiki's wearing a 'Mush Fullcoat')

Dorulumon: Because of that, it made Cutemon feel lonely...

Taiki: That might be so, but I don't feel that Cutemon had a lonely journey...

Taiki: Come with us, Dorulumon!

Taiki: While it's true that there are lots of noisy guys here...But you'll have fun once you get used to it!

Dorulumon: Fu...I've said it already..

Dorulumon: Fighting for justice isn't my style.

P20:

Dorulumon: ...Or rather...I should say I'm not qualified to do that...

Taiki: (? Qualified...?)

Dorulumon: !

Dorulumon: This scent...!

Taiki: Dorulumon!?

Dorulumon: Darn! What was I doing...

Dorulumon: The smell of food must have lowed my nose down!

Dorulumon: Taiki! Let the others inside know!

Dorulumon: We're surrounded...!

P21:

Mushamon: It matches the information that girl gave us, general.

Mushamon: ...But what's with that strange looking house...?

Shoutmon: Heh! Even if the Bagra Army is here there's nothing to panic about!

Shoutmon: After all, the plan is just to defeat them over and over again!

Dorulumon: Idiot! To fight a whole army of soldiers...

Dorulumon: Even if we had the same manpower as them, the terrain and formation will completely change our battle strength!

Dorulumon: Finding the enemies first and preparing ourselves would definitely be a better option!

Taiki: That's just like soccer...

Akari: ! That is...!

P22:

Tactimon: The boy who possesses the Red Xros Loader...!

P23:

Dorulumon: !...Ta...Tactimon!

Dorulumon: This is bad! That's one of the top brass of the Bagra Army, Tactimon!

Dorulumon: Did..Did we stray into a Zone that he was directly trying to invade...!?

Tactimon: ...Ho? You...Dorulumon, right?

Tactimon: To think that you betrayed me and went into hiding, only to appear in front of me with the boy possessing the Red Xros Loader...

Shoutmon: Ehhh!?

Dorulumon: !...

Taiki: Do...Dorulumon was...part of the Bagra Army..!?

Tactimon: Really...you were once feared as the Wind of the Death God...

Tactimon: Burning down and destroying many towns and villages, my right-hand man...

P24:

Cutemon: Th..that can't be, kyu...Do...Dorulumon did...

Dorulumon: ...Grr...

Tactimon: Is that Cutemon a survivor from one of the destroyed villages...?

Tactimon: You might be doing this to atone for your sins, but...

Tactimon: I don't think an idiot who doesn't even know the difference between a protector and a destroyer was ever part of my army...

Dorulumon: Y...You...!

Taiki: Don't fall for his words! Getting over this should be our top priority, right!?

Dorulumon: Taiki...!

Taiki: In order to surround us, their battle strength is dispersed!

Taiki: Let's concentrate our battle strength into one point and break through them!

Taiki: If they have the advantage of being on their home ground, let's turn it from an army vs. army fight into a 1 on 1 fight!

Taiki: If this is like soccer, we'd challenge the opponent's opened defense line with a counter and go after the goalie 1 on 1...

Dorulumon: (...That's right)

Dorulumon: (With the X3's overwhelming power, we might even be able to meet Tactimon's match...!)

Dorulumon: (If we bring the commander down before he notices, it's be easy even to switch to a pursuit! Looks like there's no choice other than to try it out...)

P25:

Taiki: Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Dorulumon!

Taiki: DigiXros!

Shoutmon X3: Shoutmon X3!

Shoutmon X3: I'll send you flying out of here!

P26:

Shoutmon X3: Three Victorise!

Tactimon: Ho! What boldness, to give the opening move...

Tactimon: A General that might be young but has clear sense...That spirit and...sharpness!

Tactimon: However...

P27:

Tactimon: Ichi no Tachi (Number One Sword/Sword of One)!

Shoutmon: Oh yeah! Done in one hit!

Dorulumon: Wait! Don't let your guard down!

Shoutmon X3: ! What...!?

P28-29:

Zenjirou: B...

Zenjirou: He cut through the beam!

Taiki: Get away, X3!

Tactimon: The edge of your sword...

Tactimon: Is blunt!

Tactimon: The hesitation in your soldier's heart has caused your blade to go blunt...!

Tactimon: You coward!

Tactimon: Kishintotsu (Demon God Charge!)

P30:

Digimon: Gwaaaahhhh!

Taiki: Shoutmon! Ballistamon!

Shoutmon: Gahh!

Dorulumon: Grr...!

Dorulumon: What happened...even this...!

Taiki: Are you alright!? Dorulumo...

Tactimon: I see...

Tactimon: You've been blessed with imagination, decisiveness and good basic education.../

Tactimon: You are a general who cannot yet fully grasp the common practices of war.

P31:

Tactimon: It is probably better to slay you now.

Taiki: Waahh!

Zenjirou: What...!?

P32-33:

Kiriha: You're Kudou Taiki...right? I'll save you here...

Kiriha: Only if you become my subordinate and fight for me.

Zenjirou: A..a human!?

Akari: Another human child...!

Taiki: A blue...Xros Loader!?

Kiriha: I'm Aonuma Kiriha.

Shadowed Digimon: Nene...Ne-ne-! I'm done, you know?

Nene: Oh..that was fast.

P34-35:

[Island Zone - KingWhamon Island's Coastal Waters]

[Bagra Army - Mantaraymon Fleet]

Shadowed Digimon: Buuuuut they were so weak I could immediately defeat them!

Shadowed Digimon: I'm bored, so hurry up and let me defeat something!

Shadowed Digimon: What is it what is it, what are you looking at? Something interesting?

Nene: Yes...it's my idols.

Shadowed Digimon: Hmmmm...so are you going to destroy them next?

Nene: It could be either way.

Shadowed Digimon: Huhh~ It'd be great if they were a strong group of kids!

Nene: You're right...

Nene: Deep blue and...clear red...so.

Nene: Which one will be the one to mix with my colour...?

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

** Hopefully I have stunned some of you by how quickly I could post another section. I don't care if I did or not, I hope you just enjoyed reading through this!**

** Thanks!**

** Pandamoniam**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: And here we have it! Chapter 4 is up and ready for reading.**

**Lunar: And yet Chapter 4 on our story only had an Author's Note so far.**

**Me: Would you stop jumping in on stories you are not in!**

**Dracomon: We're lonely, that's all!**

**Lunar: Yeah! You don't write about us anymore!**

**Me: Please! It hasn't been that along at all, you just don't want to wait until Thanksgiving Break for your fight.**

**Lunar: Of course I don't want to wait!**

**Me: *Sigh* Never mind, here's Chapter 4, enjoy!**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL **

P01:

Chapter 4: Xros Rival! The Blue Evil Dog Kiriha!

The blue light that shines in the time of trouble...

Is he a savior, or is he...

P02-03:

Kiriha, the boy who suddenly interrupted the battle with Tactimon!

What kind of Digimon accompany him...!?

Kiriha: Reload...!

Kiriha: Greymon !

Akari: Kyaa!

Zenjirou: It jumped!?

P04:

Greymon: Blaster Tail!

Zenjirou: Wah...!

Zenjirou: Ear...earthquake!?

Jijimon: T...that's Greymon!

Jijimon: With its combat ability and brutal nature, it was said to have devoured many of the Generals who commanded it...!

Jijimon: Th..that boy...what a Digimon to have accompanying him!

P05:

Greymon: Horn Strike!

Tactimon: Kishintotsu (Fierce god Thrust)!

Zenjirou: Wahh!

Zenjirou: Ehhh...!?

P06:

Zenjirou: Uwaaaah!

Akari: Wha...

Akari: Aren't you being defeated now!

Akari: And you were calling out full of confidence just now...

Greymon: Gwahhahahaha!

P07:

Greymon: Did you see that, Kiriha!

Greymon: That guy was able to repel my Horn Strike! Looks like strong guys do exist!

Kiriha: Yeah..as expected of the rumored strongest general of the Bagra Army.

Greymon: Aaaall right! Lend me your power one more time!

Cutemon: W...wait up, kyu!

Greymon: ?

Cutemon: Y...you're bleeding heavily, kyu!

Cutemon: If you fight with those injuries your life will be in danger kyu!

Greymon: ...? What is that small animal saying, Kiriha...?

Kiriha: The weak have the weak's way of survival. It has nothing to do with you, forget about it...

Greymon: For a man to live, he has to spill a little blood, right...?

Greymon: Well, I don't know anything about how you live though.

Cutemon: Kyu...!

Kiriha: All right...let's go! This time we'll go at full power!

P08-09:

Kiriha: MailBirdramon!

Kiriha: Greymon!

Kiriha: DigiXros!

MetalGreymon: MetalGreymon!

MetalGreymon: Trident Arm!

Shoutmon: T...they can also use DigiXros!?

Dorulumon: What are they...to be able to fight on par with Tactimon!

MetalGreymon: Come on, Tactimon!

MetalGreymon: Let's not pull any strings here and at least reveal your true intentions!

P10:

MetalGreymon: Giga Destroyer!

P11:

Tactimon: Grrrr!

Army: !

Akari: W...wow...he's battling this war on his own...!

Kiriha: (Hmph...that monster...! Even Giga Destroyer can't take him down...)

Tactimon: (There are too many casualties among the troops...)

P12:

Tactimon: (In addition to that 'Blue Flare''s Greymon)

Tactimon: (Even though they suffered some damage...)

Tactimon: (The red boy's troops are still strong...)

Tactimon: (...Hmph...)

Troopmon: Signal flare!

Troopmon: Black-white-black retreat!

Troopmon: Retreat immediately!

MetalGreymon: Heyyyy nowwww don't resort to uncouth means!

MetalGreymon: I've still yet to enjoy myself enough, Tactimon!

P13:

MetalGreymon: Huh!?

Zenjirou: The ground is...!

Tactimon: Tenshukaku (Castle Tower)!

P14:

Akari: A...a castle...!?

Zenjirou: He made a castle...!

MetalGreymon: Dohhhhwah!?

MetalGreymon: ...Wha...

Taiki: That large army just...

Kiriha: What an extravagant technique, creating a smokescreen to allow retreat.

Kiriha: So that is San no Tachi (Third Sword)...normal Digimon probably wouldn't stand a chance and would just fall into the holes in the ground.

Akari: Why would such a strong guy like him with nothing to fear escape...

Kiriha: No...he just saw how heavily damaged his troops were. Because annihilating the enemy and taking over the Zone are two completely different matters.

Kiriha: He himself has plenty of energy left.

Kiriha: In the end I couldn't get him to unsheathe that sword even once...

P15:

Kiriha: That sword...'Jatetsufuujinmaru (Snake and Iron Sealing god Sword)'...

Kiriha: It is said that if it is unsheathed even once, that power is enough to destroy a whole Zone...

Kiriha: That's why he personally sealed it.

Kiriha: It's just absurd gossip, but...

Kiriha: Do you believe in it? Kudou Taiki.

Zenjirou: (After seeing that battle I don't think that is necessarily a rumor...)

Taiki: You...who are you? Why do you know about me...!?

Kiriha: I'm just a human who wandered into the Digital World like all of you...

Kiriha: I heard from that girl named Nene...

Kiriha: That the boy with the red Xros Loader encountered the top brass of the Bagra Army in the Snow Zone...

Taiki: (So there might be other humans like us...)

Akari: T...that woman, what on earth is she thinking!

Kiriha: I don't know that girl at all, but...

Kiriha: Thanks to her I was able to stop you from dying in vain.

Kiriha: I've been watching your battle all this while...

P16:

Kiriha: Become my subordinate, Kudou Taiki!

Kiriha: You have the talent to become a general...! If you join me, we can let that talent blossom and together we can conquer the Digital World!

Akari: Eh...ehh!? This...is he a scout!?

Shoutmon: A General wants to take us into his ranks to improve his battle ability? That's asking a bit too much, bro!

Kiriha: The only one I want is Kudou Taiki.

Kiriha: I don't need trash Digimon like you...just go disappear somewhere.

Shoutmon: Wha...WHAT WAS THAAAT!?

Kiriha: Staying with that immature Digimon will only make your general-capable sense grow dull...

Kiriha: Soldiers and battlefields to stretch your potential...I can prepare all that for you. That is the best choice to defeat the Bagra Army!

Kiriha: Come! Taiki...!

P17:

Taiki: ...

Taiki: I refuse!

Kiriha: ! What...?

Taiki: All I want to do is...make this guy the Digimon King...I just want to see a Digital World where everybody can sing and laugh loudly!

Taiki: I don't think the Digital World would end up like that in your hands!

Shoutmon: Wowwwww Taiki~!

Kiriha: ! Tch...you...you don't want to know!? How far you can stretch those abilities of yours...

Kiriha: Don't you want to fulfill your aspirations on however great you want your abilities to grow!

Taiki: ...I'm not interested!

Taiki: If I want to test my abilities I'll do it somewhere else! We have a certain victory that we are aiming for!

P18:

Kiriha: That...

Kiriha: There will come a time to determine which of us is the better man, you know...!?

Kiriha: When that time comes are you confident enough to battle and win...?

Taiki: To be frank, whatever you do doesn't concern me!

Taiki: But if we have to battle someday...before that we will become stronger than you!

Kiriha: ...ho...

Kiriha: Fufu...fufufufufufufufu!

Kiriha: Interesting...this guy named Kudou Taiki!

Kiriha: I want you in my hands more and more...!

Kiriha: ...But...there is a need to correct that half-hearted way of thinking you have...

Taiki: ?

Kiriha: Greymon! MailBirdramon!

P19:

Kiriha: Get rid of all of his Digimon!

Kiriha: With that naive resolution...I'll show you that you'll eventually lose everything if you carry on like this!

Taiki: Wha...!?

Akari: What's with that! Don't just say whatever you want!

Greymon: Guhahahaha! So that's that!

Greymon: Prepare yourselves and let's have a match!

MailBirdramon: Greymon, Kiriha did not tell us to have a match.

MailBirdramon: He told us to annihilate them.

Taiki: Ku...!

P20:

MailBirdramon: Nighthawk!

Taiki: Run away!

Shoutmon: Are you gonna run away, Taiki!

Shoutmon: I'm totally annoyed right now! Let me say everything I wanna say!

Taiki: But now everybody is injured!

Taiki: Not only that...

Taiki: That...

Taiki: (I don't want to resort to that way of battling!)

Taiki: Ballistamon!

Ballistamon: Okay!

Ballistamon: Arm Bunker!

P21:

Greymon: Bwaah!?

Greymon: Fueehhh...cough cough!

MailBirdramon: !

MailBirdramon: They're gone...!

Greymon: Whaat...!?

Kiriha: What's wrong?

Greymon: All the prey has been getting away today!

Kiriha: Hmph...they even made sure to cover up their escaping tracks...

Kiriha: He probably has a Digimon capable of fast movement as a subordinate too.

Kiriha: But...as long as he doesn't have this area's Code Crown, he can't have gotten very far.

Kiriha: We'll hunt you down soon...!

P22:

Children: ...

Children: Bwaaahhh!

Taiki: Brrrrr.. So coooold!

Akari: Achoo! Hachoo!

Zenjirou: We...we were saved, thanks to him overestimating Taiki! Just put all the Digimon into the Xros Loader and bury ourselves in the snow!

Taiki: W...without this coat it would've been too cold for us to hide! Thanks, Mushroomons!

Thin Mushroomon: Shu~shushushu!

Fat Mushroomon: Praise us even more, shu! Of our great achievements!

P23:

Cutemon: Kizunao (Wound Heal)!

Shoutmon: Ohh..?

Shoutmon: Ohhhhhhh~!?

Shoutmon: Awesooome!? It healed!

Sunflowmon: That's the Cutemon race's special technique, healing type techniques!

Ballistamon: Thank you, Zenjirou.

Zenjirou: My dad works in a company that deals with machinery! You can leave simple maintenance like that to me!

Jijimon: When a large number of Digimon like that are put into the Xros Loader, they cannot completely heal in a short time.

Jijimon: Having comrades that can help in healing is reassuring!

Akari: When we first met, couldn't you just have used that technique on your wound?

Cutemon: It was painful and I lost my composure so I couldn't use my technique well kyu!

P24:

(Kiriha: ! Tch...you...you don't want to know!? How far you can stretch those abilities of yours...)

(Kiriha: Don't you want to fulfill your aspirations on however great you want your abilities to grow!)

Taiki: (Darn...what's with that guy!)

Taiki: (He shouldn't involve others in that battle just for that kind of reason...!)

Taiki: (...But...)

Taiki: (It's true that to fulfill my dream in this world, I need power...!)

Taiki: (...that guy...a power different from what he has...!)

Akari: Dorulumon!

Akari: Where are you going? With those injuries...

Akari: If you don't hurry and heal those injuries now...

Dorulumon: I told you already, I only wanted to catch a ride with you to the next Zone...

Dorulumon: Not only that...

Dorulumon: I wonder if he is able to heal my injuries now...?

Cutemon: !

P25:

Cutemon: ...Do...

Cutemon: Dorulumon...!

(Dorulumon: What's up, why are you alone? Where are your parents...?)

(Dorulumon: Are you hungry...? Really, looks like I have no choice...follow me...)

(Cutemon: Dorulumon, you don't like crowded places?)

(Cutemon: Am I...a nuisance in your travels, Dorulumon...?)

(Dorulumon: Kids like you don't have to worry about boring stuff like that!)

(Dorulumon: Giving a small one like you a ride won't strain my shoulders anyway!)

Dorulumon: It's true that I was once part of the Bagra Army...same with me destroying many towns and villages.

Shoutmon: But...that's not true now! You had some kind of reason, right!? That you were part of the Bagra Army...

Dorulumon: I had no reason...the me at that time believed that only power was justice. That if you were strong you could do anything you wanted...

Dorulumon: Honestly...I lost count of how many villages I've destroyed...among them...

Dorulumon: Cutemon's village might have been one of them...

Cutemon: Kyu!

P26:

Cutemon: Kyuuuuuu!

Shoutmon: Cutemon!

Shoutmon: Hey! Just now...

Dorulumon: Shoutmon, you're a good guy. I was lucky to have met you...before having to leave Cutemon.

Dorulumon: About Cutemon...I'm counting on you!

Shoutmon: Ehh...ah hey!

Shoutmon: Wait up!

Taiki: Dorulumon!

Shoutmon: Taiki!?

Taiki: We can't let him go!

Taiki: If everybody's heart can't become one...I have...we have no chance of winning!

P27:

Taiki: Dowahh!?

Taiki: Owowowow darn...S...something is buried in the snow...

Taiki: Uwaahh!?

Musyamon: Uh...

Musyamon: Ughhh...

Taiki: W...who is this guy?

Shoutmon: Isn't that one of the Musyamon who were with the black armour guy (Tactimon)...? Why is he collapsed here?

Musyamon: L...Lord Tacti-! Huh!?

Taiki: Wahh!?

Musyamon: W...Who are you people!?

Musyamon: A...are you warrior hunters that came after me because I escaped safely!?

P28:

Musyamon: Speaking of that, I have no intention to carry out any futile resistance.

Musyamon: I am just a beginning warrior! I know when it is time to give up!

Musyamon: Come on, you can boil me or grill me, do what you like!

Musyamon: Come on come on...huh?

Taiki: No...now's not the time for that! If you don't attack us you can run away wherever you like!

Musyamon: D...don't say that, just boil me or grill me! It will be the highlight of my life!

Taiki: WHAT'S WITH THIS GUYYYY!?

Lilimon: Ah! That's rare! That's not a Musyamon but an OchiMusyamon!

Shoutmon: OchiMusyamon...? (Ochimusha is Japanese for a defeated soldier/samurai that fled from the enemy)

OchiMusyamon: Indeed...

P29:

OchiMusyamon: I am OchiMusyamon!

OchiMusyamon: I joined the Bagra Army to become a great ochimusha but...Tactimon-sama was so strong that there weren't many chances of a good losing battle...

OchiMusyamon: But then this time I got beat by your attack...I got separated from my lord and become lost by myself...

Lilimon: OchiMusyamon is a subspecies of Musyamon.

Lilimon: When it loses a battle it will flee, a mutated Digimon that bets everything on romance!

Taiki: This romanticist is too uncooperative!

Zenjirou: T...there are really many different kinds of Digimon, huh...

OchiMusyamon: Well then, Taiki-dono! Could you behead me or leave me to dry on the dry riverbed?

Taiki: Masochism isn't a level!

OchiMusyamon: Oh...speaking of that...

OchiMusyamon: Is Dorulumon no longer on your team? What happened to him?

P30:

Shoutmon: ! You...!

Taiki: You know Dorulumon!?

OchiMusyamon: Sure I do!

OchiMusyamon: We were part of Tactimon's army and are comrades that eat food that came from the same pot!

OchiMusyamon: Dorulumon comes from a tribe that have been warriors for generations.

OchiMusyamon: He is a ferocious man who battles in pursuit of strength...

OchiMusyamon: I didn't have a very good impression of him, and he wasn't a friendly guy...he's completely horrible at socializing!

(OchiMusyamon: If we lose the battle, let's run away together!)

(Dorulumon: Please go look for someone else)

Shoutmon: No, in that case Dorulumon was right.

Taiki: Wait...? Then...do you know why Dorulumon quit the Bagra Army!?

Akari: That's right! How did Dorulumon, who thought strength was everything, change to his current character...?

OchiMusyamon: Ah...that...was probably because of that incident...

P31:

Taiki: That incident...!?

OchiMusyamon: In the past...on a certain battlefield...

OchiMusyamon: He gathered a lot of young Digimon and commanded a unit that was still undergoing training...

OchiMusyamon: They were used to keep the enemy troops' main forces at bay...

OchiMusyamon: By Tactimon-sama's instructions...

OchiMusyamon: During a tough battle, Dorulumon was protecting the frontlines, but...

OchiMusyamon: During the battle, he was suddenly told to retreat backwards alone.

OchiMusyamon: When Dorulumon was separated from his troops...

OchiMusyamon: Tactimon-sama ordered to fire at the front lines where our allies were!

OchiMusyamon: We got great gains from that battle, but...

OchiMusyamon: In turn, that small, weak troop got done in together with the enemy's main forces! But...

P32:

OchiMusyamon: What Dorulumon saw when he returned to the battlefield...

OchiMusyamon: He saw all his disciples, laying on the ground in heaps...

OchiMusyamon: From then on, he did not allow any sacrifices to be made.

OchiMusyamon: His way of battle changed from only aiming for victory...

OchiMusyamon: Then one day, he went against orders and told his troops, who were to be discarded like trash just as his old troops had been, to escape.

OchiMusyamon: He became a shadow after that...

OchiMusyamon: That plan was...

OchiMusyamon: One of the few failures recorded in Tactimon's military history.

P33:

(Dorulumon: I should say I'm not qualified to do that...)

Taiki: (Dorulumon...!)

Akari: Dorulumon...at that time he first understood the pain of losing his comrades...

Cutemon: Do...Dorulumon...

Cutemon: He never once smiled at me from the bottom of his heart kyu...always hiding himself behind his jokes, only capable of lonely laughter...!

Cutemon: (That...always hiding his wounded heart...)

Cutemon: (And cared for me...!)

Akari: Cutemon!

Cutemon: I...I'm going to apologise, kyu! Dorulumon should still be nearby...Kyu!?

P34:

Taiki: Mail...Birdramon...!

MailBirdramon: ...My ears are also quite effective...

MailBirdramon: In a place where only the sound of falling snow is present, you shouldn't be talking too loudly...

Taiki: Akari...!

Taiki: I'll leave Cutemon to you!

Taiki: He...bring Dorulumon back!

P35:

Shoutmon: If we keep running like this, he'll be left alone! We can't do it that way!

Taiki: With that way of battling...we can't continue forward!

Akari: ...Yes!

MailBirdramon: ?...What is it...

MailBirdramon: Is there anything troubling you?

MailBirdramon: Huhh...I alone am enough to take care of guys like these...

MailBirdramon: You don't have to come yourself, Kiriha...

Kiriha: Crush them at full power and don't leave anything behind!

Kiriha: We're going to carve despair into his naive soul!

Red VS Blue (Taiki VS Kiriha), the war begins!

-Chapter 4 End-

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

** Hope you all enjoyed! This actually took me about 20 minutes to edit and such, there were parts where I wasn't sure if it appropriate, so I would like to say sorry if it wasn't.**

** Also, thank you for all the encouragement for raising Anubis my Dobermon. He can now digivolve to Cerberumon, and is on his way to Anubismon. If anyone wants to meet up with me on DMO, my player name is Toboewolf on the Leviamon server. I've been around the Wilderness Area lately and I'm only on Mondays, Wednesdays, Saturdays, and **_**maybe **_**Thursday, depending on how things go on that day this week.**

** So anyway, let me know if I missed stuff and let me know if you want to meet up on DMO on almost anytime from about 5:00 to 7:00 or 8:00. The time depends on when we get back from school.**

** Thanks!**

** Pandamoniam **


	5. Chapter 5

P01:

Chapter 5: Xros Pride! The Pride of a Warrior!

All emotions dance on the battlefield!

P02:

Dorulumon has left Xros Heart alone. What is his true intention...!?

Dorulumon: (...heh...as I thought, I'm most suited to travel alone...I shouldn't be doing things I'm not used to doing...!)

Dorulumon: (But...now my back feels rather empty...)

Dorulumon: What is it...!?

Dorulumon: At that direction...it can't be...have they been discovered...!?

Dorulumon: (Cutemon...!)

P03:

Dorulumon: (Tch...I can't possibly meet them now when it's come to this...!)

Dorulumon: Dang...! Why am I in this odd position...

Cutemon: Dorulumon!

Dorulumon: Cutemon...!

Shoutmon X2: Uoooooooohhhhh!

P04:

Greymon: Guhahahahahaha!

Greymon: What is this, not bad! I wasn't expecting you to do this well!

Shoutmon X2: Wha...!?

Shoutmon X2: Gwah...!

Shoutmon X2: Darn him...! He's just all power isn't he...!

Shoutmon X2: I can't believe he's faster than me with that build...!

MailBirdramon: Plasma Cannon!

P05:

Kiriha: Even if you flee alone or as a group, you're just needlessly dividing your fighting power...

Kiriha: I can't bear to see you resort to such miserable tactics...!

Kiriha: I'm just going easy on you, Kudou...!

Sunflowmon: Ahh hothothot my tail got burnt~!

Lilimon: I...if we go on like that we'll be defeated you know!? Is Dorulumon really going to come!?

Dondokomon: Big trouble, Dondoko!

Taiki: I don't know...

Lilimon: Ehhhh!?

Taiki: I...I can understand his feelings but I don't know much about him...but...

Taiki: I think the reason why Dorulumon has been protecting Cutemon all this while must be because his heart is shrouded in his pride as a warrior...!

Taiki: I'm sorry for taking such a gamble...! But I...I...!

Gaosumon: Gaooooosu!

P06:

Starmon: Rock n' Rolling!

Gaosumon: Gao!?

Taiki: Starmon!

Starmon: You're saying 'But I can't leave Dorulumon', right!

Starmon: What are you holding back for!? You've been accepted as Shoutmon's big brother (aniki) and our General, right!?

Starmon: We won't fall until we see the future of the Digital World that you two create!

Taiki: !...yes...

Taiki: We'll make it...to become the King...! Everybody will!

Kiriha: ...

Dorulumon: Why do you all...know my whereabouts...

P07:

Cutemon: I...I could immediately tell from Dorulumon's scent, kyu! A...and...

Cutemon: On the way, various places had these MARKINGS, so...I could immediately tell which way you went, kyu...

Akari: *cough cough*

Dorulumon: (DARN IT! He doesn't miss any single thing that I do! )

[Marking: The action of an animal leaving its pee scent, etc. to mark its territory. Your household's dog peeing at the telephone pole is an example of a marking!]

Cutemon: I...I want to apologize to Dorulumon about one thing, kyu...

Dorulumon: ...apologize...?

Akari: We accidentally heard about your past from a stray Bagura Army soldier...!

Cutemon: I didn't know that Dorulumon had gone through such a painful experience and escaped from the Bagura Army, kyu...you hid those feelings from me and instead covered them with a laugh...

Cutemon: When you were actually scared...and you were always hurt, kyu...

Dorulumon: O...oioioi...

P08:

Dorulumon: Just how softhearted can you be...!

Dorulumon: Didn't I tell you!? I could be the one who destroyed your village...!

Akari: But...Dorulumon, you've already reflected on your actions...! Didn't you leave the Bagura Army and help to look for Cutemon's parents!?

Akari: So...we hope that you could fight together with us for the sake of the Digital World...!

Dorulumon: Reflected...huh...

Dorulumon: Little girl...children like you might not understand yet.

Dorulumon: That there are sins that can't be forgiven...

Dorulumon: Just because I looked after Cutemon doesn't mean I've been cleared of my sins. It's only self-satisfaction...I didn't tell you the truth because I was afraid that you would resent me...

P09:

Dorulumon: I...while I honed my skills everyday...

Dorulumon: I was absolutely forbidden from joining in the wars of our Digital World, I still had doubts about my clan...

Dorulumon: For what reason was I strong for...

Dorulumon: So I left my clan and joined the Bagura Army.

Dorulumon: There I was able to show off my strength, and I was happy about that.

Dorulumon: Sacrifices were aplenty both among the enemies and allies.

Dorulumon: Those in my clan knew! That I've been using my power in such a way and hurting myself and my surroundings...

Dorulumon: What a joke! While my fangs and claws were trembling with pride, I was in fact repeatedly soiling my clan's pride...!

Dorulumon: That's why...I'm not going to fight anymore.

Dorulumon: It'd be ridiculous for me to join the side of justice and fight for peace.

Dorulumon: Fu...I'm sorry to Taiki and the others, but...this is the last piece of dignity that I've got.

Cutemon: Dorulumon...

P10:

Cutemon: I...I don't wish for Dorulumon to laugh with that loneliness, kyu!

Cutemon: I want you to look forward...to laugh for the sake of happiness for the future, kyu...!

Dorulumon: Cutemon...

Baromon: Hya...

Baromon: Hyahyahyahyahyahya! Too bad!

Dorulumon: !

Baromon: There is no tomorrow for you lot...

Baromon: Our General ordered us to kill any and all Digimon belonging to the red army!

Dorulumon: (Blue Flare's assassins...! So they followed behind the two of them...!)

Dorulumon: Akari! Cutemon! Get on! Even if it's just us, we'll escape!

Cutemon: Y...you can't, kyu!

P11:

Dorulumon: Cutemon!

Gaosumon: Gao...!?

Dorulumon: I...idiot!

Dorulumon: What are you doing, let go!

Cutemon: F...fight, kyu! Dorulumon!

Cutemon: Even if it's ridiculous...even if it's embarrassing...a warrior's pride can't be gotten back by anyway other than fighting, kyu!

Cutemon: Look, kyu! Even I...even I will be together with you...!

Cutemon: Kyu!

P12:

Dorulumon: Cutemon!

Dorulumon: You idiot! Why did you...

Dorulumon: Why did you do that for me, who could be your village's enemy...!

Cutemon: Because...because...!

Cutemon: Because the two of us traveled together, kyu...

Cutemon: We saw so many things together...

Cutemon: Experienced so many scents...

P13:

Cutemon: We got hungry together...got drenched by the rain...

Cutemon: Basked in the warm sun...cutting through the wind as you ran...!

Cutemon: ...Dorulumon is another of my family members, kyu...

Cutemon: That's why...I don't want your heart to continue hurting, kyu...!

P14:

Baromon: Hmph...! Adding a coward like you won't make any difference!

Baromon: Attack, Bombmon! Blast them away!

Bombmon: Bomb bomb!

Akari: Kya...!?

Dorulumon: Oof...

Dorulumon: Uooooooooooohhhhh!

P15:

Dorulumon: Dorulu Tornado!

Kiriha: What was that...!?

P16:

Taiki: Dorulumon!

Shoutmon: Hey, you're late! Did you only come for the best part!?

Dorulumon: General, Taiki-dono.

Dorulumon: Warrior Dorulumon...by my honor would rudely like to ask to serve you...!

Dorulumon: ...just kidding!

Dorulumon: I'm indebted to you a while longer, Taiki!

Dorulumon: I was thinking too much about the troublesome stuff that I did...!

P17:

Dorulumon: What I want to protect is right here...that's reason enough for me to fight as a warrior...!

Taiki: Ah...thanks, Dorulumon...!

Kiriha: You seem to like to bring in farces to the battlefield...

Kiriha: Do you think adding one member will make a big difference to your battle strength...!?

Taiki: Well, I wonder...?

Kiriha: ! Tch...

Taiki: Shoutmon! Starmons!

Taiki: Ballistamon! Dorulumon!

Taiki: DigiXros!

P18:

Ballistamon SR: Ballistamon SR (Sixted Launcher)!

Shoutmon SH: Shoutmon SH (Star Wheel)!

Shoutmon SH: All right...

Shoutmon SH: Let's gooooooooooo!

P19:

Greymon: Wha...!?

Greymon: What...!? His speed has...!

Greymon: Darn it, you moving pest!

Kiriha: A high speed form that surpasses X2!?

MailBirdramon: Hmph! I'll catch you!

Taiki: We won't let you!

P20:

Ballistemon SR: Sixted Storm!

MailBirdramon: (What power...! P...plus, it can rapid-fire too! My armor won't last if I keep taking multiple hits...!)

MailBirdramon: (Ku...I can't get close to Greymon like that!)

Kiriha: (Using speed to trifle with Greymon and using firepower and ranged attacks to keep MailBirdramon away...)

Kiriha: (What seemed like a one-sided battle at first is now an even match!)

Kiriha: (That weapon can't deal any lethal damage to Greymon at all!)

Kiriha: (It'll eventually get beaten by an attack it can't escape...)

Kiriha: (So that was just to stall for time...?)

Kiriha: It can't be! His real aim was...

Monitamon: Fufufu...! That is...

P21:

MailBirdramon: Nuoooooooohhhhh!?

Zenjirou: It's yooooouuuuuu!

Kiriha: (Just as I thought, he's aiming for me!)

Kiriha: Ku...Gaosumon!

Gaosumon: Gaooosu!

Mushmons: Mumuuuuusshu!

Zenjirou: Toh!

P22:

Zenjirou: Hahhahahaha this is my style DigiXros! With this Zenjirou CS (Chibick Sword), I was able to faithfully replicate the length and grip of my favourite sword, the 'Koutoumaru'!

Kiriha: Koutoumaru...!?

*[The 'Koutou' in Zenjirou's 'Koutoumaru' is from Tokyo's Koutou District where he comes from; Kiriha mishears it as the 'Light Sword']

Zenjirou: Do you know why that is, Aonuma Kiriha!

Kiriha: Like heck I know! Go swing around a tree branch or something!

Zenjirou: That is because!

Zenjirou: The move that made me the number one secondary school student fencer in the Koutou District is...

Zenjirou: The delicate, magnificent 'kote' (gauntlet)!

Kiriha: Gh...

Kiriha: My Xros Loader...

Zenjirou: Now, Taiki!

Taiki: Yeah! AS expected of the Koutou District's number one!

P23:

Taiki: Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Dorulumon! DigiXros!

Shoutmon X3: Shoutmon X3!

Starmon: Brother! We'll go next too!

Chibickmon: I'm dizzy nano~

Chibickmon: We'll leave the rest to you no~

Taiki: Alright!

Taiki: Starmon! Pickmons!

Taiki: DigiXros!

P24-25:

Shoutmon X4: Shoutmon X4!

Greymon: A...a new DigiXros!?

MailBirdramon: Don't get distracted, Greymon!

MailBirdramon: That's just a show! They're no match for us!

Greymon: YEAH!

P26-27:

Greymon: T...they won't stop...!

Kiriha: (His plan was to prevent us from DigiXrosing and gain the upper hand with a one-man battle strength...he was certainly able to set me up, but...)

Kiriha: Bu...but what is with this power...!?

Taiki: Can't you tell after feeling this Xros Loader's power, Kiriha...!

Taiki: It doesn't just combine strength or attacks...! It connects emotions together and brings them to new heights...!

Taiki: DigiXros is...the power of bonds!

Shoutmon X4: Burning Star Crusher!

P28:

Shoutmon: Dwahhh!?

Greymon: Guooooohhhhhhhh!

Kiriha: Greymon!

Kiriha: (He received more damage than the injury from Tactimon...!?)

Greymon: Ughhh...

Greymon: Ohhhhhh...

Kiriha: (It was just one attack, but...it exceeded his power...!)

P29:

Greymon: Gwooohhhhh...d...darn you!?

Greymon: Kiriha! Reload him and let us DigiXros!

Greymon: Burn them all to ashes in an instant...!

Kiriha: ...No. We're retreating from here.

Greymon: What did you say!?

Kiriha: Tactimon...not only him, but other powerful forces are probably observing this fight.

Kiriha: I can't reveal my whole hand to them yet...!

P30:

Greymon: YOU!

Greymon: Do you expect me to swallow this humiliation of defeat...!

Kiriha: Even if you defeat them...

Kiriha: If you battle in this state you'll suffer even more serious damage. You won't stand a chance if the other forces aim for you there...

Kiriha: Will you feel gratification if you break my head off!? Break it off if you want!

Kiriha: But I won't forgive you if you die on this insignificant battlefield! No matter how much you spit and vomit, even if you survive you will only face enemies even higher than Tactimon and...die!

Greymon: Nh...

MailBirdramon: Did we choose him to become our General because he's this sort of man?

MailBirdramon: Fu...Kiriha is a better actor than you, Greymon.

P31:

Greymon: DAAAARRRRRNNNNN IITTTTT I CAN'T STAND THIIIIISSSSS!

Kiriha: Hey, you guys better not battle again! At least not until I win again, kay!?

Akari and Sunflowmon: Uwaah, is he seriously troubled!?

Kiriha: Return me my Xros Loader, Kudou!

Taiki: !

Akari: Eh? Isn't this...

Taiki: Snow Zone's Code Crown!?

Zenjirou: Y...you were the one who got it...!

Kiriha: The Code Crown is the proof of the victor and the ruler of this zone...

Kiriha: Because of that I'll have you keep that for now.

Kiriha: Until you become my subordinate, that is!

Kiriha: Let's meet again, Kudou Taiki!

P32:

Akari: Don't decide things on your own!

Mushroomon: Don't come back again, shu!

Lilimon: Go get owned by the Bagura Army somewhere!

MailBirdramon: Were you being deceived by guys like them...?

Kiriha: Let them say what they want. Even then...

Kiriha: (What a mysterious guy, Kudou Taiki...)

Kiriha: (Saying that he has no interest in his talent or potential...)

Kiriha: (Instead using his talent and risking his life for some other idiot's dream...)

Kiriha: (But...I wonder why...competing with him made me feel like I've opened up my own potential...)

Lilithmon: Oh...

P33:

Lilithmon: Where is the Code Crown? Did you withdraw from Snow Zone?

Tactimon: I can defeat them whenever I want...

Tactimon: The power of DigiXros...I've grown a little interested in it. Letting them free for now and observing their state isn't a bad idea...

Lilithmon: (Ah...it seems that the perfect model student Tactimon has strangely burned up today!)

Lilithmon: (But I know...)

Lilithmon: (They're such cute little boys...)

Lilithmon: (Maybe I'll eat them without saying a word to Tactimon...!)

DarkKnightmon: So...we wonder what the princess thinks of those two?

Nene: ...I think that both of them have the basics nailed down pretty well. But...

P34:

Nene: Both of their colors are too pure...they probably won't mix...

DarkKnightmon: It's a shame...! That with such good specimens, one side has to destroy the other...

DarkKnightmon: So, Nene...which of them would be more appropriate as your bridegroom?

Sparrowmon: Hey! That's not the way to talk to her!

Nene: ...

Taiki: (Aonuma Kiriha, huh...and Amano Nene...)

Akari: What's wrong?

Taiki: It's nothing...I was thinking if there was any meaning as to why we and the others came to this world...

OchiMushamon: Heyyy~! Wait up, Taiki-dono~~! Let me join your comrades too~!

P35:

Taiki: OchiMushamon!?

Shoutmon: Our comrade...then what are you going to do about the Bagura Army!

OchiMushamon: No, I've thought through this and Tactimon-sama's army won't come across that many losses, right?

OchiMushamon: On that note if I join you it wouldn't be that hard to come across losing battles...looks like I've found a great master!

Shoutmon: Hey Taiki, is it okay to hit him once?

Taiki: What are you saying! Aren't we righteous people on the side of justice! But I allow it.

OchiMushamon: Instead of saying such unsympathetic words, why don't you escape with me~! (Is it okay to call you 'dono' (lord)?)

Shoutmon: (Ahh...he gets on my nerves)

Taiki: (Please do as you wish...)

Zenjirou: Well, there's no choice but to go around and explore the various Zones!

Zenjirou: Since there's still so much we don't know about this world!

Taiki: Yeah...that's right!

Taiki: Let's go to the next Zone!

Akari: It'd be great if the next Zone was a bit warmer~

With the addition of more reliable (?) comrades, Xros Heart advances!

P36: (from the book)

Bagramon: I can see...

Bagramon: A flickering black flame kindled in your soul.

Bagramon: Two new Generals...were they that bad, Tactimon?

Tactimon: They are still small embers.

Tactimon: However, once you put them in some firewood, they might become a fire so strong that it might burn both the earth and the heavens.

Tactimon: The seal of this sword that your Majesty has granted...the day might come that it will have to be removed.

Bagramon: If you say it like that...

P37: (from the book)

Bagramon: The day that my desire will finally be fulfilled...

Bagramon: Might be coming even closer.

-Chapter 5 End-


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: And here is Chapter six. The Xros Wars Saga continues, finally!**

**Lunar: The Xros Wars Saga? Sounds like you're talking about-**

**Me: Never mind… So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Petitmamon: Doesn't seem like a very good Author's Note.**

**Me: Fine, but for the record, I don't own Digimon or most of the translation below.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL **

P01:

*Team Xros Heart continues its adventure! What is the next Zone...!?

Taiki: One...two...three...

Zenjirou: Things are going great! With this we already have 5 Code Crowns!

Akari: The River Zone just now was also a pretty easy victory!

Zenjirou: That's because X4's power is just awesome!

Zenjirou: There are also more Digimon joining us...if this goes on wouldn't it be pretty easy to defeat the Bagra Army?

Taiki: No...

Taiki: After touching the Xros Loader, I roughly understand...I think that X4's power is roughly the same as that MetalGreymon's.

Taiki: So for now, in order to get a sure victory, there's no other way but to separate them.

Taiki: And we're probably not up to match with that Tactimon yet...

P02:

Taiki: Even Kiriha probably has some trump cards hidden up his sleeve, so not yet.

Zenjirou: (It would be great if he could make us "win a sure victory"...)

Shoutmon: Heh!

Shoutmon: We've already become stronger, Taiki! I bet we're already stronger than those guys by now!

Akari: Ah…

Akari: We're exiting the digital space!

Zenjirou: That is...

Akari: Cake...!?

P03:

Children: It's a town of cakes!

Chapter 6: Xros Sweets! The Girls' Sweet Trap!?

P04:

Akari: ...erk...!

Children: Not falling from the sky again!

Taiki: Dah!

Zenjirou: Owwwww!

Akari: Kyaaaaa!?

Taiki: Owowowow...!

Taiki: But we're saved by this fairly soft ground...

Zenjirou: But Akari got buried in the ground!?

Taiki: Are you alright!?

Akari: Bwah! What is this sticky stuff! Shouldn't Zenjirou be the one going through this instead!

Akari: Huh? But it has a pretty nice fragrance...

P05:

Akari: What is this, it's so sweeeeeeet! Deliiiiiiicious!

Zenjirou: Uwah, it's true!

Zenjirou: Is this the highest-grade fresh cream!? It's delicious~!

Shortmon: Ohhhhh, are you alright, travelling ones!?

Shortmon: ! Oh my...!?

Shortmon: That appearance...pointy black hair and goggles...two human comrades...!

Shortmon: I...it can't be, you are...!

P06:

Weddinmon: Welcome, General Taiki, and travelling companions!

Weddinmon: This is Sweets Zone! The sacred land of sweets where many patisseries have gathered!

Weddinmon: I am the mistress who has been entrusted with this place's Code Crown, Weddinmon!

Weddinmon: And these are my servants, Shortmon!

Shoutmon: Hehe! We've already become pretty well-known, huh!

Shortmon: Yes! We've recently gotten news of your actions which have freed many Zones from the Bagra Army...you have become small legends in this war-ridden Digital World!

Taiki: Speaking of which, this place seems quite peaceful...has this place not been invaded by the Bagra Army yet?

Weddinmon: Fufu...you know that sugar is the greatest source of energy, right? The elite forces here are nourished with them to protect against the Bagra Army's invasion!

P07:

Shoutmon: Heh, that makes sense!

Shoutmon: You guys must be better than you look!

Zenjirou: Huh...That means...

Taiki: We usually get the Code Crown somehow after defeating the Bagra Army, but...

Zenjirou: We can't just take the code Crown here and walk away...

Weddinmon: Not at all!

Weddinmon: For Taiki and your comrades, who are fighting to save the whole Digital World...

Weddinmon: I have no objection to entrusting this Code Crown to you!

Lilimon: Eh? Then...is it really okay for us to take the Code Crown!?

Weddinmon: However...

Weddinmon: In order to be entrusted with this Code Crown...you must first pass the trial of Sweets Zone..!

Taiki: Trial?

Weddinmon: Indeed!

P08:

Weddinmon: The best sweets of this Zone...the Super-Ultra-Miracle-Dynamic-Special-Wonder-Galactica-Powerful-Gigantic Wedding Cake...

Weddinmon: Finish it in one sitting!

Taiki: Ehhhhhhhh!?

Shoutmon: I can't even see the top of this thing!

Shoutmon: Don't tell me Taiki is supposed to finish this all by himself!?

Weddinmon: I will allow his comrades that came together with him from the human world to help...but assistance from Digimon is unnecessary! This is meant to test the General's abilities only...!

Ballistamon: It...it looks delicious...I want to try it too...

Dorulumon: I'm getting a heartburn just looking at it...

Taiki: Ku...I...if that's the case...

Zenjirou: Yeah! Let's do it!

P09:

Taiki and Zenjirou: UOOOOOOOOO!

Shoutmon: C...come to think of it, where did Akari go at this time! Doesn't she like sweet stuff!?

Shortmon: Ah, Akari was covered in fresh cream just now, so she...

Akari: Babanbabanbanban~

Cutemon: Haa...bibanonno kyu!

Akari: Hafuu~ In a teacup bathtub...

Cutemon: In a bath of red tea, kyu~3 [Isn't Cutemon a guy! A really lucky guy]

Akari: Haa...it's peaceful, and the sweets are delicious...

Cutemon: I don't want to leave this Zone, kyu~

Akari and Cutemon: This was a great hot bath!

Nene: Hahahahan 3

P10:

Akari: !? Is someone there...?

Akari: Gwehh!? Amano Nene!

Nene: Ah, Akari, it's been a while! What a coincidence, to meet here of all places~3

Akari: What's with that 'I just found a cockroach in the kitchen of my new house' face?

Akari: D...don't lie that this was just a coincidence!

Akari: You're spying on us using those TV-like Digimon, right!?

Akari: Isn't it obvious that you came here with some sort of evil intention!

Nene: Ah, half of that is true, you know? My favorite crepe store is nearby!

Nene: And...the other half about me having evil intentions...? I came because Taiki's seductiveness simply lured me in 3

Akari: Whaaa!?

Akari: Wha...! Ho...!? Uho!

Nene: Ah, this girl sure is interesting to make fun of...

P11:

Akari: D...darn it~~~

Akari: What's with this woman~!

Nene: Ufufu...it was a joke! It was just a joke, Akari~

Nene: I won't take your dear Taiki away...

Akari: !?

Nene: I just wish to borrow him for a while for the sake of my goals...

Nene: It's alright.

Nene: It won't be long before you'll be free of these frightening wars...!

Akari: Eh...! Ehh...!?

Nene: The chance to return to the human world might just be round the corner...

Nene: That's why...just calm down.

Nene: I hope you'll be able to leave everything to me...

Akari: Eh...?

Akari: Wh...what do you mean...

Akari: Ah...

P12:

Nene: That was a splendid illusion technique, Peckmon.

Peckmon: Nene, if we don't hurry, the red boy and his friends will...

Nene: Yes...

Nene: (I'm sorry...but to tell the truth...I won't let you all get hurt by anyone again...)

Nene: For kind people like you, this trap-ridden Digital World is much too harsh...

Nene: Just a while more...just a while more and I'll put an end to everything...!

P13:

Zenjirou: H...heartburn...!

Taiki: We...we should've eaten quite a fair bit now...

Dorulumon: P...pretty much the whole thing is still left...

Shoutmon: Is this trial even possible to clear!

Zenjirou: I...in a way this feels like the most torturing battle up we've ever had...!

Taiki: Y...yeah...b...but...

Taiki: (Even though it causes great heartburns, it's still so delicious...!)

Taiki: (The people who made this must really love sweets...)

Weddinmon: (...)

P14:

Shoutmon: Darn it! Is Akari still bathing without a care in the world!

Taiki: I...it's alright...

Taiki: It's so delicious...I...I can still eat...

Taiki: Some more...

Dorulumon: !

Dorulumon: Ta...Taiki! Zenjirou!

Shoutmon: Uoooooo I won't let your death be in vain Taikiiii!

Ballistamon: Zenjirou...! Rest in peace...!

Dorulumon: They're not dead in the first place...

Dorulumon: But...it seems that the two of them will have to retire.

Dorulumon: We could probably wait for Akari to return and reattempt this challenge another day...

Weddinmon: No...that is enough!

Weddinmon: We have put a lot of effort into making this cake...we're honored to share its taste with you.

P15:

Weddinmon: In consideration of their passion...we shall deliver them painlessly into the afterlife...!

Shoutmon: ...Wha...? WHAAT!?

Dorulumon: What do you mean by that, mistress?

Weddinmon: Ufufufu, what I mean is...this, heroes 3

P17:

Lilithmon: Ahh...

Lilithmon: Just when I thought it'll be my first time meeting face-to-face with the red General boy...he doesn't seem to be in his best shape...

Dorulumon: Wha...Li...Lilithmon!?

Dorulumon: Don't tell me she also has her eyes on us too...!?

Shoutmon: You're called Lilithmon!? Sounds kinda familiar...

Dorulumon: She's one of the commanders of the Bagra Army, like Tactimon!

Dorulumon: Us becoming this well-known has its pros and cons...

Shoutmon: Which means...they've already captured this Zone a long time ago, huh...!

Lilithmon: Ufufu...that's right...

Lilithmon: Weddinmon here was a clever girl...

Lilithmon: She quickly surrendered when we attacked this Zone, and we kept this Zone safe under the condition that she'll continue presenting me with the finest sweets!

P18:

Shoutmon: So you just accepted a bribe of sweets and did whatever you wanted while keeping everything quiet from the superiors, huh!

Lilithmon: Nnnn~! But the mousse this girl makes is simply the best 3

Lilithmon: But you sure are doing things in a roundabout way, aren't you? If you added a little of my magic poison into the sweets you're making them eat, you could kill them or even make them into living puppets you can control at you will...

Weddinmon: P...poison in the cake...!? N...no! It would be absurd for us to take up your time just for this!

Weddinmon: As you can see, we've already turned the General powerless!

Weddinmon: Now what's left is just to finish off the remaining Digimon that can't DigiXros!

Shoutmon: Why you...

Dorulumon: Don't even think that we'll lose to someone who surrendered the Zone without even a fight...!

Weddinmon: Hmph...!

Weddinmon: You're all big talk without knowing how frightening Lilithmon can be!

Weddinmon: I shall be making my move then!

P19:

Weddinmon: LET'S! SWEEEEEEEEEETS!

Shortmon: Yes! Madame!

Shoutmon: What the!?

P20:

Reverse Weddinmon: Ohhohohohoho!

Reverse Weddinmon: Come on! I shall teach you not to take lightly the mistress of Sweets Zone!

Shoutmon: Tch...! It's that absorption fusion that they're good at!

Ballistamon: It's not supposed to be as strong as a DigiXros, we still have a chance of winning!

Shoutmon: Of course! Let's go!

Shoutmon: Rock Damashii!

P21:

Dorulumon: Drill Buster!

Ballistamon: Heavy Speaker!

Ballistamon: Did we do it...!?

Dorulumon: Its whole body is made of sponge and fresh cream...even if we didn't defeat it we should still have done a fair bit of damage!

Reverse Weddinmon: Ohohohoho...as expected of the rumored heroes...

Shoutmon: !

Reverse Weddinmon: It seems that you all possess some pretty good moves, even if you can't DigiXros, hmm?

P22:

Reverse Weddinmon: However...

Reverse Weddinmon: That won't be enough to defeat me...!

Starmon: Oioioi what the heck!? Its destroyed parts are returning to how they were before!?

Dorulumon: !? Look at its base!

P23:

Dorulumon: It's absorbing this cake castle...!

Dorulumon: So that's how its restoring its lost body parts...

Reverse Weddinmon: It's not an exaggeration to say this whole castle...no, this Sweets Zone is part of my body!

Reverse Weddinmon: Fufufu...DigiXros is not the only strengthening technique, you know? Come on...

Reverse Weddinmon: This infinite regeneration ability...do you think you can overpower this!?

Reverse Weddinmon: Crazy Cracker!

Shoutmon: Uwah!?

P24:

Ballistamon: ...ouch

Starmon: Phewww~! That was dangerous!

Shoutmon: That guy's attack power isn't something to laugh at either!

Dorulumon: Curse you!

Dorulumon: (Tch...! My one attack doesn't have enough power!)

Dorulumon: (We need enough attack power to destroy its huge body in one hit...)

Reverse Weddinmon: Fork Dance!

Shoutmon: Gwah!?

Dorulumon: (If only we could become X4, this opponent would be nothing...darn it! We successfully fell into their trap!)

Shoutmon: Owowow...That creep~!

Nene: Ahh...it seems that you're troubled? Little dragon 3

P25:

Shoutmon: !?

Shoutmon: You are...!

Taiki: (A...Amano Nene...?)

Lilithmon: (?...What's with this girl...)

Nene: It seems my beloved Taiki and friends are in trouble...

Nene: I couldn't help but come to save you 3

Taiki: A b...black Xros Loader!?

Taiki: Th...then, you must also be...

Nene: I need you, Taiki...

Nene: That's why...I'll protect you for now.

P26:

Nene: Reload...!

Nene: Sparrowmon!

Ballistamon: S...she Reloaded a Digimon!

Starmon: So that girl was also a General!

Nene: Alright...it's time to dance, Sparrowmon!

Nene: It's been a long time since we've had an opponent worthy of being crushed...!

P27:

Sparrowmon: Hee~ It's been a long time since Nene said something like that!

Sparrowmon: I'm looking forward to it~~

Reverse Weddinmon: O...ohohoho...

Reverse Weddinmon: I thought that some kind of buff, muscular Digimon would come out...

Reverse Weddinmon: So it's a speedy competitor? Then take this!

Reverse Weddinmon: A difficult to avoid all-direction attack that matches speed with speed...!

Reverse Weddinmon: Candle Service Infer...

P28-29:

Sparrowmon: DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Reverse Weddinmon: (What...!?)

Reverse Weddinmon: (What just happened!?)

Reverse Weddinmon: (J...just a high speed...tackle!?)

Reverse Weddinmon: B...but, no matter what injury I get...

Reverse Weddinmon: I just have to repair it...

Sparrowmon: DODOOOOOOOOOOON!

Reverse Weddinmon: Aghaaa!?

Sparrowmon: Ahahahaha! Awesome, awesome!

Sparrowmon: Restore your body over and over again!

P30:

Sparrowmon: That way I can destroy you over and over again~~

Sparrowmon: Crash Boom!

Reverse Weddinmon: Gubueeee!?

P31:

Reverse Weddinmon: Aga...ga...

Reverse Weddinmon: (My...my regeneration can't catch up...!)

Starmon: I...isn't it going a bit too far?

Lilithmon: (Hmm?)

Lilithmon: (The situation looks rather bad...I thought I could use her for a lot of things...)

Lilithmon: (So that's how she fares in battle?)

Lilithmon: ..Well...

Lilithmon: Things are getting interesting, seeing as how even a cute little girl General is joining us...

P32:

Lilithmon: Maybe I should join in on the fun too...3

Dorulumon: (She's here...!)

Dorulumon: (To think that Lilithmon, who's usually a spectator, is finally making her move...)

Dorulumon: (When it comes down to this it's better to think of an escape plan...)

DarkKnightmon: Let me out too, Nene.

DarkKnightmon: With one of the Three Commanders as an opponent, even Sparrowmon will probably be at a disadvantage.

P33:

Nene: Is that okay...?

DarkKnightmon: Don't you think it's a suitable time for us Team Twilight to make our debut? Let's put on a great show here!

Nene: ...Understood.

Shoutmon: !? What...? Does she still plan to use something else...?

Nene: Reload...!

P34-35:

Lilithmon: !

Nene: DarkKnightmon!

Lilithmon: (I can't defend against him with a simple magic shield...)

Lilithmon: (Who is this battle veteran that I don't know of...?)

DarkKnightmon: Fuhahahahaha! Do you wish to know who I am! I will be the supreme ruler of the coming dark ages...!

DarkKnightmon: My name is DarkKnightmon!

Taiki: (DarkKnightmon...!?)

*A supreme clash is inevitable...!

-Chapter 6 End-

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

** Okay! Here it is! The next Chapter! Sorry I haven't updated this recently, but, well, I was trying to focus on my other story's newest chapter and I wanted it to go up really bad since I have how that whole story is going to end stuck in my head. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

** On a completely different note, I am happy to say that I now have two Digimon that can go up to Ultimate Level on DMO, and I now have a Hawkmon and am in the process of getting a Commandramon. Hopefully, I actually get it and don't break the egg.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I've been working on my new drabbles thing.**

**Lunar: Excuses, excuses. Get to our story!**

**Dracomon: Yeah! I wanna digivolve!**

**Lunar: Who says you get to go next? For all you know, I might get to go first.**

**Petitmamon: You're all wrong, it's gonna be me.**

**Tsukaimon: I think it should be the most intelligent out of all of us.**

**Me: You're right. There's only one problem.**

**All: What?**

**Me: I'm not a Digimon.**

**Lunar: I'm gonna… KILL YOU!**

***Everyone but Tsukaimon jump on me***

**Tsukaimon: The Pandamoniam doesn't own Digimon. If she did… Kazemon from Frontier would either be killed off in the first episode, or she would look like an ordinary lady with wings.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

P01:

Losing a battle once in a while?

But it's okay, because everybody's here for me!

Chapter 7: Xros Friend! The Whereabouts of Trust!

P02:

DarkKnightmon: Twin Spear!

Lilithmon: (To think that I would be forced to go defensive...)

Lilithmon: (Don't tell me this superpower of Demon Lord class has escaped detection by the Bagra Army's intelligence network up till now?)

Lilithmon: Fufu..I beg your pardon?

Lilithmon: I know most of the big names in the Digital World, however...

Lilithmon: Of which rural countryside area might you be a noble of!?

P03:

DarkKnightmon: Fuhahaha? That's right...

DarkKnightmon: Let's just take it that I came from the fields of hell!

Sparrowmon: Gyururuuuuun!

Sparrowmon: Random Laser!

Nene: (She's weaker than I expected...)

Nene: (Her abilities may be powerful, but she doesn't seem to be used to battling...)

P04:

Sparrowmon: Oh? It stopped moving, Nene!

Nene: You're right...let's put an end to this quickly.

ReverseWeddinmon: Hiii!?

ReverseWeddinmon: I...I understand! I'll hand the Code Crown to you, so...!

ReverseWeddinmon: If...if you like, I'll treat you to sweets in place of Lilithmon, is that okay!?

Lilithmon: Wait...what!?

Lilithmon: What's with her, betraying me like it's just natural for her!

Lilithmon: !

DarkKnightmon: Haha! You shouldn't be looking elsewhere now, madam!

DarkKnightmon: Don't you have me as your partner for this dance!

P05:

DarkKnightmon: ! Oof...

Lilithmon: Ahhhhhh~...little boy?

Lilithmon: I think you might be a little too full of yourself, aren't you...

DarkKnightmon: !

P06-07:

Lilithmon: Big sis here doesn't like mischievous kids...3

Lilithmon: Empress Emblaze!

DarkKnightmon: Uoooo!?

Dorulumon: Wha...

Dorulumon: What a ruthless battle style...

Nene: Looks like you've gotten serious, Three Commanders...

Nene: Finish her off, Sparrowmon.

Nene: It's better if we can provide reinforcements.

ReverseWeddinmon: Hii...

Taiki: W...wait a sec!

P08:

Nene: ?

Taiki: Weddinmon has already given in! There's no need to finish her off, is there!?

Nene: Fufu..you're kind, Taiki.

Nene: But, sorry 3

Nene: Once someone has betrayed, he'll continue to betray others again and again, you know?

Nene: I myself am more afraid than anybody else of not being able to gain others' trust...

Nene: I don't see the value of...

Nene: ...trying so hard to keep the trust that others place in me.

Shoutmon: (? What's with her face...?)

Nene: !

P09:

Nene: What do you intend to do...?

Taiki: It's true that she tricked us and betrayed us! However...

Taiki: She didn't do that to look down on or hurt anyone!

Taiki: If she just wanted to defeat us...she could've just done as Lilithmon said and put some poison or something in the cake!

Taiki: However, the reason why you didn't do that...it's because you really like sweets, right?

Taiki: It was such a delicious cake...

Taiki: You couldn't bear to add poison to it...!

Taiki: It's the same reason why she surrendered this Zone without a fight...

Taiki: For these guys, who have no battling experience, surrendering is the only way they could go about continuing to make sweets...!

P10:

Nene: ...I can understand that their desire to make sweets is genuine.

Nene: But that isn't a reason to forgive their lies or betrayals.

Taiki: I know that!

Taiki: However...

Taiki: These guys...they have the dream and pride of making delicious sweets to make others happy...!

Taiki: If anyone were to take that and just step on it...I can't let it go...!

Nene: ! Taiki...

Sparrowmon: Wha...what's up with you!

Sparrowmon: Stop saying stuff to trouble Nene!

Sparrowmon: She's just an enemy!

Nene: Sparrowmon!

Sparrowmon: It doesn't matter what happens to her anyway!

Taiki: Wait! She hasn't...

P11:

Nene: !

Taiki: Ballistamon...!?

Sparrowmon: Ehh...?

Sparrowmon: Wah...w-what's with you, let go of me!

Ballistamon: Ca...calm down...you shouldn't fight with others with those feelings.

DarkKnightmon: (Hmph, those children sure are carefree...)

DarkKnightmon: (While I'm here facing off with some absurd monster...)

P12:

DarkKnightmon: Ugh!

DarkKnightmon: (!? Lilithmon is...)

Darkknightmon: Ku...

P13:

DarkKnightmon: Mu!

DarkKnightmon: (! Tch...this is bad...)

Shoutmon: Wah!?

Shoutmon: What's with him, cutting his own arm off...!?

Starmon: Hehhh!

Shoutmon: It...it rotted and melted away!?

P14:

DarkKnightmon: (The demonic poison claws, "Nazar Nail", that corrode anything they touch...)

DarkKnightmon: (If I had reacted a moment later, my whole body would have decayed and I'd have died...!)

DarkKnightmon: (As expected of the Three Commanders, a terrifying opponent...)

DarkKnightmon: (And what I get in return for losing this arm...)

Lilithmon: C...cut...

Lilithmon: O...on my face...a cut...!

P15:

Lilithmon: A CUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Dorulumon: What!?

P16-17:

Starmon: Uwawawawa what's going on!?

Shoutmon: My body's getting sucked iiiiinnnnn!

Dorulumon: H...her anger caused space-time to split open!?

Reverse Weddinmon: I...if we get sucked in by that, we won't be able to return!

DarkKnightmon: Or rather...if we leave things as it is this whole Zone will get sucked in and be annihilated.

Shoutmon: NO WAYYY!?

DarkKnightmon: Sigh...I know that a woman's hysteria can be scary but for it to come to this level...

Lilithmon: (No way! Did I just explode?)

Lilithmon: (If I let a Zone get annihilated again...the Emperor will get mad~~!)

Lilithmon: (Welll..but I guess it's okay! I'll be able to finish off some troublesome enemies this way anyway!)

Lilithmon: (I can come for the Code Crown later...I'll use my beauty to convince them I guess!)

Sparrowmon: Oh darn it! Let go of me!

Ballistamon: Wa...watch out!

Ballistamon: Don't be rash...

Taiki: Ceasefire for now, Sparrowmon! If we don't do something about that space-time rift now...

Sparrowmon: Shut up, shut up!

Sparrowmon: Like heck I'll listen to people who give Nene trouble!

Taiki: Ahhh!?

P18:

Taiki: Wah...!?

Taiki: Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

Shoutmon: Ta...Taiki! Ballistamon!

Nene: S...Sparrowmon!

DarkKnightmon: Ku...this isn't good! If this goes on, we too will be...!

P19:

DarkKnightmon: Hm!

Dorulumon: !? The flow stopped...!?

Nene: What are you doing, DarkKnightmon!?

DarkKnightmon: Closing the space-time rift!

DarkKnightmon: Really...I wasn't planning to spend all the magic power that I've been saving in this place...

Nene: !

Shoutmon: Wa...wait up! What are you gonna do about Taiki and the others who got sucked in...!?

Sparrowmon: Uwa...uwawawawaa!

P20:

Ballistamon: Oof!

Sparrowmon: Hgya!?

Sparrowmon: Yeeeesh!

Sparrowmon: Why the heck did this happen! It's all your fault!

Ballistamon: Owowowww...we lost Taiki too...

Sparrowmon: I...I can't stay here!

Sparrowmon: I gotta hurry back to where Nene is!

Ballistamon: Ah...wait! This place is...

Sparrowmon: Toooo bad!

Sparrowmon: You can just stay here and be a lost child forever!

Sparrowmon: Ouch...!?

Sparrowmon: Wha...what is this!? Ow! Owowowow!

P21:

Sparrowmon: Awawawawawa...dah!?

Sparrowmon: Waaaaahhhhh it hurts, Nene~~~!

Ballistamon: Are you okay?

Ballistamon: This place is most likely the digital space that exists between Zones.

Ballistamon: When we Digimon leave a Zone, we become normal data and cannot maintain our stability...

Ballistamon: This is probably also made of fragments of Zones that got separated from the Zone and somehow landed up here...

Ballistamon: It's safer not to leave here.

Sparrowmon: Then...then how can I return to where Nene is...?

Sparrowmon: We already lost sight of the exit...if I can't fly for long I won't be able to find it...!

Ballistamon: ...

P22:

Ballistamon: What should we do...

Sparrowmon: You IDIIIIIOOOOOTTTTTTT!

Sparrowmon: Waaahhhhh! I'm lonely, I'm hurt, I'm hungryyy~!

Sparrowmon: Even though I promised to eat crepes together with Nene afterwards~!

Sparrowmon: Aahhh! DigiNoir!

Ballistamon: I always have them…if not Shoutmon will make a fuss.

Ballistamon: You want some too?

Sparrowmon: Ehhh! Are you sure~~!?

Sparrowmon: Yayyy I'll have some then-

Sparrowmon: Abyaaa!

P23:

Sparrowmon: What's that, are you making fun of me!?

Ballistamon: You were going to finish off an injured opponent that was going to surrender to you.

Ballistamon: If you don't reflect on that I won't give you any DigiNoir.

Sparrowmon: Wha...what's wrong with finishing an enemy off!

Sparrowmon: Nene said that it was okay to destroy the enemy as many times as you want!

Ballistamon: Even if Nene said that, no.

Ballistamon: You shouldn't just make any opponent out as an enemy. Everybody has their own reasons for fighting.

Ballistamon: Among them, there might also be others that you can understand.

Sparrowmon: Th...then what should I do!? If others come attacking, I'll get defeated if I don't fight back~!

Ballistamon: I'm not saying that you cannot fight.

Ballistamon: There are also times when you cannot understand each other through words.

Ballistamon: During those times, we fight, we battle...

Ballistamon: And maybe you can convey your feelings to the opponent through fighting.

P24:

Ballistamon: In the past, I was afraid of fighting...my hometown Zone was captured by the Bagra Army and I managed to escape.

Ballistamon: After that, I got angered by Shoutmon, whom I met in Green Zone.

Shoutmon: You have a tough body and great power, so why don't you fight!

Shoutmon: You can't tell the opponent anything if you just keep quiet and get defeated!

Shoutmon: Listen up! You know what can really convey your feelings! It's rock! It's battles!

Shoutmon: Show your courage and shout out loudly, 'I am who I am'!

Shoutmon: You may have gone through painful experiences and be in a gloomy mood, but so what!

Shoutmon: When you hit each other at full strength with your feelings, it's possible to make friends that way too!

P25:

Ballistamon: To him, battles are just like words or songs; they're a way to convey your feelings to your opponent.

Ballistamon: Shoutmon's a weird guy, he naturally gets mad or goes into a rage according to his feelings. That's why I'm following him now, because I want to see the future of the Digital World that he will make.

Ballistamon: That girl...Is Amano Nene your friend?

Sparrowmon: Huh?

Sparrowmon: Ah...yeah! Nene is my bestest friend! She reads me books, sings songs for me, and even bakes sweets for me!

Sparrowmon: I love Nene so much!

Ballistamon: ...

Ballistamon: If you really treasure her a lot...you can't just listen to whatever she says without thinking.

P26:

Ballistamon: Friends should accept each other's weaknesses and inexperience.

Ballistamon: If they have any faults, you should try to correct them.

Ballistamon: If you can't do that...when she is really suffering, you won't be able to save her.

Sparrowmon: ...?...Wha...what are you saying...

Sparrowmon: That sounds complicated, I don't understand...

Sparrowmon: !

Ballistamon: You can have some.

Ballistamon: But try to remember and think of what we talked about just now once in a while.

Sparrowmon: ...

P27:

Taiki: (Hmmm, this is a problem...Usually, the Code Crown would lead us to the correct destination, but...)

Taiki: (Without that, how am I supposed to get out of this space?)

Taiki: (Not only that...)

Taiki: (T...the cake I ate just now has all been digested...!)

Taiki: (I'm in big trouble, in the middle of nowhere with nobody around!)

Taiki: ?

Taiki: What is it...?

DarkKnightmon: Just maintaining this gate will continue to expend a vast amount of my magic power!

Nene: But Sparrowmon and the others will never be able to return like that!

P28:

DarkKnightmon: Sparrowmon isn't an indispensable necessity in our plans!

Nene: But it's really powerful in battles! I can't just lose it...

Taiki: (These voices, Nene and...DarkKnightmon? The path of space-time is still connected through the Xros Loader?)

DarkKnightmon: If you're hindering our plans just for the battle potential of one member, you've got your priorities wrong! Get down; I'll be closing the gate right now!

Taiki: (Seems like they're having a scary conversation...it's better if we escape quickly.)

Taiki: (But the two of them don't seem too friendly with each other, despite them being in the same team...)

Taiki: Ohh!?

Sparrowmon: The first time we met, I was still a baby, and Nene's group just recently got lost in the Digital World!

Sparrowmon: The both of us didn't know left from right, so it was pretty troublesome!

Sparrowmon: So we joined forces and wandered around...when we arrived in Shinobi Zone, we made friends with the Monitamons and she finally became a General and learned how to use DigiXros!

Ballistamon: (? Group...?)

P29:

Sparrowmon: But then for a while, Kotone's condition got quite bad...

Sparrowmon: She was always sleeping and wouldn't open her eyes.

Ballistamon: (...huh? Kotone? Who's that...)

Sparrowmon: Then there's that time! Those guys...SkullKnightmon and DeadlyAxemon came to the village!

Sparrowmon: They said they would save Kotone and made some deal with Nene...

Ballistamon: Wawawawawait a minute! Who's Kotone? Is it a Digimon? And SkullKnightmon and Deadly-something-mon...

Sparrowmon: Eh? Kotone? She's Nene's little sister. She's so small and cute, I like her!

Sparrowmon: But I hate SkullKnightmon and DeadlyAxemon! After they joined the team, Nene got kinda scarier...

Ballistamon: (L...little sister!? So there are other humans who got lost in the Digital World...!)

Sparrowmon: Oh no! That was supposed to be a secret! Idiot! It's because you asked unnecessary things!

Ballistamon: Oww! You were the one who said it yourself...

Taiki: So, according to what you said...

P30:

Taiki: I was wondering if you could tell us a bit more about Nene...

Ballistamon: Taiki! You're okay!

Taiki: No, I'm actually in big trouble...

Taiki: Um...Ballistamon...

Taiki: Do you have any paper?

(Because the image was too unsightly, please enjoy this replacement image instead)

Taiki: Alright! I'm alive again!

Taiki: As expected of Ballistamon, you're always well-prepared!

Ballistamon: Yup, well...wash your hands.

Sparrowmon: You stink, so don't come any closer for a while.

P31:

Taiki: Alright! So, while we have a talk...

Taiki: Why don't we escape from this space at the same time!

Ballistamon: !?

Sparrowmon: Escape...how?

Taiki: Sparrowmon! I'll borrow your power for a while!

Nene: Wait! DarkKnightmon!

Nene: What will you do about Taiki...? He's the 'Third General', we cannot remove him from our plans...

DarkKnightmon: You seem to be quite interested in him for some reason, however...

DarkKnightmon: At worst we can also use Aonuma Kiriha from Blue Flare as the 'Third'.

P32:

DarkKnightmon: I can't bear to expend any more of my magic power that I was saving to fight the Bagra Army! There's a possibility of a hindrance cropping up during that 'ritual'!

Nene: ...But he's more!

Nene: Our wavelengths...will meet.

Nene: It's worth waiting a while more...

Shoutmon: (? She...)

Shoutmon: (Don't tell me, she's trying to cover up for Taiki...?)

Kiriha: What's going on...?

Shoutmon: !

Kiriha: I flew here after hearing that Kudou Taiki has appeared in Sweets Zone...

Kiriha: But it looks like some strange stuff has happened here.

P33:

Kiriha: You seem to be going on about whether or not you can use other people in your own way...

Kiriha: You're saying a lot of selfish things, DarkKnightmon. So you're the one pulling the strings behind that girl...

Nene: Kiriha...

Taiki: Sparrowmon! Ballistamon! DigiXros!

Taiki: Sparrowmon AB (After Burner)!

P34:

Sparrowmon: Dogyururu~~~n! Awesome, awesome!

Sparrowmon: I've never flown this fast before!

Taiki: Since a DigiXros form can withstand the corrosion of digital space for a longer time...we should be able to make it if we continue flying at this speed towards the response!

Ballistamon: After that, once we get out we can stop the paralysis and close the exit.

Taiki: Sparrowmon! Continuing from what you said just now...Nene made a deal with DarkKnightmon in order to save her little sister, Kotone, right?

Taiki: Then what is DarkKnightmon's motive? I bet he wasn't helping Nene out of sheer goodwill, right?

Sparrowmon: I dunno...Nene seems to know though. I've never heard anything of it you know?

Taiki: The 'Three Generals' that are needed for the plan...

Taiki: He should be aiming to use me, Kiriha and Nene for some kind of ritual...

P35:

Taiki: Waaahhh! Drive safelyyyyy!

Sparrowmon: Aahh, he's not using Aonuma Kiriha.

Sparrowmon: He said Kiriha's and Taiki's colour compatibility is bad so he won't be using them together!

Taiki: Ehhh...!? That means...isn't he short of one person!? Isn't there supposed to be another General...

Sparrowmon: Huh? That's Kotone.

Taiki: Eh...!?

Sparrowmon: Kotone's a General too, you know? Didn't I tell you?

Taiki: I didn't hear anything like that!

-Chapter 7 End-


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: I feel like posting a ton of chapters today. So, I'm doing this one too.**

**Lunar: Why can't you do this with our story?**

**Me: Because I'm not dubbing your story, I'm writing it!**

**Dracomon: You're pathetic.**

**Me: It's not my fault you guys are such losers that it's impossible to write about you.**

**Petitmamon: Hey! We don't make fun of you!**

**Me: Really? Dracomon has called me a chunk, one of you guys said the world would explode if I owned Digimon, and a few other things I can't remember.**

**Petitmamon: Oh yeah…**

**Me: Whatever. I don't own Digimon.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

P01:

Chapter 8: Xros Generals! Assemble the Anti-Bagra Allied Forces!?

What hides in the girl's shadow...?

P02:

DarkKnightmon: Ohh...well, pardon me!

DarkKnightmon: This is the first time we've met, Aonuma Kiriha!

DarkKnightmon: I do hope you're not offended! I think highly of your abilities, and would like to know if you'd like to join forces to defeat the Bagra Army...

Kiriha: Reload...

Kiriha: Cyberdramon!

Nene: Wha..!

P03:

Nene: (Battle forces that I don't know about...?)

Nene: Gu...Reload!

Nene: Shurimon!

Nene: (Is that one of the 'trump cards' he was talking about!?)

Shurimon: !?

P04:

Nene: Kyaa!

DarkKnightmon: Mu...

Kiriha: I have no intention to join forces with you.

Kiriha: And I'd like you to open that hole up for a while. Welcoming Kudou Taiki as my subordinate is already part of my plan to defeat the Bagra Army...

DarkKnightmon: Oh my, how frightening. However, you know that if you kill me now, this whole Zone will be destroyed, right?

Kiriha: I don't know, sweets and pastries aren't necessary in my plan...all I want is the Code Crown.

Shoutmon: T...that jerk, saying whatever he likes again...!

P05:

Greymon: Wait a sec, Kiriha! What about your promise to buy me some snacks!

Kiriha: Bear with it once in a while! You'll get tooth decay again.

MailBirdramon: !

MailBirdramon: Nuu!?

Nene: Don't move, Kiriha...I can't afford to lose DarkKnightmon right now...!

Nene: You don't have to worry, I'll have that hole ope...

Kiriha: Cyberdramon!

P06:

Kiriha: If I get killed, completely destroy that guy's body.

Kiriha: I can't guarantee that he'll die if only his head is crushed.

Nene: Wha...!

DarkKnightmon: (He doesn't seem foolhardy at first glance but)

DarkKnightmon: (Even if he has the best protection available, he's prepared to risk his life as compensation if that's not enough...!)

DarkKnightmon: (But to call him a fierce dog would be a little impolite...)

DarkKnightmon: (This boy...he really is a tiger.)

DarkKnightmon: However...my General, Nene, has said that yours and Taiki's colors are too pure and will never mix...

DarkKnightmon: Therefore, if you don't join forces with us, we'll have to fight and eliminate you...

P07:

Kiriha: So what if that girl said it!

Kiriha: Taiki will become mine! The ones that will be destroyed are the Bagra Army and you all!

Nene: Kiriha...

Zenjirou: H...how far is he going to take things his way...!

Dorulumon: (This is bad...! If this goes on both of them will die...!)

Taiki: Wa...wait up, Sparrowmon!

DarkKnightmon: !?

Taiki: If we thrust through at this speed...!

P08-09:

Sparrowmon: DOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!

Taiki: Waaaaaaaahhhhh!

Taiki: Dawahh!

Sparrowmon: Gyugyuun! That felt AWESOME!

Sparrowmon: Let's fly together again!

Ballistamon: N...never perform this DigiXros again...!

Taiki: I feel sick...!

Kiriha: Yo, Taiki!

Kiriha: Your surroundings are as noisy as always!

Taiki: Geh! Kiriha! How about you, what are you doing here!

Kiriha: Isn't it obvious? I came to chase you down. Become my subordinate, Kudou Taiki!

Taiki: No way!

Sparrowmon: Yaayyy I'm back, Nene!

Nene: T...that's enough, Shurimon! You can let Kiriha go now!

P10:

DarkKnightmon: Sigh...it's quite surprising that you could even escape by grabbing on to our army's Sparrowmon...

DarkKnightmon: I wonder if it's in your nature or if it's fate...

DarkKnightmon: You seem to be able to fascinate anyone, Digimon or human...Kudou Taiki.

P11:

DarkKnightmon: The one thing that the emperor Bagramon is afraid of, the power of DigiXros...

DarkKnightmon: The three Generals who can use that power and their respective armies, all gathered in one place today!

DarkKnightmon: This is a moment in history!

DarkKnightmon: I wonder if this hints to a future of the Digital World filled with hope!

Kiriha: Stop it with your lame drama!

Kiriha: I thought I told you that I'm not joining forces with you...!

DarkKnightmon: You're bad at socializing.

Nene: What do you think, Taiki?

Nene: I've been thinking about joining forces with you for some time now. You've seen Lilithmon's power, right?

Nene: Even with those direct battling abilities, she's said to be the least powerful among the Three Commanders. And above them lies Bagramon...

P12:

Nene: If we battle while being split up like that, we'll just be fighting a losing battle. I think that cooperating to fight them should be the way to go...

Taiki: Nene.

Taiki: To save your little sister, Kotone...exactly what kind of deal did you make with DarkKnightmon...!?

Nene: !...

Nene: ! Sparrowmon...!?

Sparrowmon: S-sorry, it just slipped out...

Taiki: Is there no other way to save your sister? I'm okay with looking for that solution together!

Kiriha: ?

Kiriha: (What are they talking about...?)

Taiki: I feel that making a deal with that Digimon is dangerous...!

DarkKnightmon: You're making me sound bad...I'm just a lone gentleman who would like to return peace to this Digital World!

DarkKnightmon: It was for that purpose that I wanted to join forces with Nene and you other Generals...

P13:

Kiriha: Hmph! Look who's talking...!

Kiriha: Aren't you the ones who orchestrated the meeting between those guys and Tactimon in Snow Zone...!? To balance it out you even called me in...

Kiriha: Then, tricking them the Xros Loader and Code Crown...

Taiki: (Ah...!)

Kiriha: You were actually checking on Kudou Taiki and his Digimons' strengths...or maybe even wanted to get them to join you?

DarkKnightmon: He sure has good foresight...

DarkKnightmon: Oh no, I really don't wish to make an enemy out of a General like that! Right, Nene?

DarkKnightmon: I apologize for my rudeness.

DarkKnightmon: Well, it's true that we're not exactly a group of good people. However, we are at least reasonable.

DarkKnightmon: Regardless of appearances, we are different from the Bagra Army who invades Zones...

P14:

DarkKnightmon: How about it? While we will use you as battle forces, you too are free to use us.

Nene: It's also a way to build up a trusting relationship between us, without doubting each other. I'm looking forward to getting to know each other, you know?

Taiki: That...isn't being friends, Nene!

Taiki: These guys are here to heed my call...because I have faith in them!

Taiki: I will fight, even when I'm suffering...!

Taiki: Victory obtained your way has no meaning...!

P15:

DarkKnightmon: ...I say...

DarkKnightmon: That opinion does make you the example of an ally of justice...no, but that's alright.

DarkKnightmon: Our negotiations have failed...see, Nene?

DarkKnightmon: Like I said, using our insurance would've been the correct option, right...?

Taiki: ...?

Dorulumon: Insurance, you say...?

Cutemon: Do...Dorulumon!

Dorulumon: ! Cutemon...! Where have you been up till now! Didn't you enter the bath together with Akari...

Cutemon: B...big trouble, kyu! Akari was...Akari was...!

Dorulumon: What's wrong!? What happened to Akari...?

Shoutmon: Ahh!?

P16:

Zenjirou: !...

Taiki: Akari...!

P17:

Nene: In exchange for returning her...

Nene: Taiki...I'd like you to come with us to our origin. You're needed to achieve our goals!

Nene: Don't worry, she's just asleep...if you conform to us, she will definitely not get hurt...!

Taiki: ...!

Kiriha: ...How despicable!

MailBirdramon: Taking a girl hostage to force an enemy to surrender is a disgrace to a warrior...!

Greymon: How about I roast you with my flames and crush you with my teeth right now...!?

Taiki: Kiriha, please stop...

Kiriha: To me, she has no right to take people hostage! If you're not going to interfere then I will...!

Taiki: STOP IT!

P18:

Kiriha: !...

Taiki: Nene, promise me.

Taiki: You will return Akari if I follow you, right...!?

DarkKnightmon: Of course!

DarkKnightmon: I, DarkKnightmon, as a knight, once I've made a promise...

Taiki: SHUT UP!

DarkKnightmon: !

Taiki: I'm asking Nene...!

P19:

DarkKnightmon: ...He's a dragon...!

Nene: ...I promise...

Nene: Even if words may have no meaning in this situation...I can bet my life on it if needed...

Taiki: ...

Taiki: ...hm, understood. Although I'm not sure what you might be thinking of...

Taiki: Let's go!

Dorulumon: Taiki!?

Dorulumon: Are you just gonna believe her story like that!?

P20:

Dorulumon: Shoutmon...!?

Shoutmon: ...

Kiriha: Kudou...!

Taiki: Sorry, Kiriha! I was forced by circumstances this time!

Taiki: I bet your blood must be boiling...but thanks for bearing with it!

Kiriha: ...To be honest, instead of feeling grateful, you should be feeling really disgusted by me.

Kiriha: I was intending to be a gentleman here too...but I was a bit too reckless, especially in a situation involving a lady...

Nene: Oh...I really envy Akari.

Nene: There's also a lady that you tried to thrust away over here...?

P21:

Kiriha: I'm not calling a woman that is interested in peeping on others; a lady...!

Nene: If you leave me further than 20 meters away, this blade will fall and slice your hands off.

Taiki: SCARY!

Nene: So don't even think about trying to escape.

Nene: DarkKnightmon!

Nene: Release Akari.

DarkKnightmon: Isn't it alright even if you don't keep such a close eye on him?

DarkKnightmon: Didn't both of you say you'd keep your promises?

P22:

Nene: Reload...

Nene: Ornismon!

Shoutmon: Uoo...!?

P23:

Starmon: Wha...what's that thing, it's freakin' huge!

Jijimon: Ornismon! It's a legendary Digimon said to have rampaged through the ancient Digital World! To think that it still lives...

Nene: Zone Transfer!

Shoutmon: Taiki!

Shoutmon: Go and ascertain what you want to ascertain!

Shoutmon: You don't have to come help us immediately! I can take a nap or something while waiting for you!

Taiki: I'll do that! Then I'll leave Akari to you for this while!

P24:

DarkKnightmon: What a thing to say in front of me...

Sparrowmon: Hey...Nene...!

Sparrowmon: I...I!

Sparrowmon: I don't think Taiki and his friends are such bad guys...

Sparrowmon: So...don't do stuff that'll sour your friendship with them...

Sparrowmon: I also wonder if it's possible to find a way to rescue Kotone together with them...

Nene: (...)

Nene: (...that's right...! Apart from those by my side...I have Sparrowmon's whereabouts too...!)

Sparrowmon: Nene...?

Nene: Sparrowmon.

P25:

Nene: Go down there.

Nene: I'm done with you.

Sparrowmon: ...eh...? Wh-what are you saying, Nene...?

Nene: I've thought about this before, but after knowing such a huge secret, you could simply spill it out...you have too little self-control to be a soldier. You're not needed in battles from now on...It's dangerous as long as you're around.

Nene: In order to obtain the 'Third General', I desperately needed battle strength, so I used you. However...I'm finally able to omit you.

Nene: Thank you for everything up till now...and from now on, live freely.

P26:

Sparrowmon: No...no way...

Shoutmon: H-hey!

Shoutmon: Hey, what's the meaning of this!? Why did she suddenly...!

Sparrowmon: Wh...why!? What should I do!? Nene said she didn't need me anymore...!

Akari: ...nnn...

Akari: H...huh...?

Akari: Why am I...here...?

Zenjirou: Akari...

P27:

Taiki: (Both DarkKnightmon and Ornismon don't seem to be corroded in the digital space even though they're Digimon...they must be pretty strong Digimon...)

DarkKnightmon: Fufu...this is rare, seeing you suddenly pull off such an elaborate drama...

DarkKnightmon: I can see that you're very concerned about Sparrowmon...goodness gracious, you have no trust in me at all.

Taiki: (...?)

DarkKnightmon: Ohh! We're exiting the digital space! Welcome to our Zone! Taiki!

Taiki: !

P28-29:

Nene: Rain Zone.

Nene: The land of downpour that is said to have neverending rain, which is collected from all the tears shed in the Digital World.

P30-31:

DarkKnightmon: This is my castle, the Dark Crystal Palace.

DarkKnightmon: You might feel a slight chill, but please bear with it. This body of black iron doesn't feel any warmth or cold...

Taiki: !

Taiki: This is...!?

P32-33:

Taiki: What is this...!?

Taiki: The Digimon are imprisoned in the crystals...!

DarkKnightmon: How is it? This is my collection I'm proud of...

DarkKnightmon: All of them were well-known veteran Digimon. Fufu...it was hard work just collecting them all...!

DarkKnightmon: Nene over here has also helped a lot in getting some of these...!

DarkKnightmon: They're alive, you know? Right now, they're just sleeping within the crystal.

Taiki: (Th...this guy...what on earth is he planning to do with them!?)

DarkKnightmon: Now, they will awaken!

DarkKnightmon: For the sake of my holy war that will start from now...!

DarkKnightmon: Ladies and gentlemen! Let's start the ritual...!

DarkKnightmon: A new history of darkness shall start from this moment!

Taiki: !

Nene: I don't think I need to explain, that is my little sister...

P34:

Nene: Kotone.

Akari: No way!

Akari: It's all my fault...it's all my fault that Taiki...!

Zenjirou: Don't worry, Akari! You didn't do anything wrong!

Shoutmon: That's right! All we need to do is go beat em' up and rescue Taiki!

P35:

Kiriha: ...so? How do you intend to rescue him? Where do you think he is? How do you intend to cross Zones?

Shoutmon: Uh...ahhhh! About that!

Shoutmon: We have fighting spirit! Everybody, let's run all the way to the ends of the Zone!

Kiriha: (What an idiot...! Wh...why does Taiki want to fulfill this guy's dream...!?)

Monimon: Moni?

Sparrowmon/Zenjirou: Eh...

Monimon: Moni!

Zenjirou: Huh? This guy...it's the one Nene's usually carrying in her arms...

Sparrowmon: Monimon! Why are you here...?

Nene: If all of you are seeing this video, this means...

Nene: We have captured Taiki...and DarkKnightmon is trying to fulfill his own selfish ambitions...

All of them: !

Nene: If that happens, nobody will be able to stop him...probably not even the emperor Bagramon can.

Nene: So, at least...I'd like all of you to know the truth...I'd like you to escape to the place where his eyes can't reach...!

-Chapter 8 End-

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

** I apologize for the lack of an ending note on the last chapter. It slipped my mind. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'm hoping I can dub up to chapter 12 before around 5:00. I'm finishing my homework at that time.**

** On a side note, I would like to tell you all about my new Digimon. I now have a Commandramon lv. 20 and my Hawkmon is lv. 11. Second, my Falcomon can go up to Crowmon now. Anubis is lv. 32 and is close to going up another level.**

** Remember to R+R.**

** Thanks!**

** Pandamoniam**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: We are nearing my favorite chapter!**

**Lunar: Just do the disclaimer. I have no wisecrack left in me.**

**Me: Wow. I really do need to end this.**

**Petitmamon: *Yawn* I'll do it. Pandamoniam doesn't own Digimon. If she did… *Collapses in sleep.***

**Me: Okay…**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

P01:

Chapter 9: Xros Darkness! The Dark Fortress of Conspiracy!

P02:

Nene: DarkKnightmon's goal is to control the power of DigiXros that the three Generals have...and to draw out their Xros Code...

Nene: Which will be fused together with one of the Generals' Xros Loader.

Nene: To make a Xros Loader that brings about the power of a negative DigiXros...a 'Darkness Loader'.

Nene: DarkKnightmon will use that to make the Generals move according to his will and to capture them.

Nene: The power that the Darkness Loader brings about...'Forced DigiXros'...is an evil power that forces the other Digimon, regardless of its will, to DigiXros and add on only its power.

Nene: Theoretically, by using that power, DarkKnightmon will be able to power up without limits...just by taking in this castle's Digimon, he could probably attain power at least slightly above that of the Three Commanders...

P03:

Taiki: ...! What the heck...this is bad...!?

Nene: Don't worry, Taiki.

Taiki: ?

Nene: Although he is evil, he is also a pragmatist. If you lost the Xros Code and became and ordinary human, he would probably also lose interest in you and leave you alone after that...

Nene: I don't know how reliable this information is, but...there are rumors saying that the Code Crown of the world of unlimited wilderness, Corridor Zone...

Nene: ..Is linked to the human world. When you're able to meet up with Akari and the others again, it might be good to look for that place.

Taiki: Wait up, what are you going to do, Nene...

Taiki: Wasn't your goal to return to the human world together with your sister?

Taiki: I mean...about that, is there any relation between DarkKnightmon's goal and helping Kotone...?

Taiki: ! It can't be...you...!?

P04:

Nene: A few years ago...In order to help Sparrowmon, who was an orphaned baby at that time, I got hold of the Xros Loader...

Nene: And I got lost in the Digital World together with my sister.

Nene: Although it was full of dilemmas in the beginning...slowly, our number of acquaintances increased and we learnt about the structure of this world, and the power of DigiXros...and finally, just as we're about to start searching seriously for a way to return to the human world...

Nene: My sister, Kotone's, health deteriorated...she fell asleep and would not regain consciousness.

Nene: At that moment, SkullKnightmon and DeadlyAxemon appeared before us...DarkKnightmon's true forms, their form before they DigiXrosed.

P05:

Starmon: So that form was actually a DigiXrosed form!?

Dorulumon: I see...that makes sense at least, considering his power...

Nene: They told me that originally, I was the only one chosen to come to the Digital World to become a General due to the Xros Code hidden inside me...and my sister became involved in this only because she happened to be nearby...

Nene: But coincidentally, Kotone also possessed an incomplete Xros Code...! However, it put a burden on young Kotone's body and took away some of her life energy...

Nene: When our parents died, we were quickly handed over to some distant relatives. Kotone is my...one and only blood relative.

Nene: I didn't want to lose her, no matter what...!

Nene: When they make the Darkness Loader, if they can remove the Xros Code from Kotone's body in the process, we will be able to help her...I resolved to support their conspiracy, knowing that this might bring some sort of disaster upon the Digital World.

Taiki: Then...you really are...!

Nene: DarkKnightmon has sealed my heart for eternity using dark magic. I told you that I'm prepared to be controlled by him...

P06:

Nene: I will become the General of the Darkness Loader...a real witch that will rule the Digital World in darkness for eternity.

Nene: That is...the deal I made with DarkKnightmon.

Sparrowmon: T...That can't be...!

Sparrowmon: You're lying, Nene...right!?

Ballistamon: ...I see...!

Ballistamon: Nene told you to go away because she didn't want to sacrifice you to use in the forced DigiXros...!

Sparrowmon: !

Shoutmon: ...Unforgivable...!

P07:

Kiriha: Hmph...! That DarkKnightmon is certainly an incorrigible one...!

Shoutmon: That's not it...

Shoutmon: To let such a sad thing like this be overlooked...

Shoutmon: What's unforgivable is the Digital in its current state!

Shoutmon: All of us each live separately...and we can only be found getting into quarrels and fights...!

Shoutmon: However...even when we clash at full power, we're able to make up...and everybody is happy...that's how it's supposed to be...!

Shoutmon: How can this kind of one-sided thing, making use of somebody's circumstances to crush their heart, be allowed...!

P08:

Sparrowmon: A...Aonuma Kiriha! I beg you!

Sparrowmon: Take me to where Nene is...! You should be able to use your Xros Loader to follow the log registered in my body to Rain Zone, where Nene and the others are!

Sparrowmon: I don't know what I can do if I go there, but...I...I want to be by Nene's side...!

Shoutmon: I...I beg you too!

Shoutmon: I gotta rescue Taiki...

Shoutmon: He's essential for the future of the Digital World...!

Shoutmon: I can't give him to you, but...

Shoutmon: If I'm okay with you, I'll become your subordinate or whatever!

Shoutmon: I beg you! Please help us...!

Kiriha: ...

Kiriha: ..Are you an idiot?

Kiriha: Kudou Taiki is fighting to fulfill your dream. If you're gone, then there's no point for him...

Shoutmon: What!?

P09:

Kiriha: Not only that, I should've told you before that I don't need trash Digimon like you...

Shoutmon: Gah..!

Kiriha: However...

Kiriha: That DarkKnightmon's methods really get on my nerves...

Kiriha: So I'll...crush him!

Kiriha: If you don't mind becoming my pawn for that goal, then why not be used by me...?

Shoutmon: Mu...

Shoutmon: Mukyaaaaa! You just say whatever you like!

Shoutmon: Ah darn it! If that's the case, I'll become your pawn several times over!

MailBirdramon: Hey, he's really helping them.

Greymon: That's rare, that attitude of Kiriha's...

Greymon: Is that what they call tsunde-

Mailbirdramon: Oops, now don't say any more? You'll get hit afterwards.

Kiriha: Let's go, you trash. Fight so that you won't get in my way at least.

Shoutmon: Heh! Trash, you say...even small flames can gather to become a bonfire!

P10:

Shoutmon: If you let the flame burn and spread...it's not my fault if it becomes a huge fire!

Kiriha: (...Now, that guy who gets on my nerves...)

Kiriha: (...who dunked a noble lady's resolution into mud...I'm a man named Aonuma Kiriha!)

Kiriha: (I wonder if I can still be called a king without falling into shame...! I'm coming now, Amano Nene...!)

Taiki: No way...

P11:

Taiki: Even though you...had to carry such painful thoughts while battling alone...!

Taiki: We...we just kept on chasing after you...

Taiki: Sorry...! I'm so sorry, Nene...!

Nene: What are you apologizing for...

Nene: Up till now, I've tricked and hurt so many Digimon...and many times I've been called a witch for that.

Nene: Even then, I didn't take responsibility for anything and just disappeared, feigning ignorance. Even though there's a reason to hate me, there's no reason for me to be sympathized with...

Taiki: But...! But I...!

Nene: Right, right. You can't ignore it...Although I've been observing you for a long time, I never really understood that part of you.

Taiki: Eh?

Nene: Aren't you feeling cold? You were caught in the rain just now...

Taiki: I...I'm alright, Nene! You should care more for yourself...

P12:

Nene: It's okay...my heart and body have already become just trading goods.

Nene: These little things are the only things I can do for you now...

Nene: On top of that, although it might be shameless of me...I want to depend on your benevolence...!

Nene: Please...take care of Kotone and Sparrowmon for me...!

Nene: There might be people out there who blame them for my sins...!

Nene: Not only that, Sparrowmon...I kept lying to him and telling him only the good things because I got too emotionally attached to him...!

Nene: I wish for you to lead him so that he won't step out of line again...!

Taiki: ...! I...

Taiki: I refuse!

Nene: Heh!?

Taiki: Do you think that Kotone or Sparrowmon would be happy with that!? Even if it's impossible now, we will definitely come to save you eventually!

P13:

Taiki: After that, you have to settle yourself the problems you have created!

Taiki: If that is too hard, when that time comes, I'll help you!

Nene: Ta...Taiki...but...

Taiki: Although you seem to have an eye out for people, you made one miscalculation.

Taiki: It's not because I'm a General...I'm here now because I couldn't ignore Shoutmon's dream!

Taiki: Even if I'm not a General anymore, I'll still fight together with them!

Taiki: I don't want to mix in a sad phrase into Shoutmon's song that will resonate into the future!

Taiki: That's why...I'll definitely help you! There must be some way!

Nene: (...)

Nene: You're a mysterious person...why are you able to chase another person's dream so innocently...?

Nene: The red color of your heart is clear...it's too clear...!

P14:

Nene: With your amount of talent and passion...

Nene: Why is it that you notice another person's dream instead of your own...?

Taiki: Eh...?

DarkKnightmon: Ah...boys and girls.

Taiki: !

DarkKnightmon: Although it is my bad for not reading the atmosphere when you're getting excited...

DarkKnightmon: Are you ready now? The preparations for the ritual are done.

Nene: ...This is?

DarkKnightmon: As you can see, they're handcuffs. I'd like you to put them on.

DarkKnightmon: It's not that I doubt your precious resolve, but...

P15:

DarkKnightmon: Even I don't know what humans might do at the end when their lives are at stake. Just a little doubt can affect the whole ritual gravely...

DarkKnightmon: Both you and I would like a little insurance on the other party...do you not like it?

Nene: ...I'm fine with it.

Taiki: Nene...!

DarkKnightmon: Now then...right here and now, all the preparations are in place...

DarkKnightmon: The time has come when the dream I've had for years will be granted...no, the time has come when everything shall begin...!

P16:

DarkKnightmon: Up till now...I am grateful to you, Nene...!

DarkKnightmon: Thanks to your actions, my short-lived dream didn't just slip away; as of now, my ambitions have become reality...!

Nene: Kotone...!

DarkKnightmon: Even my frozen soul...cannot contain the burning emotion I feel now...

DarkKnightmon: (...)

DarkKnightmon: Ah...that's right. Speaking of thanks, I'll tell you an interesting little story.

Nene: Story...?

P17:

DarkKnightmon: Your sister...Kotone, has an incomplete Xros Code in her, and she fell asleep because her body was unable to take that burden...

DarkKnightmon: That was all a lie.

Nene: ...

Nene: ...eh...?

DarkKnightmon: This child...hides a Xros Code in her body that might be even stronger than Taiki's.

DarkKnightmon: What was being a burden to her body was actually this power that was too strong.

Nene: ...Wha...

Nene: What...do you...mean...?

DarkKnightmon: The one who I truly considered to be my General was not you.

DarkKnightmon: Her...by that I mean Kotone.

DarkKnightmon: Isn't that great, Nene? You did not lose your life or your heart. Live on, in a world without your sister...and carry the sins you've committed and your hate on your back.

P18:

Nene: Wha...

DarkKnightmon: Uku...

DarkKnightmon: *lots of laughter*

P19:

DarkKnightmon: Hyahahahahahahaha!

DarkKnightmon: Fu...! Fu...fu!

Nene: Ah...wha...

DarkKnightmon: You, originally noble and benevolent, just assumed yourself to become the witch...as you dyed your hands in the irrevocable sins you've committed and fall into the abyss of despair...to be honest, it excites me...

DarkKnightmon: Ahh...!

Nene: Ah...!

DarkKnightmon: What a pitiful princess you are...!

Nene: Haa...!

DarkKnightmon: Look...now, the last sin is growing from under your feet, you know?

DarkKnightmon: Take a look!

Taiki: !

P20:

Nene: Wha...!?

Taiki: What is that! Is it growing from Nene's shadow...!?

DarkKnightmon: Shademon!

DarkKnightmon: It's a Digimon of the demon world that lurks in people's shadows and feeds off their despair before emerging...It is the last thing needed in my plan...I planted its larva in your shadow some time ago...to think that it's grown this magnificently!

DarkKnightmon: By it absorbing the three people's Xros Codes and possessing the General's bodies it changes that person's Xros Loader into a Darkness Loader...!

P21:

DarkKnightmon: Alright...Shademon!

Taiki/Nene: !

DarkKnightmon: Devour their Xros Codes!

Taiki: Gwah!

Taiki: These patterns...

Taiki: Th...this is the Xros Code!?

Nene: Kyaaa! Ah! Aaaaahhhh!

DarkKnightmon: Fuhahahahaha! If it's trying to outsmart each other than it looks like I'm the winner, Nene!

DarkKnightmon: Look at this, brother! With this...With this, I will now surpass you...

P22-23:

DarkKnightmon: Uwah!?

Taiki: Wha...what's happening!?

DarkKnightmon: This shaking...it's not an earthquake...

Duskmon: Da...DarkKnightmon-sama!

Duskmon: Reporting!

Duskmon: A mid-size squadron of battling Digimon has gathered southeast of the castle!

Duskmon: It attacked our castle with a powerful ranged cannon...!

P24-25:

MetalGreymon + Cyber Launcher!

MailBirdramon: Impaaaaaaaact!

Kiriha: Battle report!

MailBirdramon: The upper-center of the enemy fortress has been hit! What looks like the lookout tower has been demolished!

Kiriha: Alright! Get ready for the next attack!

Lilimon: Idiooooot! Why did you attack so suddenly!?

Sunflowmon: What if you hit Taiki or Nene!

Kiriha: Grr..you're annoying, you lookout plants!

Kiriha: Just watch!

Kiriha: To DarkKnightmon, Kudou Taiki and Amano Nene are cards that can't be lost...

Kiriha: He will protect them no matter what happens!

Kiriha: Second shot...FIRE!

Sunflowmon/Lilimon: Kyaaaaaaaaa!

P26:

MailBirdramon: The beam has been dispersed!

MailBirdramon: There's a strong magic shield around the middle area!

Kiriha: Hmph...With that, we know where they are now.

Lilimon: Go...

Sunflowmon: Going his way...

DarkKnightmon: Send out the Harpymon and Golemon units! Tell Ornismon to counterattack too!

DarkKnightmon: Coming at me head-on...? I wonder what you intend to do with such a small army, Aonuma Kiriha...!

Kiriha: CRUSH THEM!

P27:

Kiriha: MetalGreymon! Dorulumon! Ballistamon! DigiXros!

RampageGreymon!

P28-29:

Kiriha: Cyberdramon, restrain Ornismon in the sky!

Cyberdramon: Gigi!

Kiriha: If we let them invade us, our breakthrough strength will be cut!

MailBirdramon: Their battle strength ratio to ours...is probably about 11:1 in numbers.

Kiriha: Hmph! I guess that means we can't return alive if we don't off the big generals' head.

Kiriha: Follow RampageGreymon's lead in a linear formation to break through!

Kiriha: If you get separated from this axis, you'll be engulfed by the enemy army and you'll be dead before you know it!

Random Xros Heart members: I wanna go hooooooooooome!

RampageGreymon: Groaaaaarrrr!

RampageGreymon: I...I...

RampageGreymon: I love rampaging like thissssss!

P30:

Duskmon: I...impossible!?

Duskmon: How can they reach here with such difference in numbers!?

DarkKnightmon: The enemy used a line formation to split our forces nicely into half, causing the majority of the forces at the ends to be unable to battle! Of course...

DarkKnightmon: Sigh...I've exposed how disorderly my army can be, however...

DarkKnightmon: Well, you can buy a little time if you want...

DarkKnightmon: Using the blue army's Digimon as ingredients for a forced DigiXros would be fascinating...!

Nene: T...they can't come now...! They won't make it...!

Taiki: ...hmmmm...?

Nene: ? Taiki...!?

Taiki: Right now, he's using Greymon's breakthrough strength effectively to his advantage in battle, but...

Taiki: Once they break into the castle, their advancing speed will decrease and it'll become a war of attrition...

Taiki: Would Kiriha really use such a brainless bulldozing tactic...?

P31:

DarkKnightmon: Let's continue the ritual! Alright, Shademon! Absorb the remaining code and complete the possession of Kotone...

DarkKnightmon: !

Akari: He's there! It's Taiki!

Sparrowmon: Neneeeeee!

Shoutmon: Darn you...!

Shoutmon: What do you think you're doing, you pervert!

P33:

DarkKnightmon: (What...! Just happened...!?)

Zenjirou: Nene, are you okay?

Akari: Taiki!

Shoutmon: Yo, Taiki!

Shoutmon: Your face isn't looking too good! You didn't take a good nap, huh!

Taiki: ...! I was just about to take a nap! And then an interesting game began here right before me...!

Shoutmon: That's...a pity!

*The counterattack begins!

-Chapter 9 End-


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: I'm on a role! Go me!**

**Lunar: I think you are boring the readers.**

**Me: I am not! My last review said that I needed to update!**

**Dracomon: Fine! But make sure to update us some time soon!**

**Me: Okay. I don't own Digimon.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

P01:

Chapter 10: Xros Revolution! The Guide to Miracles!

P02-03:

*The reinforcements have arrived!

Zenjirou: Koutou Meteor Slash!

Zenjirou: Hiyaaaaahhhh!

Nene: You...you are...!

Zenjirou: Fu...! I just have to come running here when I hear that my dear Nene is in trouble...

Nene: T...thank you, uh...

Nene: Tsumuri Denjirou!

Zenjirou: Hahaha, not forgetting your sense of humor even at times like these, as expected of Nene!

Zenjirou: ...Eh...honestly? Did you honestly get my name wrong?

Sparrowmon: Nene!

Nene: Sparrowmon!?

DarkKnightmon: Guh...mu...!?

DarkKnightmon: (W...what was that power just now...!?)

DarkKnightmon: (The fact that I was caught unaware aside, how can the powerful me...be beaten to the ground by that one attack...!)

Nene: Sparrowmon! I...I...

Sparrowmon: You don't have to say anything, Nene!

Sparrowmon: I'm sorry for not understanding how much pain you've gone through...!

Sparrowmon: From now on...I'll never let Nene be alone ever again!

Sparrowmon: Wait for me! I'll get Kotone back!

Nene: Ah...

P04:

Nene: ...

Akari: A...anyway, that's how it is!

Akari: It's not that we don't understand why you felt that you had to work alone! But since that idiot revealed everything to us...

Akari: Feel free to rely on us!

Akari: No matter what happens, just know that you're not alone anymore!

P05:

Akari: Y...yeesh, get a hold on yourself!

Akari: Do...don't you think you're acting a bit too extreme!

Sparrowmon: Kotone!

DarkKnightmon: Mu...I won't let you...!

Sparrowmon: Out of the way!

P06-07:

Ornismon: Cosmic Ray!

Lilimon: Wha...!? That Ornismon guy looks crazy strong!

Jijimon: But it seems that Cyberdramon is on about equal footing with it!

Kiriha: It uses moderate-power attacks to grab Ornismon's attention...it hasn't tried charging recklessly even once!

Sunflowmon: It...it's cleverer than we thought?

Kiriha: Yeah, it has way more intelligence than your average Digimon. Because its thought process is very different from ours, it's difficult to understand its intentions...

Sunflowmon: H...how did you befriend a Digimon like that?

MailBirdramon: Just like us, it wandered through the Digital World searching for strong opponents. It met eyes with Greymon, and...well, it turned into a battle.

RampageGreymon: ...And you know, we continued hitting each other for three days and nights? And we soooomehow managed to understand what each other was trying to say.

Lilimon: Hmmm...I never knew that the difference between geniuses and idiots was that little.

Baromon: The enemies in front of the castle gates have been taken care of!

P08-09:

MailBirdramon: What do we do now, Kiriha! We have to be prepared for quite a number of losses if we were to battle in the castle!

Kiriha: Any news from the infiltration team?

Lilimon: It...it doesn't seem like they've been able to escape yet!

Lilimon: They might have met with some trouble when trying to rescue Taiki and the others...

Kiriha: (Hmph...what careless people, such that even I have to use myself as bait...!)

Kiriha: This just means that we'll break into the castle like this and cut off DarkKnightmon's head with our own hands...!

MailBirdramon: ! Can you do it, Kiriha...!

Sunflowmon: We're gonna just enter like that from the front!?

Lilimon: Is it okay? In situations like these, wouldn't there be traps or ambushes and such waiting for us!?

Kiriha: Of course.

Kiriha: I'll greet them properly at least.

RampageGreymon: Giga Tempest!

P10:

Kiriha: May I come in...there you have it.

Sunflowmon: Sure sure, what a fine gentleman you are.

P11:

Lilimon: D...

Lilimon: Don't tell me there are more!?

Kiriha: Hmph! They just keep coming in big swarms...!

Kiriha: !?

Dorulumon: You go ahead, Blue Flare!

Lilimon: Dorulumon!? Ballistamon!?

Dorulumon: We'll retreat slowly and hold back the remaining enemies!

P12:

Sunflowmon: W...what's wrong!? Won't it be alright if everybody just goes together?

Dorulumon: The scariest thing that can happen on the battlefield is being surrounded by the enemy. Not even the toughest being can stand being cut off from their comrades and being attacked from all directions!

Dorulumon: I don't know for now whether Taiki's Xros Loader will be of use, but MetalGreymon's strength will definitely be needed for the match against DarkKnightmon. When that time comes, we can't let him take care of all the hindering enemy forces by himself! The narrow castle inside is perfect for halting your advance!

Kiriha: (This guy...)

Kiriha: (So that's why he was the only one who could be called Tactimon's right-hand man...!)

Kiriha: Fu...if you want to give yourself a hard time, fine with me...! If you manage to survive, I might even welcome you to become my subordinates!

Dorulumon: Sorry, but no thanks!

Dorulumon: Your commands sting me and make my shoulders stiffen up!

Dorulumon: (...If Tactimon is the darkness that continues to haunt my soul...)

Dorulumon: (Taiki is the light!)

Dorulumon: Groaaaarrrr!

P13:

Dorulumon: (Like heck I'll be defeated here!)

Sparrowmon: Random Laser!

DarkKnightmon: Hmph! You peashooter! Don't think that you can defeat me with thos...!?

Shoutmon: Rowdy...

P14:

Shoutmon: ROCKER!

DarkKnightmon: (Wha...)

DarkKnightmon: (What's the meaning of this...!?)

DarkKnightmon: (This guy...it wasn't even able to defeat an area commander of the Bagra Army alone to begin with...)

DarkKnightmon: (How is it able to overwhelm me like this...!?)

DarkKnightmon: (No..not only that...)

P15:

DarkKnightmon: (What are those specks of light it's emitting from its body that look like golden dust...!?)

DarkKnightmon: (Is that really the Digimon they call 'Shoutmon'...!?)

Akari: Sh...Shoutmon seems especially powerful today...

Taiki: I can feel it...

Taiki: Shoutmon's strong determination...is changing it...! To something even greater than what Shoutmon is now...

Taiki: ...it's like it's evolving...!

Duskmon: Stop spouting such nonsense!

Taiki: !

Duskmon: Once Digimon are born with a certain form, it's impossible for them to make major changes to that form! All were willing to die to protect that one form.

Duskmon: This is what Digimon are!

P16:

Zenjirou: You don't have to decide it like that!

Taiki: Zenjirou!

Zenjirou: No matter whether it's humans or Digimon...what's wrong with changing when you've worked so hard to grow stronger!

Sparrowmon: Kotone!

Sparrowmon: Everything's alright now!

Sparrowmon: Hurry, let's get out of here with everybody else...

Sparrowmon: Eh...!?

P17:

Sparrowmon: Kyan!

DarkKnightmon: ! Is that you, Tsuwamon...!?

Taiki: !? Who's that...!?

Nene: I...I don't know! I didn't know he has such a Digimon as his subordinate...

Tsuwamon: Hey, your highness! Aren't you being a bit careless today!

DarkKnightmon: Right! I almost forgot about your existence while I was observing Nene, but to think that you'll be able to serve a purpose here...!

DarkKnightmon: (That's right...)

DarkKnightmon: (I can't let myself bother about and be stopped by these small fry...!)

P18:

DarkKnightmon: Treason Vortex!

Taiki: Uwaaaahhhh!?

Shoutmon: Gah!

Shoutmon: Gugaahh!?

Sparrowmon: Gwaaaaahhhh!

Nene: Sparrowmon!

P19:

DarkKnightmon: Shademon, secure Kotone!

DarkKnightmon: You can absorb the remaining Xros Code later! Because of Blue Flare's oncoming assault, I desperately need the power of Forced DigiXros now!

Nene: !

Nene: No...Don't!

Nene: Kotone!

P20-21:

Kiriha: That's the one!

Kiriha: TEAR IT APART!

Taiki: Kiriha!?

P22-23:

Kiriha: Gwah!

Akari: Kiriha!?

DarkKnightmon: Checkmate!

DarkKnightmon: It's the darkness's victory this time! Go, Shademon!

Shademon: Gigiii!

Taiki: Darn it!

Nene: !

Nene: (Don't tell me...!?)

Nene: Sh...Shademon!

P24:

Nene: Amano Nene!

Nene: Forced DigiXros!

Taiki: Eh...EHHH!?

DarkKnightmon: Wha...!?

DarkKnightmon: Impossible! Are you out of your mind...!

P25:

Kiriha: A...Amano...Nene...!

Kiriha: You...a woman like you...!

Nene: Ki...riha...?

Nene: St...stay away from me...!

Nene: I...I! Soon...I'll become a real...! Witch...!

Kiriha: You're not a witch or any stuff like that!

P26:

Kiriha: These tears are...the tears of a real, noble lady...!

Kiriha: They are worth that of the blood of a knight...!

Kiriha: I'll definitely...get you back!

Kiriha: I'm betting all of my pride on this...!

Nene: ...

Nene: You're also...a mysterious man, aren't you...

Kiriha: Tch!

P27:

Shademon: Don't touch me, you lowlife!

Kiriha: Guh!

Shademon: ...Please forgive me for being in your presence in such an unsightly form, your Highness...

DarkKnightmon: ! Shademon...!?

Shademon: Yes...!

DarkKnightmon: (I...impossible...!?)

DarkKnightmon: (A human...and a Digimon DigiXrosed...! N...no...)

DarkKnightmon: (In this Digital World, even humans are just lumps of data...!)

DarkKnightmon: (It's not as if there weren't legends about new powers being able to fuse humans and Digimon together...!)

**Note: Anyone else thinking of Frontier right now? Or even Tamers?**

P28:

DarkKnightmon: (N...not only that, at that time, Shademon and Nene were already partially connected by her shadow...)

DarkKnightmon: (I wonder if that caused Nene's Xros Loader to gain a power similar to Forced DigiXros...?)

DarkKnightmon: ! Where is the Xros Loader...!?

Shademon: Here it is...

DarkKnightmon: (Its appearance changed...! It's definitely the Darkness Loader from the ancient texts...)

DarkKnightmon: ...Are you able to separate yourself from Nene?

Shademon: ...I cannot.

Shademon: This must be the effects of Forced DigiXros...

DarkKnightmon: ...As expected...

DarkKnightmon: (However, Shademon is the one controlling its will...I don't know how the differences between the human and Digimon's wills are being used, but...it might be that Nene failed to reach her goal in this area...)

P29:

DarkKnightmon: (What an...irregularity...! The current situation is too complicated...! It should be almost impossible to analyze the situation and separate the both of them now...this once in a lifetime opportunity that I waited hundreds of years for...!?)

DarkKnightmon: Shademon...

Shademon: Yes!

DarkKnightmon: Why don't you test it out...the Darkness Loader...while I wouldn't say it's complete, it should still be able to display a considerable amount of power...

Shademon: As you wish!

Shademon: DarkKnightmon...!

Shademon: Duskmon!

Duskmon: !? Y...your Highness...!?

P30:

Shademon: ...Forced DigiXros...!

Duskmon: P-please wait...!

Duskmon: I...I have served you for a long time as your confidan...UUOOOOOOOO!?

DarkKnightmon: ...Hm...

P31:

DarkKnightmon: (So I'm able to control 90% of myself, huh...I can still feel a bit of Duskmon's will living on. I wonder if more time is needed in order to completely unify...)

DarkKnightmon: (I won't be able to absorb the Three Commanders-class Digimon one-sidedly...on the contrary, I'll probably be the one in danger of being taken in...!)

DarkKnightmon: (Amano...Nene...! All of your clowning around...this is what you've caused...!)

DarkKnightmon: (...No...)

DarkKnightmon: (It's not just her...this is also caused by this sad comedy group...these trash worms...messed up my noble plans...!)

P32:

DarkKnightmon: You...pieces of...TRAAAAAAAAAAASH!

DarkKnightmon: Shademon! Tsuwamon!

DarkKnightmon: Destroy this castle!

DarkKnightmon: From there, we'll become vagrants and conserve our power while plotting our comeback...! However, before that!

DarkKnightmon: Let us sever these disgusting ties before we leave!

Shoutmon: Say whatever you want! I'll show you who it is that wants to sever these disgusting bonds!

Shoutmon: Do you think we'll let you escape like this after we've come all the way here...

P33:

Shoutmon: Waahhh!?

Kiriha: Cyberdramon!

Shademon: Monochromon, Kabuterimon, Forced DigiXros!

P34-35:

Taiki: !?

Zenjirou: W...what is it planning to do...?

Shademon: Garurumon, SkullGreymon, Forced DigiXros!

Shademon: Kuwagamon, Airdramon, Forced DigiXros!

Shademon: MetalTyrannomon, Megidramon, Forced DigiXros!

Shademon: Andromon, MetalMamemon, Forced DigiXros!

Shademon: DigiXros! DigiXros! DigiXros!

Shademon: Chimeramon! Mugendramon!

Shademon: Forced DigiXros...!

P36-37:

DarkKnightmon: Fuhahahahahahahaha! Have a good look at its repulsive appearance!

DarkKnightmon: This is the reincarnation of Milleniumon, who ruled the ancient Digital World with its tyranny!

DarkKnightmon: Naturally...it is utter chaos with so many consciousnesses residing in it. It is different from the Milleniumon in the past said to intelligent and cunning...

DarkKnightmon: This one here has been swallowed by madness and is nothing more than a beast that only knows how to destroy...!

DarkKnightmon: Your dreams! Ideals!

DarkKnightmon: Pride!

DarkKnightmon: Conviction...! Let them meet their end, all eaten by a heartless monster!

Taiki: Kiriha. Can you stand?

Kiriha: Kudou...!?

Taiki: Innocent Digimon are being made to rampage in that monster...! Someone has to stop them, or else...!

DarkKnightmon: Hahahahaha, so you plan to oppose me! It's better that you don't!

DarkKnightmon: According to legend, Milleniumon is an undefeatable Digimon that can regenerate and multiply infinitely!

P38:

DarkKnightmon: Be obedient and just fall into despair!

DarkKnightmon: All of your lives will end here! Things such as miracles won't happen!

Taiki: Nene made a miracle happen!

Taiki: Although her heart is being split between her kindness and her cruel fate...

Taiki: She believed in hope until the end, even when she was troubled...lost...struggling...!

Taiki: She made a miracle happen...!

Starmon: Brother!?

Shoutmon: (What is this...!)

Shoutmon: (From my chest...deep inside my chest, I feel something...!)

**Note: Not sure what happened here, but ignore the page numbers.**

P36:

DarkKnightmon: Fuhahahahahahahaha! Have a good look at its repulsive appearance!

DarkKnightmon: This is the reincarnation of Milleniumon, who ruled the ancient Digital World with its tyranny!

P37:

Kiriha: That's...right...!

Kiriha: If we can crush it, she'll be able to smile again...!

MetalGreymon: (I'm feeling burning power from deep inside my chest! Did this...come from Kiriha and the others...!?)

Taiki: Shoutmon!

Kiriha: MetalGreymon!

P38-39

Taiki/Kiriha: EVOLVE!

Bagramon: (Ohh...!)

P40:

Bagramon: The light of evolution...!

OmegaShoutmon: OmegaShoutmon!

ZeekGreymon: ZeekGreymon!

P41:

OmegaShoutmon: Hard Rock Damashii!

ZeekGreymon: Trident Fang!

DarkKnightmon: Wha...what is that transformation of theirs!?

DarkKnightmon: How are they able to supress Milleniumon!?

P42:

Kiriha: Ku...Were they able to push it off...!?

Taiki: No...we can't keep on like this! It'll just keep regenerating...!

Taiki: I think it's still continuing to absorb the sealed Digimon!

Taiki: Kiriha...listen to me! Stop trying to defeat it now!

Kiriha: What did you say...!?

Taiki: Even if we continue fighting like that, we'll only be increasing the amount of Digimon in the castle sacrificing their lives!

P43:

Taiki: Let's use both yours and my Xros Loader and use Zone Transfer to open a dimensional hole...! We'll push Milleniumon into there!

Taiki: If we release it in Digital space, it won't harm other places because of its rampaging...and a chance might come that we can rescue it too...!

Kiriha: Are you still going to add 'I can't ignore it' on top of that...?

Kiriha: Interesting...!

Kiriha: Let me see what you can do, Kudou Taiki...!

Akari: !...

Taiki: It has to penetrate that huge body! Do it at full power!

Kiriha: Of course! Don't underestimate my determination...!

Taiki/Kiriha: Digital Gate Open!

P44-45:

Taiki: Now! OmegaShoutmon!

OmegaShoutmon: Omega The Fusion!

Kiriha: ZeekGreymon!

ZeekGreymon: Final Strikes!

Taiki/Kiriha: Knock it out of this Zone!

*The attack of evolution!

-Chapter 10 End-

** I've got it up, finally! And I would like to say I'm proud that I got this one done so fast. I will update Frontier Tamers ASAP, and I'm sorry if you like how it's going and have been waiting diligently to read the next chapter.**

** On a different note, Anubis is up to Lv. 33 thanks to the Thanksgiving +1000% amplifiers. Normally, I think he gets .003% from a Digimon about his Lv., so they help a lot. I won't be training Australorp until I get Anubis up to Mega, so wish me luck!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Here's my favorite chapter!**

**Lunar: Woop de doo…**

**Me: Shut up. Don't wreck my moment!**

**Lunar: Whatever. Start the stinkin' chapter.**

**Me: Fine. I don't own Digimon.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

P01:

*A battle scene that has been seen somewhere before...!

Pumpkinmon: C...Corridor Zone is finished...!

Wizardmon: That curse Bagra Army...do they intend to get the whole Digital World involved in war and chaos...!

Taiki: Don't give up!

Digimon: !?

P02-03:

*The brave warriors!

Chapter 11: Xros World! The Secret of the Two Worlds!?

P04:

[cue We are XROS HEART! lyrics in the background]

Wizardmon: Th...that flag is team Xros Heart!

Wizardmon: So they really came to this Zone...that means, that boy is...

Wizardmon: Kudou Taiki...!

Mushamon: Commander, the enemy forces' commander is the General, Kudou Taiki!

P05:

OchiMushamon: Lord, the enemy forces' commander is Tactimon! This will be the end! Soon you'll all be going down together with me~!

Taiki: I haven't even done anything yet!

Starmon: But right now, that guy's leading a reconnaissance army, so their numbers are lower. This is a good chance, Brother!

Taiki: Right! If we're just able to pin Tactimon down, we'll be able to drive off their forces!

Taiki: Let's go, everybody!

Taiki: Shoutmon! Ballistamon!

Taiki: Dorulumon, Starmons!

Taiki: DigiXros!

P06:

Gotsumon: To think that they could open a path to the enemy's stronghold in just one attack!

Wizardmon: What power..! That's the main force of team Xros Heart, Shoutmon X4...!

Gatomon: (I see...It does have a striking resemblance to the Omnimon of legends...)

Kotone: Run faster, run faster, Zenjirou-shan!

Gatomon: !?

P07:

Kotone: Don't lag behind Taiki-shan! Go! Zenjirou go!

Zenjirou: You're so noisy...why do I have to do this!

Gatomon: Wha...what's with that child!?

Wizardmon: Such a young child is in Xros Heart...!?

Zenjirou: (Why did Nene's sister have to be such a tomboy!?)

Sparrowmon: Let's go, Kotone!

Kotone: Understood!

Kotone: Shoutmon X4!

Kotone: Sparrowmon!

P08-09:

Kotone: Di-chi-Xros!

Shoutmon X5: Shoutmon X5!

Tactimon: Hmmm...

Tactimon: Looks like you've gained a new power, red boy...

Taiki: We're coming, Tactimon! We'll settle it all today!

Tactimon: ...Come...!

P10:

Shoutmon X5: Grooooooaaaaar!

Wizardmon: They're fighting on the same level as Tactimon, who's said to be the Bagra Army's strongest general...!

Gatomon: But...aren't you just inferring that...!?

Tactimon: Lately, you've been going by the name of Xros Heart, am I right...?

Shoutmon X5: Because spirit is our best point!

P11:

Tactimon: Ho...! You've only gained this much power...

Tactimon: I've been underestimating your spirit. However...

Tactimon: The true bloodshed that awaits you at the end of this war...

Tactimon: I wonder if you can pull through that with mere willpower alone...?

Shoutmon X5: !?

Taiki: His sword...!?

Tactimon: San no Tachi Kai [Third Tachi Revised]...

P12-13:

Tactimon: Chitsuikaku [Ground Hammering Chamber]!

Shoutmon X5: Gwaahhh!?

Shoutmon X5: !

Tactimon: Kishintotsu [Fierce God Thrust]!

Shoutmon X5: Guh...!?

Gatomon: They've been defeated...!

P14-15:

Tactimon: (Mu...!?)

Shoutmon X5: Owowowowow...

Sparrowmon: Ouch! Ououououch!

Sparrowmon: Hey...my back really hurts right now!?

Shoutmon X5: He just as tough as before, darn it...!

Shoutmon: But...we've got you!

Tactimon: Muo...

Tactimon: Aaaaarrrrgh!

Shoutmon X5: Meteor Impact!

P16:

Gatomon: They blew him away...!?

Wizardmon: What an intense battle...!

Tactimon: Guh...

Tactimon: (Unbelieveable...to think that they've made it to this point where they've gained power of the level of the Three Commanders...!)

Shoutmon X5: Gahaha! How's that! I finally got a hit on him! Owowowowow!

Taiki: But we've already got about 10 hits on our side before that...

Shoutmon: Stop saying that pessimistic stuff! We'll land 10 or 20 hits after this!

Dorulumon: You...you should really practice more caution in battle...

Sparrowmon: Owwwwwww, it hurtssssss!

Tactimon: To be honest...

P17:

Tactimon: That was really something.

Tactimon: It's been centuries since I was driven to the ground in battle.

Tactimon: For that, I truly admire you.

Shoutmon X5: Tch...what's with that nonchalant face of yours!

Shoutmon X5: Even though I Meteor Impacted you all the way...

Tactimon: ...So you're not using the power of 'evolution'?

Shoutmon X5: (...the heck, how did they even know about that...)

Tactimon: Disregarding the fact that it was rushed and artificial, it gave you enough power to defeat Milleniummon. Don't you think that you could even defeat me if you used it now?

Shoutmon X5: Heh! I wouldn't want to use that kind of power on the likes of you...

Taiki: Yeah, we're actually not very sure how to use that power...

Shoutmon X5: Taikiiii...

Taiki: There's no use hiding it!

Taiki: Tactimon! Do you know anything about it? Doesn't the Bagra Army have an interest in this power?

P18:

Tactimon: One reason for me trying to predict the future of the Digital World's war...is because I hold a deep interest in you...

Taiki: So...why is Bagramon continuing this war...?

Taiki: Is gaining power and control the only thing that has meaning in this world...?

Tactimon: A mere soldier like me has no right to say anything...

Tactimon: I am but a man who only swings his sword in a battlefield given to me by His Majesty...

Tactimon: Now...it looks like the battle situation is not in favor of my army.

Tactimon: Should I put my tail between my legs and run away now...

Tactimon: And I wonder if you'll try and chase me down?

Taiki: Nah, we won't do something so scary!

Taiki: We don't know what will come out from that tail of yours!

P19:

Tactimon: Fu...His Majesty is interested in how your battle strength will affect this world.

Tactimon: Don't let yourself get killed on any other boring battlefield, Xros Heart!

Gotsumon: T...Tactimon is leading his troops away!

Lilimon: Wow, isn't this the first time they managed to make the enemy forces retreat directly?

Shoutmon X5: Tch! There's no way I could be satisfied with the way we won!

Taiki: Well, a win is a win! We managed to protect this Zone!

Taiki: (Eh...?)

Taiki: (I feel like I've seen this battlefield somewhere before...?)

P20-21:

It's been a few months since the fierce battle with DarkKnightmon in Rain Zone...

Lilimon: Alright everybody, the food's ready!

Lilimon: It's munch time~

We were able to free the many Digimon that were trapped in Dark Crystal Palace, and they helped add to both our team, Xros Heart, and Kiriha's team, Blue Flare's strength.

Now, we've not just become a small legend...

We became a real hope that could oppose the Bagra Army.

Gotsumon: Thank you for coming, General Taiki..!

Gotsumon: I shall hand you the Code Crown of Corridor Zone...we might be weak, but we'd like to help you to the best of our abilities!

With the combined hopes of the whole Digital World.

Taiki: Thanks, Gotsumon Elder!

P22:

However...Although we somehow managed to drive Milleniummon off into the Digital Space, with its whereabouts now unknown...

Our goal still remains to save the Digimon that have gotten involved in this.

DarkKnightmon, who escaped, is probably planning something evil...

As we're also worried about Nene, who was brought along with them as she was fused with Shademon...

Taiki's 'I can't ignore them!' only continues to increase.

That's right!

Sparrowmon: Kotone...! Hang in there, Kotone!

Kotone: Nnmyuuuuu...

After that battle, we were finally able to rescue Nene's sister...and we were all surprised by Kotone's true nature...(sweatdrop)

Kotone: Poe?

Sparrowmon: Kotone! It's me! Do you recognise me!?

Kotone: Ah, Sparrowmon-shan.

Kotone: Is it morning already? Hey there, hey there!

P23:

Kotone: Huh? Where is this place? Where's big sister?

Sparrowmon: Ah...Ko...Kotone! Nene is...

Kotone: Oh, looks like there are lots of new faces here! Hey there, hey there!

Sparrowmon: Kotone...this might surprise you, but...

Kotone: This is the Digital World! Tomorrow a meteor might fall, or there might be birthdays and feasts, so nothing surprises me anymore!

Kotone: Nice to meet you, everyone!

Kotone: My name is Amano Kotone!

Kotone: I wandered into the chaotic Digital World, prettier than a flower and 17 years old!

Kotone: ...minus 120 months!

Kotone: That's where you're supposed to laugh! Looks like American jokes don't work on you people!

Although a large amount of Xros Code was absorbed from her while she was defenseless, it seems like she's actually alright. Looks like after the burden on her was lifted, she was able to wake up a few years earlier!

P24:

Kotone: ...So? Sparrowmon-shan, where did big sister go!?

Kotone: Do you know where she went to!?

Whether I should call it stubbornness or not...in the end, Nene's final wish; her goal, was fulfilled.

But that conclusion turned out to be very painful for Kotone to accept...

While she usually act firm and cooperates with us to save Nene...there are times when she also feels down when we aren't looking.

Sparrowmon: Kotone...you have no appetite...?

Zenjirou: That's bad! That's very bad! You can't become a fine lady like your sister if you don't eat right, you know!?

Kotone: !?

Zenjirou: For times like these...here! It's the special crepe that Nene bought from a shop in Sweets Zone! It's suuuuuuuper delicious!

P25:

Kotone: Hmph! Trying to make up to me with this so that you can get into big sister's good books...

Kotone: Sounds like something a cheap guy would do! Ah, how repulsive...

Zenjirou: Wha...!

Zenjirou: You...What an uncute brat!

Zenjirou: Even though I was doing it for your sake...

Wizardmon: I've heard rumors about it, but...as I thought, it's awe-inducing.

Wizardmon: Although they've traveled the Digital World for a long time...this is the first time I've had the honor of seeing so many of them gathered like this!

Gatomon: And somehow they manage to have enough food supplies...

Wizardmon: Look!

P26:

Wizardmon: It's the warrior of the goddess from Sand Zone, Beelzebumon! He is said to be aiming to take revenge on Lilithmon of the Three Commanders.

[Mushroom Cream Spaghetti]

Wizardmon: That's the young champion of Colosseum Zone, Agunimon...! To think that even he joined Xros Heart...

Gatomon: Who's the one seating next to him who's eating ridiculously?

Note: That Digimon sitting next to him is Kazemon. I'm not kidding you one bit, that is really her.

[Mushroom Takikomi-gohan, Shimeji sauce, Mushroom Croquettes, Mushroom Curry, Mushroom Salad, Mushroom Spring Rolls]

Wizardmon: Isn't that the legendary leader of Study Zone, BanchouLeomon!? I wonder how many hundreds of years it's been since he has appeared and took center stage in history...?

[Mushroom Ramen, Mushroom Dumplings]

Wizardmon: These members certainly look fit to take down the Bagra Army,

Gatomon: You're being rather serious but...everybody looks like they're just eating something.

P27:

Wizardmon: It looks like Team Blue Flare who's currently invading Factory Zone, led by Aonuma Kiriha, has an equal level of battle strength...

Wizardmon: Although it's said that the Digital World's days of war will end if these two large forces team up to battle the Bagra Army...it doesn't seem like the two Generals have any shown any intentions of cooperating at the moment.

Gatomon: It's alright for you to talk about those deep feelings of yours...

Gatomon: But didn't we come to this rural Zone because we had something to discuss with Kudou Taiki?

Wizardmon: Yes, that's right.

Wizardmon: They might be busy...so it's nice if we can get to see them.

P28:

Akari: Nnnnnnn! With this, this month's food and medicinal supplies are taken care of!

Taiki: Urgh...Good work...Akari...

Akari: Hoi! You too.

Akari: (Sigh...you keep working until you're on the verge of collapsing...)

Akari: Look at you, you're jacket's tearing apart.

Akari: I gotta prepare some new clothes for you.

P29:

Akari: (Ever since that happened...don't you think you're working a little too hard to fulfill other people's dreams...?)

Akari: (Ah...so this is Corridor Zone's Code Crown...)

Akari: (I see...according to what Nene said, we might be able to return to our world with this...)

Akari: (Even though a lot has happened up till now...I wonder if our world is still alright after that incident...)

Pandamon: Akari!

Akari: Ah, what is it?

P30:

Pandamon: Could you bring Taiki over?

Pandamon: Some people wanting to talk with Taiki face-to-face have arrived...

Akari: ?

Taiki: Hey! Sorry to keep you waiting!

Taiki: I was tired so I took a nap just now...are you the ones who said they were looking for me?

Wizardmon: We are also sorry to disturb you while you're busy. It's not much, but we're thankful that you even brought food out for us.

Gatomon: Hmmmmmmm...

P31:

Gatomon: This doesn't look like the General we were talking about...

Wizardmon: That's rude, Gatomon.

Taiki: It's nothing, I get that a lot. So, what did you want to talk about?

Wizardmon: First off, I'd like to introduce myself. I am Wizardmon.

Wizardmon: To put it frankly, I'm a scholar. Right now, I'm researching the state of the Digital World and its connections with the human world.

Wizardmon: She's Gatomon.

Wizardmon: She's more like a bodyguard than an assistant...we somehow met by fate and started travelling together.

Gatomon: Nice to meet you!

Wizardmon: The reason I requested to meet you is because I'd like to borrow the power of your Xros Loader and Code Crown.

Wizardmon: Kudou Taiki...is it alright if you lead us into the human world?

Taiki: Human world!?

P32:

Wizardmon: For a long time, I've been questioning the state of things in the Digital World.

Wizardmon: How do you humans view the Digital World?

Wizardmon: A place which disregards the laws of physics, and where magic and psychic powers happen as if it's just normal...

Wizardmon: It's the same for us Digital Monsters, who are the residents of this world. Biological theories are just ignored like that...there are even living things that don't have a form but possess a will. And they are able to speak when they're born...

Wizardmon: Until it comes to the point where we're questioning ourselves...following the common sense of the human world. Even though we've never once stepped out of this world since we were born...

P33:

Shoutmon: Um no, I've never even thought of that question in my whole life since I was born...

Dorulumon: Well, I've never thought of that either...but it definitely is something strange. Because we've always lived thinking that that was the norm...

Taiki: I...kinda get it, but wouldn't it be the same if this was inside some really well-made virtual reality game or something?

Taiki: Or should I say...it's intentional?

Taiki: Someone out there wanted to create some sort of twisted world in this way...

Wizardmon: A virtual reality game, huh...that way of thinking is very straight to the point.

Wizardmon: However, if that's the case, a computer would be needed to process this game's program.

Wizardmon: After all, the information that this world is composed of is huge and detailed...

P34:

Wizardmon: Since you're able to use the Code Crown to go to the human world from here, it means that the Digital World also recognizes the human world, your universe, as a Zone.

Wizardmon: It is highly possible that the Digital World includes your world and furthermore exists at a structural level above yours...even if all of the processing resources in your universe were used, it's still not enough to process the Digital World's data...

Akari: He...he's saying some overly complicated stuff that I completely don't understand!

Gatomon: Ah, he can go on and on...even I don't fully understand him. He'll tell you the important stuff clearly later.

Dorulumon: So, what are you intending to do when you reach the human world?

Wizardmon: I think that this world being known as the Digital World itself, has a hidden meaning behind it.

Wizardmon: There is no doubt that this world has strong influences from the images and the imagination abilities of the human world.

Wizardmon: No, actually...it's not an exaggeration to say that all of our surroundings now has been preset.

Wizardmon: No matter what, I must go to the human world itself to investigate, even if it's just once!

Wizardmon: It's an opportunity to obtain hints on the reason why this world was split up into Zones, and why war arose from there, not just for education!

P35:

Taiki: ...I see...I did think of going back once to see how things are going over there, but...

Shoutmon: But what are you gonna do about the Bagra Army! Wouldn't it be bad if our General is gone because he went to investigate the human world?

Kotone: Then I'll stay here!

Sparrowmon: Kotone!

Akari: No way...Kotone, you should be returning to the human world first!

Kotone: I'm not returning until we can rescue big sister!

Dorulumon: ...All the Xros Heart members will be here anyway.

Dorulumon: I think that even with one General, we should still be able to hold out in battle somewhat...

Akari: But we can't just leave her alone here and go...

Zenjirou: No problem! I'll stay behind then!

Taiki: Zenjirou?

Zenjirou: I won't be able to answer to Nene if I let her get hurt...

Zenjirou: The two of you can have your well-deserved break!

P36:

Zenjirou: Owowowowowowow!

Taiki: This world...the Digital World's secret, huh...

Shoutmon: What are you gonna do, Taiki! If you're going, then bring me along too? I really want to have a look at your hometown!

Taiki: (It's true that there's a lot we don't know about this world...If we find out the reason why this world split into many Zones or why Bagramon started this war...we might find a way to end this war other than just fighting and winning...!)

Taiki: ...Yeah...

Taiki: I didn't think that the human world might have a hint on how to end this war...

Taiki: Why don't we return there once and have a look!

P37:

Shademon: Pant...pant pant pant...!

DarkKnightmon: (As I thought, it's useless...I can't separate Nene and Shademon. The forced DigiXros's power, plus what little remains of Nene's will, is rejecting the separation!)

P38:

Shademon: ...Ah...Da...Dark...Knight...mon...!

DarkKnightmon: (Is this all I can do...)

DarkKnightmon: That's enough...release the bindings, Blossomon.

DarkKnightmon: (...How frustrating...Because a human is used as the base, if I use torture then Shademon will die too!)

DarkKnightmon: (It's not good to continue on like this...And I won't be able to go past my limits if I just continue absorbing many weak Digimon! Is continuing to evade the Bagra Army the only way I'm going to be able to obtain power that can definitely defeat the Three Commanders...?

DarkKnightmon: (No...that cautious Tactimon won't stay silent about this...the only thing I can do is to try forced DigiXrosing with even stronger Digimon, regardless of the danger...!)

DarkKnightmon: (But with which Digimon...? Using Xros Heart or Blue Flare's Digimon would be more convenient right now, but...if I fight with them, the sleeping Nene's consciousness might try to do some futile resistance that might end in a fatal defeat...!)

P39:

Tuwarmon: Hey, Lord! Xros Heart is beginning to move~

DarkKnightmon: Is that you, Tuwarmon?

Tuwarmon: Looks like they'll be bringing quite a number of Digimon into the human world, you know? Though it doesn't look like they're escaping and abandoning this world or anything...

DarkKnightmon: The human world...?

DarkKnightmon: (Did they obtain the Code Crown of Factory Zone or Corridor Zone...? It's natural that they'd want to return to see the state of the human world right now...but they're bringing Digimon with them...?)

DarkKnightmon: (...Hmmm...)

DarkKnightmon: ...I think I have an interesting plan up my sleeve...

DarkKnightmon: I have a job for you, Tuwarmon!

Tuwarmon: Yes sir~

*What is the black knight's evil plans...

-Chapter 11 End-

** If you didn't know why this was my favorite chapter, I just found the whole 'eating ridiculously' thing hilarious. I just thought that this was the greatest thing ever for some reason. Probably because it makes me think that the Kazemon in the Manga was the same one from Frontier. I can't imagine why... *cough* Zoe eats like that! *cough***

**Did I just say that out loud?**

**Well, thanks for reading!**

**Pandamoniam**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Me: I am very very very very very very sorry that I haven't updated this in a long time!**

**Lunar: I'm not. We're on the Christmas special baby!**

**Me: Yes, but the viewers on this story probably wanted this for a long time.**

**Dracomon: *Singing to the tune of Jingle Bells* Christmas Special, Christmas special, really late Christmas special!**

**Me: Ugh! You guys sure are selfish!**

**Lunar: I'm not selfish! I'm just epic!**

**Me: I don't own Digimon. Otherwise, it would be a nuthouse.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL **

P01:

Chapter 12: Xros Shape! Enjoyment in the Human World!?

*The General (Replacement) aims to conquer and bring about peace again today!

P02:

*In a tower rising with miasma...

[Bagra Army Headquarters]

Bagramon: Another one...You destroyed yet another Zone, did you not?

Bagramon: Lilithmon.

[One of the Bagra Army's Three Commanders: Blastmon]

P03:

Bagramon: Although Sweets Zone has narrowly escaped destruction...this is the third time.

Bagramon: It seems we're still unable to retrieve the Code Crowns of Bamboo Zone and Mist Zone which you released into the digital space.

[Emperor of the Bagra Empire: Bagramon]

Lilithmon: B...but, Your Highness...

Lilithmon: In one of those Zones, there lies a hibernating Holy Knight that has taken part in a war there long ago...it must be ridiculously powerful...!

Bagramon: ...Don't tell me you 'exploded' again?

Bagra: This is a problem...

P04:

Bagramon: The Digimon that have been sucked into the digital space...

Lilithmon: Ah...!

Bagramon: They are probably still being corroded by noise data right now, only able to wait for death in the midst of pain and fear...

Bagramon: What pitiful beings...

Bagramon: Howeve...I don't think you'll be able to understand that pity...

Bagramon: Due to you...being the Digimon called Lilithmon...

Lilithmon: ...!?...

Lilithmon: Ah...!

Lilithmon: Cough...!?

Lilithmon: Aaagh...

P05:

Lilithmon: My...ahhhh...

Lilithmon: (My...my body is...!? My breath...!)

Lilithmon: (My...my eyes...! I can't move...)

Tactimon: (Clairvoyance, Invisible Snake Eyes...! It analyses the entire program that makes up a soul...She'll probably become unable to think for herself, let alone move her body freely...)

Lilithmon: Gah...? Ah...!

Lilithmon: Ahhhhhhhhhh...!

P06:

Blastmon: Oh dear! Lili-chan, are you anemic!?

Blastmon: It must be iron deficiencyyyy! Even though I told you to eat some liver whether you liked it or nooooooooottttt!

Tactimon: She likes blood, there's no way she would get anemia. Look.

Gekomon: Geko?

Lilithmon: (Eh...?)

P07:

Lilithmon: (Wha...!? What is with these hands...? This face...!? Th...this is my body...!?)

Lilithmon: (Ahhhhh! Why am I sleeping over there!?)

Blastmon: What's with that little frog over thereeeee!? It actually looks kinda cute!

Tactimon: This is probably the first time you two are seeing this...

Tactimon: An evil, corrupt technique used to play around with a soul, Astral Snatcher...

Tactimon: The godly powers of Your Highness far surpasses the laws of nature...!

Lilithmon: (No...no way...! Do...do I have to continue living in this body from now on!?)

Bagramon: May the evil soul known as Lilithmon...attain peace for the first time in the evil vessel known as Lilithmon...

Bagramon: Peace known as...war and violence...

P08:

Lilithmon: (Eh...!?)

Lilithmon: !

Lilithmon: Heh...ha...! Cough! Cough!? Haa...! Haa..!

Bagramon: Lilithmon...

Bagramon: Even I wouldn't like to damage your fair, tender skin...

Bagramon: However, there are also times where you have to strike a blade into your own body in order to deal the finishing blow in battle...

P09:

Bagramon: You must not aimlessly torture...those poor souls who have been captivated by the false dreams given by god.

Bagramon: You must quickly put them to rest...you must give them death and destruction.

Bagramon: That is the biggest good that you, as the goddess of darkness, can bring to the Digital World.

Bagramon: You understand, don't you?

Lilithmon: Y...yes...

P10:

Blastmon: Aww, you were scolded~

Blastmon: Ah, are you crying!? Lili-chan, don't tell me you're crying!?

Blastmon: Well, today was the first scolding so bad in a long timeeeee!

Lilithmon: ...Ha...

Lilithmon: Ahaha...ahahahahaha...!

Lilithmon: (Ahh...Your Highness...Your Highness...! My loved one...3)

Lilithmon: (With those eyes...with those claws...! Even in this pitiful body...please torment me to the very heart of my soul...! 3)

P11:

Blastmon: What's with her...

Tactimon: Love is said to come in that form too. I'm not too sure of it myself though...

Blastmon: But she's not even repenting at all?

Tactimon: His Highness also knows about that...

Tactimon: Lust and violence...these are the true natures of the Digimon known as Lilithmon.

Tactimon: To say it in His Highness's words...it's so true...it's sad.

Blastmon: ...hm...?

Blastmon: ...?...

Blastmon: I don't really get it, so I'll just go grab a bite and conquer some Zone somewhere...

Blastmon: Alright, what should I have for lunch today...!? The red on my body is getting duller recently, so maybe I'll have a giga serving of rubies with rice!

Damemon: Blastmon-sama! Blastmon-sama!

Damemon: If you're hungry, why don't you let me introduce to you some good places to eat!

P12:

Wizardmon: So this is the path between dimensions...as I thought, Generals and Xros Loaders are really superb.

Gatomon: True, true! It makes me feel 'what did we work so hard on our journey for'!

Dorulumon: Normally, we have to aim to transfer between Zones when they happen to get closer to one another, so that the wall of space-time between them gets thinner.

Ballistamon: But it's hard to predict where these space-time paths will show up, and it's really up to fate to decide which Zone we land up in.

P13:

Akari: It's normal for us to use these paths so I never realized it, but wouldn't that be very inconvenient?

Wizardmon: Since the Bagra Army is researching on the digital space, it seems that they're able to move between Zones more freely, however...

Wizardmon: This technique, and the technique of absorbing Digimon, seems to have been invented by Bagramon himself.

Wizardmon: But I wonder how he got that knowledge which made him known as the 'wise man in the wilderness'...he's a truly mysterious Digimon.

Starmons: But is it really okay for all of us to come along?

Shoutmon: I said I wanted to go, but isn't this too big a group just to escort the General?

Taiki: Yeah...that might be true, but...

Taiki: I also wanted to show our world to all of you who have battled together with us from the start...!

Taiki: I wanted to see how you all felt about the human world...and I also feel that this will give us a clue to understanding the Digital World's state right now!

P14:

Taiki: Alright...we're almost at the exit! We're exiting the digital space!

Taiki: Dowahhh!

Akari: Hyehhhh!?

Taiki: (My skin feels kinda cold...? Oh yeah, it's not summer anymore! How many months did we travel for anyway?)

Akari: Taiki...

P15:

Taiki: ...It...it's Tokyo...

Taiki: (Nothing has happened to it...so our world was safe all this while...!)

Akari: We...we've returned...

Akari: We...we finally returned...!

Taiki: Akari...

P16:

Taiki: Yeah...we've returned...!

Taiki: But...before we rejoice about that...

Taiki: we've already got a problem?

Akari: Why the heck did they just come out by themselves like that!?

Shoutmon: Wowww! Those buildings sure are huge!

Starmon: Are those all built by humans!?

Wizardmon: This area looks like it's built to be a garden...and that's a monstrously large drainage system...

Lady: Wha...what's that, that lion just talked...

Man: What's with that star-shaped thing! It's floating..!?

Akari: Co...costumes!?

Taiki: Balloons!? Party goods!?

P17:

Akari: Byeeeeeeee!

Shoutmon: What are you panicking for, Taiki!?

Wizardmon: Darn! We were careless...!

Gatomon: In the human world, the only living things intellect like Digimon are the humans.

Gatomon: Monsters like you which don't actually exist in their world walking about would obviously shock them! I'm okay because I can act like a cat.

Shoutmon: Geh! That sure is inconvenient!

Cutemon: Why do you know so much about the human world, kyu!?

Wizardmon: Gatomon has gotten lost in the human world in the past!

Gatomon: At that time, I traveled together in the Digital World with a human girl I got to know!

Shoutmon: Ehhhh!?

P18:

Taiki: Ga...Gatomon! You...

Gatomon: Well, when you live a long life lots of things are bound to happen! Follow me! I know a place where it's easy to hide.

Taiki: I see...

Taiki: We should be okay here.

Tailmon: Thankfully it's the same as before! There aren't many people as it's an old apartment, and rooftops are usually off limits.

Shoutmon: Heeeyyy can you let us out soon, Taikiiii!

Shoutmon: We wanna look and walk around on the human streets tooooo!

Taiki: Please put up with the Xros Loader for a while! If the humans here catch sight of you, it'll cause lots of confusion!

Shoutmon: Ehhhhh! Wouldn't this be the same as what they see on TV!

P19:

Shoutmon: Didn't we wish to be able to look at and touch and understand the stuff in the human world!

Taiki: Hmmmm...that's true, but...

Gatomon: Fufufu...

Gatomon: Leave it to me! I already made preparations knowing that this would happen!

Wizardmon: I was the one who made preparations though...

Taiki: ?

Wizardmon: [I don't think it actually means anything]

Shoutmon: Oooooohhhhh!?

P20:

Gatomon: Ta-dah!

Gatomon: How do I look? It should be obvious~

Shoutmon: WOOOOOOWWWWWW AWESOME!

Akari: So cool!

Wizardmon: It's transformation magic. I was thinking about what she'd need it for when she made me learn it, but turns out it's pretty useful.

Shoutmon: Soooo do you mean that!? That we can use that and turn into human forms too!?

Gatomon: Of course!

Gatomon: Alright! Look at those people walking down there and think about how you want to look like!

Digimon: YEAH!

Taiki: They look pretty lively...

Wizardmon: Please refrain from coming up with overly complicated designs.

P21:

Shoutmon: Woooowwww!?

Dorulumon: Heh, this isn't bad at all!

Cutemon: Kyuuuu!

Ballistamon: Hngah!

P22:

Starmon: Waaaaaaaiiiiit a sec here!

Starmon: Why are we the only ones that got turned into ducks!

Akari: Ahahahaha it fits! It really fits you guys!

Starmon: Quack! I don't understand this at all!

Wizardmon: Let's see...I should probably also choose a design that's fitting for me...

Wizardmon: Hm, maybe I'll borrow his appearance.

Wizardmon: Well then, shall we go, ladies and gentlemen?

Tailmon/Akari: Wait uuuuuuppppp!

Tailmon: Do you think you can walk next to me in that getup!?

Wizarmon: By 'that getup', you mean...that's rude to that person himself.

Akari: No way! Since you finally got this chance, you should use it and make yourself look cooler!

Starmon: Why are you only paying attention to him!?

Taiki: They look pretty lively...

Akari: Ah! Doesn't that jacket look cool!?

Gatomon: It's not bad, but it's too flashy and doesn't leave a good image...

Starmon: Hey! Listen to us!

Taiki: (I don't really understand girls' hearts...)

Wizardmon: That's right. Kudou Taiki, I have something to ask of you...

P23:

Wizardmon: Could you let me do some research on yours or Kotone's Xros Loader?

Wizardmon: The ability to control space-time and DigiXros Digimon freely! It has such magnificent techniques all in one! It truly is interesting!

Taiki: Eh...I'm fine with it, but...

Taiki: You seem to be very interested in interesting stuff...

Wizardmon: Haha...that is just natural for a scholar.

Gatomon: Alright! We've decided!

Akari: Wizardmon, get over here!

Gatomon: Height 180cm...a bit of a slender build.

Akari: For the jacket! Use that guy's one, but change the color...

Wizardmon: That's very detailed...

Wizardmon: ? How does this look?

P24:

Gatomon: It...it's passable...

Akari: Good job, good job! You look really cool!

Wizardmon: I see...that's good.

Shoutmon: Alright! Let's get on the streets!

Starmon: YEAH! (in a desperate tone)

Taiki: Ah...

Taiki: I wanted to go check up on how my family's doing first...

Shoutmon: First up...food!

Starmon: Alright! (in a desperate tone)

Taiki: Oh well...never mind for now!

P25:

Shoutmon: (...Human streets sure are awesome...)

P26:

Ballistamon: (Even though there are so many people in one place, no fights are breaking out and they're all living peacefully...)

Dorulumon: (This place is full of buildings and vehicles...and the shops are just overflowing with products and information...)

Dorulumon: (The civilization of the humans who created this scenery is definitely something else...)

Shoutmon: (...But...)

Gatomon: Ahhhhhhh!

Akari: That was fun!

P27:

Wizardmon: But we used cash made from magic...I wonder if that's okay.

Gatomon: Ah...ahaha...it's not that much money anyway!

Akari: It's just for this time, so...

Taiki: How is it, Shoutmon? Our world that you've seen with your own eyes.

Shoutmon: ...Huh?

Shoutmon: Oh, right...

Shoutmon: Yeah...the human world is a great place...

Shoutmon: There aren't any wars like in the Digital World, and it's full of delicious food and fun games.

Tailmon: Well, this country is blessed with good wealth, even among the countries in the human world.

Shoutmon: ...however...

Shoutmon: How...how should I put it...it looks like everybody isn't looking very far ahead, or...

Shoutmon: Th...they're not 'rock' enough, or...?

P28:

Dorulumon: It's true that the people here are blessed with food, clothing and shelter, but...

Dorulumon: How should I say, it seems that the people here aren't completely satisfied...it feels like each and every person is carrying some uneasiness in them...

Ballistamon: I also saw some people...

Ballistamon: Making fun of all kinds of stuff, just to divert their uneasiness...

Shoutmon: It's just kinda...kinda..! Wrong!

Shoutmon: To be satisfied with just living...

Shoutmon: To have a dream...to have that fighting spirit to challenge oneself...it's just not there...!

Taiki: Even if you say that...not everyone has a dream that they're living for!

Taiki: I mean, it's not just something you can find if you look hard enough...

Shoutmon: No, wait! It's not something that big!

P29:

Ballistamon: People are only pure in their actions when they are clear on what they want to do and what they want to become. They tackle their problems head-on, while carrying the effects and responsibility of their actions on their shoulders...

Starmon: But it's true that this place is full of ambiguous people...

Taiki: ! That's...it's true that people who have a strong heart can afford to live in that manner.

Taiki: It's not as easy as it sounds...living with a dream, that is.

Dorulumon: (Taiki...?)

Cutemon: (Kyu...?)

Taiki: Not only that...if you live this kind of lifestyle in too extreme a way, you would become like Kiriha or something! If the world is filled with people like that who don't care about other's problems, the world will be in big trouble!

Shoutmon: Kiriha?

Shoutmon: Haha! It's true that his choice of words aren't too nice and he always takes things to the extreme!

Shoutmon: But I don't really hate him you know? He just kind seems like the type of guy who's straightforward with his feelings...

Taiki: I know, but...he said before to finish you all off, you know!?

P30:

Shoutmon: That's because he admits that we are warriors with will!

Shoutmon: I don't think he's the kind who randomly hurts people with no will to fight.

Taiki: If...if you approve of him that much...

Taiki: Why don't you just make Kiriha the King instead!

Shoutmon: Eh...? I...I didn't say that because I wanted you to leave...

Cutemon: Do...Dorulumon!

Dorulumon: What's wrong, Cutemo...WHA!?

Akari: ? Cutemon...?

Cutemon: E...excuse me, kyu!

P31:

Taiki: Kyu...?

Taiki: What's wrong? Do you need me for something?

Taiki: This is problematic...I have a little something to attend to...

Taiki: Are you lost? I can walk you to the police station over there...

Cutemon: Wha...

P32:

Taiki: Ah...

Cutemon: It's nothing, kyu~

Taiki: Kyu...?

Taiki: (Is it all the rage now...?)

Shoutmon: Eh...!?

Shoutmon: Ta-Taiki..!?

Taiki: D...didn't you mistake it for someone else...?

Starmon: But that...that's the jacket the Brother used to wear...!

Akari: Huh...?

Akari: H...hey, Taiki! Look at that...

Taiki: Eh...

P33:

Akari: Th...those cranes...

Taiki: It's...under construction?

Shoutmon: They're building another big one again!

Dorulumon: My sense of perspective is gonna go crazy!

Akari: Eh...!? But, see...the Sky Tree...

Akari: It should've been completed just a while before we went to the Digital World!

P34:

Dorulumon: Oh...

Gatomon: Hoho, that sure is a nice picture you took nya~ 3

Akari: Huhhhh!?

Shoutmon: Then what is it, did the tower get broken or something?

Taiki: (Are...are they doing repairs...? But it feels oddly familiar...)

Taiki: The date...!

Shoutmon: Taiki!?

Taiki: (That's right...isn't it weird that there's no commotion at all after that thing happened...!? What about the news...!?)

Shoutmon: What's up with you, Taiki!? Suddenly panicking like that...

News: 3rd April, 20XX. This is the evening news. This morning, an apartment at the Chiyoda ward...

Taiki: Th...this is...more than two months before...

Taiki: We went to the Digital World...!

Shoutmon: Haa!?

P35:

Spadamon: (This presence...)

Spadamon: (They're disguising as humans, but they're Digimon...!?)

Spadamon: (Who are they...!? How did they get to the human world? Don't tell me they're spies from the Bagra Army...?)

Spadamon: (The dimensional door that I thought could never be opened again has been opened! I have tell this to my master quickly!)

Spadamon: ...No...

Spadamon: If those guys are really from the Bagra Army...

Spadamon: Shall I dispose of them right here and now...!?

-Chapter 12 end-

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

** Again, I'm really sorry about not updating! I've just been so busy writing the chapters I needed for the Frontier Tamers Christmas special that I haven't had time to do this. Also, I might do another chapter in the unique coupling Digidrabbles thing. And I have an account on Flipnote Hatena I've been trying not to neglect… Ugh! I'm a busy girl!**

** On a separate note, for those who care, I've gotten Anubis up to Level 38, so he's really close to Mega Level, and I've started training in the Oil Refinery. My goal is to be able to defeat those Lvl. 48+ Kyubimon before I'm done there. Please wish me luck!**

** Thanks!**

** Pandamoniam **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

**Me: Hiya everyone! I apologize for not updating this in forever! I've just been sooooo busy with Frontier Tamers because now I'm introducing the rest of the partners and making some of them Digivolve… *sigh* But I'm perfectly happy with my progress! I may actually get to the Digital World part pretty fast!**

**Lunar: Don't make their brains explode.**

**Me: Right, sorry… But just as a quick question, since they're dubbing Xros Wars, does that mean I have to change Taiki's name to Mikey on all of this stuff?**

**Devidramon: Hi everyone! In Frontier Tamers, I evolved to this and the author hasn't put up the chapter I devolve in yet. Just in case you haven't figured it out yet, it's me! Tsukaimon! Just for the record, I still do disclaimers, do Pandamoniam doesn't own Digimon**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL **

P01:

In a human form, in the human world...currently enjoying themselves!

Chapter 13: Xros Memories! The Boys' Old Days!

P02:

Taiki: This is more than two months before...

Taiki: We got lost in the Digital World...!

Shoutmon: Wha...what're you talking about, Taiki! There's no way you could've travelled back in time, right!?

Dorulumon: Sure they didn't get the date wrong or something?

Akari: Wa...wait a minute!

Akari: The date in my cellphone has indeed changed as well...

Akari: N...not only that, I kind of remember that news just now...!?

Akari: Wha...what is all of this!? Did we return to the human world of the past!?

P03:

Wizardmon: The speed of time flow of the human world and the Digital World is not constant. It's said to be caused by fluctuations in the processing speed of data in the Digital World, but...

Gatomon: But I've never heard of time actually going backwards!?

Wizardmon: That's right! Taiki...could I borrow your Xros Loader for a moment?

Wizardmon: Hmm...

Wizardmon: By looking at the log here, the human world and the Digital World's flow of time was roughly the same during these few months.

Wizardmon: Before that, time flowed faster in the Digital World...

Wizardmon: However...the sudden change in passage of time that we went through while moving through space-time just now isn't recorded here...

Akari: ?...What does that mean?

Wizardmon: It means that...we did not end up in the human world of the past due to the movement through space-time just now. ...If that's the case...

Wizardmon: The other possibility I can think of is...

P04:

Taiki: (Is it due to that time when we first wandered into the Digital World...!?)

Shoutmon: D...do you mean that they moved from the human world of the future to the Digital World of the past!?

Akari: B...but what about Shoutmon's melody in the Xros Loader then? Don't tell me that came from the past too...!?

Taiki: What brought us to the Digital World then wasn't the Xros Loader's power...

Taiki: It was that voice of the light that brought us and Shoutmon together and led us to the Digital World...!

Gatomon: T...the conversation became so complicated all of a sudden...

Starmon: We came to the human world to look for secrets about the Digital World, but it's the opposite now!

Taiki: (Huh? Then...the past me that walked by just now...)

P05:

Taiki: (Ah...! Today is...!?)

Dorulumon: ...?

Taiki: Akari...sorry!

Akari: Huh?

Taiki: Could you help guide everyone else around for a while more!? I have somewhere I've got to go right now!

Akari: Eh, Taiki!? What happened all of a sudden!?

Taiki: We'll meet up on the rooftop we were at just now! Later!

Ballistamon: ...?

Starmon: What's wrong? Going off in such a hurry...

Akari: ...ah...!

P06:

Akari: (I see...! Today is that day...!)

Cutemon: Wasn't Taiki acting rather weird just now, kyu...?

Dorulumon: He indeed isn't his usual self...not only that...

Dorulumon: Hey, Akari...

Dorulumon: Not only what happened just now, but I've been worried about it for a while now...

Dorulumon: One of the few times when Taiki isn't straightforward is when it comes to things concerning Kiriha.

Akari: !...

Dorulumon: The Taiki I know is a good-willed person to the core who, as long as he can find a bit of trust in an opponent, will try to trust them even if he gets betrayed once or twice. During the battle in Rain Zone, he should've felt some of Kiriha's morals as they fought together...

Dorulumon: But somehow in the end...Taiki just refuses to acknowledge Kiriha.

Ballistamon: It's true that Taiki only acts that way towards Kiriha...

P07:

Shoutmon: Akari, you're Taiki's childhood friend, right? Do you know something about what's going on?

Akari: ...

Akari: ...yeah...

Akari: I know.

Akari: Follow me...

Akari: I think you'll understand better if you meet that person face to face...

Taiki: !

P08:

Taiki: Tatsuya...!

Taiki: (I knew it, it's this day...!)

Taiki: (Darn it...! What are you doing...quickly go and apologize...!)

P09:

Taiki: (Even if he won't forgive you...that's what you're supposed to do right now...!)

Dorulumon: Tatsuya...?

Dorulumon: You mean that kid in the wheelchair?

Akari: Yes, he's Taiki's elementary school friend...

Akari: He and Taiki were both chosen for the track meet, but...

Akari: His legs got injured badly and he became unable to walk again...

Shoutmon: ...!

Dorulumon: Is there any relation between Taiki and that injury?

Akari: ...yeah...

P10:

Akari: Taiki was supposed to apologize to Tatsuya and promised to meet him here on this day, but...he was afraid to meet him and didn't meet him in the end...

Shoutmon: No way...!

Pickmon: You can't be talking about Brother!

Gatomon: (I'm surprised Taiki can even talk to Akari so freely about this...)

Dorulumon: So...

Dorulumon: What does all of this have to do with Taiki disliking Kiriha?

Akari: That...

MailBirdramon: Some interesting talk we have here, don't we?

Shoutmon: !?

P11:

MailBirdramon: We happen to be quite interested in that too.

Greymon: Yooooo! It's been a while, you guys!

Greymon: How you doin'!?

Shoutmon: Eh...!?

Starmon: 'It's been a while'...who exactly are you guys!?

Kiriha: Wow...we just followed a scent that MailBirdramon found familiar, and what do we have here...

Dorulumon: !

Dorulumon: Kiriha...!

P12:

Akari: So this guy in the black suit is MailBirdramon...and this huge guy is Greymon!?

Greymon: Well...this form isn't too shabby!

Akari: I see...so you used Baromon's transformation magic.

Baromon: Hmph, so you guys thought of the same thing...

Cutemon: So Kiriha, did you come to the human world to investigate about the state of the Digital World too, kyu?

Kiriha: What're you talking about?

Kiriha: When I heard that my beloved Taiki has left his army...I came here to try and persuade him to come over.

P13:

Kiriha: It's a joke.

Kiriha: I finally got hold of a Code Crown that's connected to the human world, and Greymon said he wanted to take a look at what it's like over there, so I decided to bring him over and check out how things are going at the same time.

Greymon: Stop telling these jokes with a straight face! Even we were shocked...

Kiriha: Well...I myself am disinterested in what happens in this world now...

Kiriha: So? How about continuing that conversation you had just now about Taiki disliking me? I'd like to take that into account when scouting for him.

Kiriha: His battle strategy has that freshness that I don't...

Kiriha: I have no intention of giving up on him until I can make that mine.

P14:

Dorulumon: Sigh...

Dorulumon: Isn't that the same as what DarkKnightmon said? Taiki sure is popular.

Gatomon: True...he's both quick minded and determined, but he's lacking in some aspects!

Wizardmon: Although we've only met for a few days, he's a person that gives you that 'I can't ignore them!' kind of feeling.

Shoutmon: Hey, Akari! Please tell us more about Taiki!

Shoutmon: All of us can't ignore Taiki either!

Shoutmon: We want to become of help to him if he's troubled or suffering from something!

Akari: Everyone...!

P15:

Taiki: (Ah...I wonder what I'm doing...)

Taiki: (Even though nothing will come of following myself around...)

Spadamon: (Fufufu...)

Spadamon: (He's finally moving alone away from his comrades...!)

Spadamon: (I don't know if he's scheming anything, but this is a great chance!)

Spadamon: (I'll capture him and make him spit out his intentions! Then Master will praise me for it!)

Spadamon: (How about I finish him with these words...'Relax, I'm only hitting with the back of the sword'? Alright, here I go!)

Spadamon: (Hiyaaaaahhhhh!)

Taiki: (...I feel like I'm being watched by someone...)

P16:

Spadamon: (Huh...!? This guy isn't a Digimon!?)

Spadamon: A real human!? Uwaaahhh dodge ittttttt!

Taiki: Eh!?

Taiki: Wahh!?

Spadamon: Ahhh!

Spadamon: Ouch!

Taiki: D...Digimon!?

Taiki: Why is a Digimon here...!?

Taiki: Hey, are you alright!?

Spadamon: Owowowowow...r...relax, I was only hit with the back of the sword!

P17:

Spadamon: I mean, who the heck are you! Why were you together with Digimon disguising as humans! What on earth are you planninggggg!

Taiki: Ahh...well, it's kinda mysterious...

Taiki: I've also got a lot I want to hear from you, but...

Taiki: There are a lot of people here so why don't we go somewhere else to talk? Right, Poochy 3

Spadamon: Eh...?

Boy: Mama, it's a lion cub!

Mother: L...lion...? Eh, but...

Girl: W...what's with that getup...

Man: Wait, didn't that thing just talk...

Spadamon: Woof 3

Taiki: See? It was just ventriloquism~

Taiki: Aren't me and my pet just alike~3

Taiki: (Ahhh, but I'm becoming an even weirder person by the minute...)

Man: D...dog?

Man: But...

Man: V...ventriloquism?

Man: I...I see...if it's ventriloquism then it can't be helped...

P18:

Spadamon: I'm sorry.

Spadamon: I didn't know that you were the General of an army fighting against the Bagra Army...to think that I would mistake you for one of their underlings...!

Taiki: (Sleeping in a kowtow pose?)

Spadamon: I am unworthy, a complete failure of a knight! A...as an apology, I shall cut my own stomachhhhh!

Taiki: Knights commit seppuku too?

Taiki: Don't worry about that at all!

Taiki: Could you tell me more about yourself? Why are there Digimon in the human world?

Spadamon: Yes! My name is Spadamon!

Spadamon: I am one of the knight apprentices that serve the great Royal Knights!

Spadamon: I got caught in the destruction of the Digital World during the Bagra Army's invasion...I was sent flying to the human world together with my master, and since then we were unable to return!

Taiki: Eh...!?

P19:

Taiki: You...you mean, since the time when the Digital World was divided into the many Zones!? How long ago did that happen, exactly!?

Spadamon: In the human world, merely a few years passed since then, however...

Spadamon: At that time, the speed of processing data in the Digital World became very active, so...I fear that a few hundred years have passed over there. I was very worried about what happened to the Digital World after that war...but I'm relieved after hearing that it's more or less okay!

Taiki: (T-this kid...you mean he actually witnessed the beginning of that war...!?)

Spadamon: Please follow me, Taiki. I'd like you to meet up with my master!

Taiki: Master!?

Spadamon: That's right! My master is one of the Holy Knight Digimon that protect the order of the Digital World! He'll definitely be delighted to hear about you fighting the Bagra Army!

Spadamon: Not only that, I was surprised to hear that you, a human, are leading an army of Digimon!

Spadamon: What happened for things to turn out this way?

Taiki: Eh? Ah...if you're talking about how it started, it was just a coincidence!

P20:

Taiki: I just happened to receive this Xros Loader...and I started by lending my power as a General to the Digimon in the Village of Smiles.

Spadamon: Xros Loader? General?

Spadamon: Is that a powerful weapon of some sort? Whatever it is, that's reassuring to hear!

Taiki: (!?...He doesn't know about them...?)

Akari: About Taiki...

Akari: Right now, although he's someone who always can't ignore others and works hard for them, while not caring for himself...

Akari: In the past, he was the type that would involve others for the sake of the things he wanted to do.

P21:

Akari: In the morning, he would want to become an adventurer...in the afternoon, he would want to become a pro baseball player...and at night, he would want to become a fighting game champion...he would immediately get sucked into anything he had interest in. On top of that, he would continue doing them at the same time without giving up on any of them halfway, and he was quite mean at that time...

Akari: Those times were just so busy...

Shoutmon: ...

Akari: Ah, I guess that hasn't really changed even now.

Akari: The worst thing that happened was when he said 'If I ride this sea current, I can go all the way to America!'...

Akari: And he set out from the river mouth of Sumida River with a handmade raft...at that time...

Taiki: Awww, and I thought I could reach there...

Akari: ...At that time, if I'm not wrong...he was missing for two days and was finally secured by the Japan Coast Guard boat just as he was about to exit Tokyo Bay, causing a huge fuss...ah...when I think of that, my stomach...

Gatomon: Y...you sure worked hard back then too, Akari...

P22:

Dorulumon: That's definitely...different from the image of the Taiki that we know...

Ballistamon: ...But...

Ballistamon: It somewhat...also gives me a very Taiki-like feeling...

Akari: Hehe...because of that, he would always involve a lot of people into the huge fuss that he causes.

Akari: ...But most of the time, it would just end with everybody laughing it away.

Akari: But it was different for that time...

Akari: At that time, Taiki go interested in the track event...and he joined the district's track meet as a participant, saying 'I'll become the first Japanese 100-metre gold medalist'.

Akari: Tatsuya would also join Taiki for running...

P23:

Akari: Although he used to be quite reserved and withdrawn...but he was quick when Taiki called to him!

Akari: This was different from the times when he did all the things that he wanted to alone...

Akari: Should I call them rivals...it was different when he had somebody else with the same dream to compete with. The two of them continued running until the end of the day...

Akari: It surprised all of us how time flew!

Akari: However...

Parent: Doctor! My child...

Doctor: He has suffered muscle rupture and heavy damage to his ligaments...he will become able to walk ordinarily without any major hindrances if he undergoes intensive rehabilitation, however...

Doctor: I am not sure he'll be able to ever take part in intensive running activities such as track meets again...

P24:

Akari: I guess you could say that Tatsuya overworked himself...the two of them were having so much fun running...they even practiced while hiding the fact from the teacher.

Akari: Taiki was alright because he was usually involved in different kinds of sports...but for Tatsuya, who did not exercise his body as much, it was too much for his body to keep up...

Akari: From then on, Taiki never really talked about what he wanted to do or become.

Akari: On the contrary, when he sees someone in need...especially when he sees someone suffering while trying to tackle their problems with all their might...he would try to help them no matter what...

Gatomon: I got other people involved and hurt for the sake of my own dream...so that's what Taiki was thinking.

Dorulumon: With his personality, he'd rather get himself hurt than see someone else get hurt...

Dorulumon: I see...I thought he was just soft-hearted, and never actually thought of him going that far...

Kiriha: How stupid...

P25:

Kiriha: Giving up on a dream due to a reason like that...!?

Kiriha: That's why he doesn't like the way I do things!? Hmph...!

Kiriha: I thought I could get a clue or something as to how I could recruit him, but...

Kiriha: What a letdown! We're leaving...!

Shoutmon: Wh...what's with you all of a sudden...

Akari: Taiki...

Akari: I think that Taiki actually envies Kiriha, who continues to chase his dream regardless of getting himself or others hurt in the process...

Akari: But...he couldn't forgive himself for having lived the same way.

Shoutmon: ...But...but...

Shoutmon: That shouldn't be the way...!

Shoutmon: Shouldn't someone like Taiki be living to chase after his own dreams instead...!

P26:

Dorulumon: But Shoutmon, you know...

Dorulumon: It's because he's that kind of person...that he's helping you fulfill your dream, you know...?

Shoutmon: !

Shoutmon: ...!...

Shoutmon: I know that, but...

Shoutmon: But...!

Shoutmon: Ah darn it!

Akari: Shoutmon!?

Tatsuya: Taiki isn't coming...

P27:

Tatsuya: Guess it can't be helped...maybe I'll go home for today...

Shoutmon: Waaaaaait just a moment!

Tatsuya: Eh? Wah!?

Shoutmon: Wa-wait up! I'll definitely bring Taiki here!

Shoutmon: Dowaaaaahhhh!

Tatsuya: Ehhhhh!?

Shoutmon: I beg you!

Shoutmon: Please forgive Taiki!

P28:

Shoutmon: He...he might've gone a little overboard, but he didn't have any bad intentions!

Shoutmon: But if you don't forgive Taiki, he won't be able to move forward...!

Tatsuya: ! You...are you a friend of Taiki's...?

Spadamon: This way!

Taiki: Oof...hey, isn't this place off limits?

Spadamon: It wouldn't be a secret base if anyone could just freely enter!

Taiki: That's true...here we go..

Spadamon: Coronamon! It's me!

Coronamon: Ah...welcome back, Spadamo...!

P29:

Coronamon: Spadamon! We can't allow humans in...!

Spadamon: Relax, Coronamon!

Spadamon: This person is Kudou Taiki!

Spadamon: He's the General of a BIG army and leads them to fight the Bagra Army in the present Digital World!

Taiki: (I don't remember saying 'big'...)

Coronamon: Ehh!? That means the dimensional path is...

Spadamon: It's been opened! We'll be able to return to the Digital World too!

UlforceVeedramon: Oh...? It's rare of you to bring guests, Spadamon.

Spadamon/Coronamon: Master!

Taiki: !

P30-31:

Spadamon: He's UlforceVeedramon-sama, a member of the Royal Knights!

UlforceVeedramon: Pleased to meet you, human child!

UlforceVeedramon: I apologize for keeping you in such a cramped space although you've come all the way!

UlforceVeedramon: Ah, this place isn't actually that cramped...is it just that I'm huge? Sigh...I was proud of my body getting bigger, but I guess it's not all that good!

Spadamon/Coronamon/Lunamon: Master! Your dignity, dignity!

UlforceVeedramon: It can't be helped! I'm still not used to being called some holy knight or master or something!

Taiki: (! His...eyes are...!)

UlforceVeedramon: You mean these? Sigh...although it's an injury I received quite some time back...

UlforceVeedramon: The miasma from his katana still prevents it from recovering!

UlforceVeedramon: One of the Three Commanders, Tactimon...!

UlforceVeedramon: He was a fearsome warrior...!

Taiki: !

Taiki: You fought Tactimon...!?

P32-33:

UlforceVeedramon: Indeed!

UlforceVeedramon: The apocalyptic battle that was predicted by God...with that initiation of hostilities, we fought with the Bagra Army...!

Taiki: Apocalyptic battle...!?

UlforceVeedramon: Once upon a time, the 'God' that we Royal Knights served...

UlforceVeedramon: 'The one who wishes for the stability of the Digital World' made a sinister prediction. It goes like this...

UlforceVedramon: When the red-black two-headed dragon conquers the sky...

UlforceVedramon: Life and death, heaven and earth, existence and nothingness, past and future...

UlforceVeedramon: And flames that convert all data (useful information) into noise (useless information) will cover the world.

UlforceVeedramon: Although many souls wander about, longing to be put to rest...

UlforceVeedramon: They will just be eaten by the dragon, to fuel a new era of chaos...

UlforceVeedramon: The two universes crush each other, together with their respective griefs...

UlforceVedramon: Most likely giving rise to a long, grey era where not a single ray of light or flake of darkness exists.

P34:

Taiki: (A...an image is being projected directly into my head...!)

Taiki: (Does this mean...that everything just gets destroyed...!?)

UlforceVeedramon: The prediction of the end being told by God...

UlforceVeedramon: In order to prevent the invasion of the red-black two-headed dragon who will bring destruction to the world, we began our search!

UlforceVedramon: At first, we considered the powerful, Demon Lord class Digimon...Belphemon and Leviamon, as possibilities for the true form of the 'dragon', and so we became wary of them.

UlforceVeedramon: However, they only observed the situation and did not make a move...

UlforceVeedramon: Just when we thought our search reached a stalemate...

UlforceVeedramon: All of a sudden, their invasion began...!

P35:

UlforceVeedramon: The Bagra Army...!

UlforceVeedramon: A great angel who we thought to be dead after he once rebelled against God and got half of his body burnt due to the thunder of judgment...led a huge army to attack the God's world under the name of Emperor Bagramon!

UlforceVeedramon: We were confused! Because we had no idea since when he had formed such a large army...! The top brass among them, known as the Three Commanders, were also beyond our expectations...

UlforceVeedramon: A Demon Lord class Digimon who only moves for her momentary goals, and who we left out of our surveillance network...Lilithmon.

UlforceVeedramon: Although he was feared for being akin to a natural disaster in the northern mountains...we thought he wouldn't join any forces due to his fickleness...Blastmon.

P36:

UlforceVeedramon: And...a mysterious demon man who possesses both power and ingenuity rivaling...or even surpassing the two, but whose name had not yet appeared once in the history of the Digital World...Tactimon!

UlforceVeedramon: We fought and lost to him...although part of it was because he organized such a big-scale assault that we could not fight back against, above all...he was too strong...!

UlforceVeedramon: The Digital World then broke apart, separating into many Zones and scattering apart...!

UlforceVeedramon: We got involved in that, sending us flying to the human world and caused us to be unable to return. Even now, I have not received any news from my comrades...

UlforceVeedramon: Taiki! If you have the ability to cross the path of dimensions...I plead you to bring us back to the Digital World with you!

P37:

UlforceVeedramon: There is only about two months left before the time of destruction that God had stated!

UlforceVeedramon: Before that, we have to destroy the Bagra Army...and stop their plan before it's too late!

Taiki: ...!? Two months...!

Taiki: (Don't tell me...!?)

P38:

Blastmon: Braaaaarrrrrrrgggggghhhhh!

P39:

Blastmon: Whaaaat's up with this ruby!? Isn't it a bit smaaaaallll!?

Damemon: That is because it's been diligently polished and cut, Blastmon-sama! I guarantee you that it will taste superb!

Blastmon: Hmmm?

Blastmon: Broaarrr, I like ittttt! I'm gonna take over this Zoooonne!?

MailBirdramon: Hey now...

MailBirdramon: Why is one of the Three Commanders walking around in the human world...!

Greymon: What're you gonna do Kiriha, fight him right!? Of course we're gonna fight him, right!?

Kiriha: I left a good half of my army back in the Digital World you know! I wasn't planning to have to fight such a big-shot like him right now...

Kiriha: However...

Kiriha: I feel like going on a little rampage as a distraction...!

*A superpower-class storm has arrived!

-Chapter 13 End-

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

** Dun! Dun! Dun!**

** Okay, that was sort of cheesy of me… So on with the news. Once again, sorry I haven't updated in ages. I had like four big tests last week, and after writing my Frontier Tamers Christmas special, I've only really felt like drawing.**

** This brings me to my second point. I've been thinking about doing a monthly thing in which I change my icon to feature one of the characters from Frontier Tamers, but just the Digimon for now. I can't really draw people yet, but once I'm in practice, maybe I could do something. Please let me know about that.**

** Finally, I've been super bust on DMO lately. Anubis is Level 41! His Mega is super powerful! I took out a Guilmon Data Destroyer with it using only one New Year's Cake. Also, I started training Dark, my Commandramon. He's Level… 32 I think, and I need one more evoluter to unlock his Mega. Australorp is Level 32 as well. I haven't trained him in a while.**

** Well, thanks for reading!**

** Pandamoniam**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

**Me: Sup people! I hope that you aren't mad that I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy on Frontier Tamers. We just reached an important part of the story, and I know that I hate cliffhangers, so I've been trying to not leave them out by updating quickly.**

**Lunar: Yeesh! You care too much for the readers!**

**Me: Shut up. You care for the readers, too!**

**Lunar: Only when they review about me. Since they didn't… I HATE YOU VIEWERS!**

**Tsukaimon: They didn't review because you had no lines.**

**Lunar: Oh can it. You know that the author only did that so that it would balance out my overly used character. It's simple writing techniques.**

**Me: Holy cow. Lunar was just… humble…**

**Dracomon: THE APOCOLYPSE HAS ARRIVED! EVERY DIGIMON FOR HIMSELF!**

**Tsukaimon: Okay… So Pandamoniam doesn't own Digimon, or these raws. She only owns the bad words changed into good ones, and the corrected grammer.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL **

P01:

Disastrous, overwhelming power!

Chapter 14: Xros Dreams! The Dreams That Can't Be Crushed!

P02:

Taiki: (The prediction of the end that UlforceVeedramon talked about...!)

Taiki: (Although it sounds like some ridiculous story from a manga...)

**I think that Taiki is more aware of his surroundings than he thinks he is.**

Taiki: (There's no mistaking that we have seen it.)

Taiki: (In our time...the future two months later...)

Taiki: (The human world and Digital World...are both worlds going to be destroyed...!?)

Taiki: (However...what exactly is the two headed red-black dragon that will bring destruction...?)

Taiki: (The biggest threat in the Digital World right now is without doubt the Bagra Army. Which doesn't seem to be related to the two headed red-black dragon...)

P03:

Taiki: (Is the one that will bring destruction something other than Emperor Bagramon...!?)

Taiki: !? What's that...?

Tatsuya: All this while, I was never a person with many redeeming points.

Tatsuya: I wasn't exactly bullied all the time, but I didn't have many friends either...

Tatsuya: And I didn't have anything in particular that I wanted to do or become.

Tatsuya: Seeing someone like Taiki involve everyone and make a big ruckus while having fun felt mysterious to me.

P04:

Tatsuya: Even then...

Tatsuya: I thought about whether I could become a proper adult by going on like that...

Tatsuya: Or whether I could become someone that was acknowledged by others...

Tatsuya: And I carried these feelings of obscurity and anxiety as the days pass by.

Shoutmon: Wow...your way of talking is kind of like an adult's.

Tatsuya: I had a lot of things going through my mind during my stay in the hospital, that's why.

Tatsuya: In the past, I wouldn't have imagined that I'd become someone who was able to look at myself in an objective way...

Tatsuya: I'm especially bad at sports...I'm a boy, right? I was afraid that I'd be made fun of by everybody if I couldn't do sports, so I tried to strengthen my body...

Tatsuya: Athletic meets and times like that were the worst! Speaking of that...

Taiki: What's with that depressed face...it's almost your turn, you know?

Tatsuya: M-my feet are slow, I was ashamed of only being able to run 50 metres...

P05:

Taiki: Come on, you've got it wrong!

Taiki: Although my father's a sports trainer now, he wasn't able to make his muscle strength improve that much during elementary school...but even with a little skill, your timing will end up completely different!

Tatsuya: Skill...?

Taiki: That's right! First, try to make your hands move as vertically as possible, and make sure your upper body doesn't shake.

Taiki: Slowly raise your knees...

Taiki: And when you're running, don't mind your surroundings and look only at your own lane.

Taiki: Run according to the rhythm of your own limits!

Tatsuya: U...um, arms and...feet...

Taiki: Ah, you won't have time to remember the teacher's starting signal timing! Just think about getting a slight false start and run when the signal is given!

Tatsuya: E-Ehhhh!?

Taiki: (Ah, that's a great start!)

P06:

Tatsuya: (L...let's see...move my hands vertically...! Raise my knees...!?)

Tatsuya: (I...I don't even have time to care about my surroundings!)

Tatsuya: (Huh!? B...but...)

Tatsuya: (I feel like my body's advancing even more than usual...)

Teammate: That was great, Tatsuya! I didn't know you were this fast!

Teammate: And I thought you weren't good in sports!

P07:

Tatsuya: Chosen for the track meet? I've actually been chosen!?

Teacher: That's right, I've heard from Taiki.

Teacher: Although there indeed are skills to help you run faster, people normally wouldn't be able to put them into practice after hearing them just once.

Teacher: Though the timing of your start seems to be thanks to luck.

Teacher: Anyway, you definitely have good concentration skills!

Teacher: Do you want to try it out? I'm sure you'll become even better if you train more!

Taiki: Let's do it, Tatsuya! You're definitely cut out for it!

Taiki: Not only that! I have this feeling...!

Taiki: That if the two of us run together, we'll definitely become way faster than ever!

P08-09:

Tatsuya: Until then, I never had something I really wanted to do.

Tatsuya: The days that I spent in obscurity and anxiety, not knowing what I should do...

Tatsuya: When I ran together with Taiki, I enjoyed myself...!

Tatsuya: I enjoyed myself...!

Tatsuya: It was so fun that I couldn't think about anything other than running! I can just do everything else for the sake of helping myself run faster...

Tatsuya: When I thought about it that way, I began to see everything in a livelier way...!

Shoutmon: ...

Tatsuya: Ah...I'm sorry! I was talking all about myself...

Tatsuya: I started thinking about all these past incidents since Taiki promised to meet me after such a long time...

Shoutmon: It...it's okay...I thought you would surely hate Taiki right now...

Shoutmon: But on the contrary, you seem to enjoy talking about it.

Tatsuya: ...?

Tatsuya: ...Hate...?

Tatsuya: !

Shoutmon: Wha...

Shoutmon: What happened!?

Shoutmon: ? That's...

P10:

Wizardmon: That's...!? Blastmon of the Three Commanders...!?

Pickmons: He's fighting with Kiriha's MetalGreymon!

Dorulumon: !

Gatomon: Wh...why is someone like that here in the human world!

Pickmon: As if I'd know!

Dorulumon: We have to do something about him for the time being...people will die if this keeps on!

Tatsuya: Wha...what happened...? An explosion...!?

Ballistamon: Shoutmon!

Tatsuya: ! Akari! Why are you here...

Akari: Oh! Um, that's...

Dorulumon: We'll go meet up with Kiriha, you go look for Taiki! We can't do anything without the General around!

Dorulumon: You're Tatsuya...right? You should evacuate now! Try to stay as far away as you can from that Digim...place of explosion!

P11:

Tatsuya: Ah...who are all of you!? Does that explosion have anything to do with Taiki...!?

Gatomon: That...um, it's a long story...

Shoutmon: Tatsuya, come with me!

Shoutmon: Tell me where Taiki would most likely go to!

Tailmon: Wha...what are you saying! He's just a normal...

Shoutmon: Tatsuya...Taiki's suffering right now...!

Shoutmon: He's troubled because he's taking responsibility for your injury...and he can't face you...! ...I want to make him able to realize his own dream again!

Shoutmon: I need your words for that reason...

P12-13:

Shoutmon: I beg you...!

Blastmon: Braaarrrrgh, I know youuuuuu!

Blastmon: You're Aonuma Kiriha from Blue Flare, am I righttttt!? Whyyyy are you hereeeeee!

Kiriha: (It can't be, he didn't even flinch after taking a direct hit from Giga Destroyer...!)

Kiriha: What's wrong with a human being in the human world!

Kiriha: I should be asking you why you're here!

Blastmon: Muhaaaaa, isn't it obvioussss!

P14:

Blastmon: I'm here for lunchhhhhh!

MetalGreymon: Guh!

Kiriha: You...

MetalGreymon: This is nothing!

P15:

MetalGreymon: !

Blastmon: Pure-Hearted Emerald Chop!

MetalGreymon: Ggah...!

P16:

Kiriha: Dang...!

Kiriha: !

Akari: Are you okay, Kiriha!?

Kiriha: You guys...

Dorulumon: That's not like you at all! To think that Aonuma Kiriha would just attack Blastmon head-on without a plan!?

Kiriha: ! It has nothing to do with you guys...!

Akari: What do you mean it has nothing to do with us! If you went wild in a place like this, you'll endanger everybody!

P17:

Akari: Look at this!

Akari: You're involving so many innocent people in this...are you telling me that this is your battle style!?

Kiriha: ! Tch...

Kiriha: Hmph...! Like heck I care...I hate modern people like them...!

Kiriha: They can only cover their lack of skill with knowledge, and are only good at making excuses to cover up for their lack of guts...!

Kiriha: Kudou Taiki is the same...!

Kiriha: He's just another cowardly modern person who can't look at reality from the front...! I am...

Kiriha: (I thought that together with him...we could face reality with the same harshness and push each other to greater heights...!)

Akari: Taiki isn't a coward!

P18:

Akari: No...that goes for everyone, you know?

Akari: Although everyone's feelings are all jumbled up, they're still struggling to find a way of life that they can accept, you know!?

Akari: Kiriha, you might have decided on hurting yourself or others in order to achieve your goals...but other people aren't like that, they're in the process of finding another solution!

Akari: Be a little more patient...!

Akari: Even Taiki as well...he'll definitely return after he finds an answer that suits himself, so...!

Kiriha: Ha...

P19:

Kiriha: Hahahahahaha! You really are an unbelievable lady...!

Kiriha: You're too good for that coward...!

Kiriha: Well...these people will beg for forgiveness for their cowardly lifestyles after meeting with this absurd incident.

Kiriha: Why don't we have a change of location...

MailBirdramon: That would be of great help to us.

MailBirdramon: If possible, before he dies?

Kiriha: Sorry.

Blastmon: Guhahahahaha! Abeshi! [Apparently Abeshi is some character is something to do with Hokuto no Ken?]

Akari: He was able to beat up MetalGreymon so badly...what kind of Digimon is he!?

Dorulumon: He's Blastmon of the Three Commanders...

P20:

Dorulumon: His overwhelming power and sturdy armor surpass even Tactimon's...! Alone, he's without doubt one of the strongest beings in the Digital World.

Akari: Eh...but isn't Tactimon the strongest among the Three Commanders?

Dorulumon: Oh, about that...

Kiriha: He's a gigantic IDIOT.

Akari: Heh...?

Kiriha: Just watch.

Kiriha: Hey, Blastmon!

Blastmon: Whaaat, you finally want to fight me fair and squareee!?

Kiriha: That's right...why don't we end this battle once and for all.

Kiriha: We'll have a challenge with rock-paper-scissors!

Akari: Huhhhh!?

P21:

Blastmon: You...are you making fun of meeeee!?

Kiriha: What...you don't know about it, even though you're one of the Three Commanders? Rock-paper-scissors is...

Kiriha: A holy form of martial arts consisting of three hand gestures that were modeled after the special fists that the three creator gods of the Digital World - Rockmon, Papermon and Scissorsmon used at the end of a never-ending war! [?]

Kiriha: It can be said that there's no better method that suits our fight with the sovereignty of this world on the line...!

Akari: (Ehhhhhh, what's with that reckless lie!)

Blastmon: Broaaarrrrr, I never knew about this! To think that such a wonderful way of battle existedddd!

Akari: (Ehhhhhh, he actually believed it!)

Kiriha: By the way, the one who stands here happens to be the grand champion of the rock-paper-scissors martial arts, Ballistamon!

Blastmon: Unbelievable!

Kiriha: And, what you see over there...

P22:

Kiriha: This is the holy arena used for rock-paper-scissors martial arts...

Kiriha: Dai-roku Daiba!

Blastmon: Woooowwwwww! Alrgiht, let's fight it out thereeeee!

Akari: EHHHHHHHH...eh?

Akari: (Ah...! It should be safe battling on that island since entry to it is prohibited...!)

Dorulumon: Cutemon, use this opportunity to heal MetalGreymon.

Cutemon: Kyu!

Tuwarmon: Ohhh?

Tuwarmon: They moved to a place where they wouldn't cause damage to the surroundings...looks like their stalling for time until Kudou Taiki arrives~

Shademon: To think that Aonuma Kiriha would come up with a plan like this...

P23:

Taiki: Wha...!

Taiki: What's happening...how did the town end up like this...!?

Shoutmon: Taiki!

Taiki: Shoutmon! What's going on...!?

Shoutmon: The Bagra Army did it! One of the Three Commanders...I don't know why he came to the human world, but he's rampaging around!

Taiki: No way...!?

Shoutmon: Ballistamon and the others are already headed there! Kiriha, Greymon and the others are together with them too!

Taiki: ! Even Kiriha came...!?

P24-25:

Taiki: We can't stay here! We better go and stop him or else...!

Shoutmon: Wait there!

Shoutmon: Say, Taiki.

Shoutmon: You said this before, didn't you say…?

Shoutmon: That you couldn't give up on my dream...

Shoutmon: That my dream was your dream...!

Taiki: ...

Taiki: Yeah...I said that.

Shoutmon: I want to ask you something...

Shoutmon: Is my dream really that important to you...? Don't you have a dream of your own that you want to fulfill!?

Taiki: ...Not really. I don't really have a dream.

Taiki: I'm satisfied with aiming to become the King of the Digital World together with you...

Tatsuya: Taiki...!

Taiki: !

P26:

Taiki: Tatsuya...!

Taiki: Tatsuya...why are you with Shoutmon...

Shoutmon: I heard everything from Akari.

Shoutmon: How you used to be all hyper in that past, and all sorts of stuff.

Taiki: Grr...! Akari...!

Tatsuya: Taiki...!

P27:

Tatsuya: What's wrong with you!? Can't you run anymore!?

Tatsuya: Or should I say...

Tatsuya: Didn't you always say you had so many things you wanted to do!? Why would you say that you have no dreams...!

Taiki: !...

Taiki: I-I...

Taiki: I...dragged you in for the sake of my dream...and forced you to do the impossible...! In return I made you unable to even walk!

Taiki: I can't...be the only one shamelessly having a dream, can I...!

P28:

Tatsuya: Hey...don't underestimate me, Taiki...! I ran because you told me to do so!? I forced myself to practice because you told me to do so...!?

Tatsuya: Did you think that my dream was just to be some borrowed thing that you would take along for a ride!? Don't mess with me! I...

Taiki: !...

Tatsuya: I ran because I myself enjoyed running...!

P29:

Taiki: Tatsuya...!

Tatsuya: Hehe...although it's still long before I'll be able to run again...even the doctor was surprised, you know? He said that he's never met someone who went through rehabilitation with such enthusiasm...!

Tatsuya: Having a dream...is a wonderful thing, Taiki!

Tatsuya: When you accomplish something, you feel so happy...when you fail at something, you feel so frustrated...!

Tatsuya: The whole world seems to shine...! The feeling that you have to keep going just doesn't stop flowing...!

P30:

Tatsuya: I like my current self who gives it everything he has like this...!

Tatsuya: You're the one who gave me this feeling, you know that...!?

Tatsuya: I hope that you won't give up on something as simple as having a dream so easily...!

Taiki: But...but I might end up hurting others again...!

Shoutmon: What's that? Those who get hurt, and those who hurt others...

P31:

Shoutmon: So, Taiki...how did you manage to battle together with me up till now?

Shoutmon: Did you follow me out of sympathy or to see how I turn out?

Shoutmon: Because I don't see it that way...!

Shoutmon: True dreams can never be crushed!

Shoutmon: You were the one who proved that to me countless times by my side...!

P32-33:

Taiki: (Yeah...)

Taiki: (That's right, I...)

Taiki: (Adventured together with Shoutmon...and everyone, and I enjoyed myself...!)

Taiki: (I enjoyed myself...!)

Taiki: Tatsuya!

Taiki: Tatsuya...I...I...! I have something that I really have to do...

Tatsuya: ...Yeah...!

Tatsuya: That's the way you should be!

Tatsuya: (That kid must be Taiki's partner...)

Tatsuya: (Next time, he'll probably be seeing a different dream from me, but...)

Tatsuya: (You can do it...Taiki!)

Shoutmon: Shoutmon! Evolve!

P34-35:

OmegaShoutmon: OmegaShoutmon!

Tatsuya: Haha...

Tatsuya: I knew it...Taiki really is awesome...!

Taiki: I think evolution is definitely...when a person's thoughts of wanting to become even stronger than he is now in order to obtain the future...

Taiki: ...Is given to a Digimon, it causes the Digimon to change form...!

Taiki: At that time, it was Nene...this time, it's Tatsuya...! Tatsuya has given me...!

OmegaShoutmon: ...Yeah!

OmegaShoutmon: Let's go, Taiki!

Taiki: Yeah!

-Chapter 14 End-

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

** Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I know this is one of the reasons why I really want to read the translated manga with pictures. The writings in this are so much deeper than the anime, in which Taiki wants to help others because the one kid he didn't help went to the hospital.**

** Also, if you would like to know who or what Lunar is or what she looks like, just check either my icon, or the cover to Frontier Tamers. They are technically the same picture, but the cover on Frontier Tamers has the entire picture I drew.**

** Finally, I just want to say that I'm in a neutral position on DMO for now. My Digimon are all the same levels as in the last chapter. I really need that urge to play the game before I'll do it, ya' know? But the reason is mainly because I need to get one more evoluter fragment before I can make a whole one, and you have to play for at least… like 3 or 4 hours before you can get it. Once I get that last evoluter, I can unlock Darkdramon for Dark.**

** So wish me luck, and thanks for your continued support!**

** Pandamoniam**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: Hello happy viewers!**

**Lunar: Sup, peeps! We apologize for the late updates on this fic.**

**Tsukaimon: We're kinda trying to save the world right now, and it's hard to update someone else saving the world when we're busy doing it. **

**Impmon: And we get more characters all the time.**

**Liollmon: Like me and Impmon, as an example.**

**Dracomon: So Pandamoniam and all of us are apologizing from the bottom of our hearts-**

**Lopmon: -And say that we wish to update as much as possible, but Frontier Tamers comes first.**

**Neko: So, bye bye! And Pandamoniam doesn't own Digimon, nor the Xros Wars Manga.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLL**

P01:

Chapter 15: Xros Alliance! The Final Battle in Odaiba!

*Let's stop it!

The world is in danger!

P02:

*Decisive battle! Dai-roku Daiba!

Blastmon: Alriiiigggghhhht, let's finish this! Aonuma Kirhaaaaa!

P03:

Kiriha: Sure! But before that, why don't we go over the rules again.

Kiriha: In the martial arts of rock-paper-scissors, the ultimate winner is the party who first wins 100 times.

Akari: (That much!?)

Blastmon: Whaaaat!? Do we have to fight it out so many timessss!?

Kiriha: It is said that the three great gods matched each other in power and their battle lasted for several hundred days; this rule was made to honor their battle.

Kiriha: Even if we have to fight several hundred times, we can't let our guard down even once...

Kiriha: It really is a difficult task that will cause your hands to crumble. What is it...you scared now!?

Blastmon: Whaaaat! That's just what I wanted!

Dorulumon: This is good...it looks like it'll buy us a lot of time.

Cutemon: He...he's the only one who would fall for something like this, kyu...!

Blastmon: Blarrrrrrgh! Watch us, the gods who created the Digital Worrrrllllddd...!

Blastmon: I shall offer you this fist that I've staked everything upon right heeerrrreeee!

P04:

Akari: Ahhhhh! Wha-wha-wha-wha-what's going on!?

Dorulumon: F...fighting spirit!? It's just his fighting spirit! He actually believed Kiriha's lies and is building up his fighting spirit now!

Blastmon: ...Alllllrrrrriiiigggghhhhtttt!

P05:

Blastmon: Let's gooooo, round oneeee! Ready...

Akari: D...don't you have a bad feeling about this!?

Kiriha: ...

Kiriha: I...

Kiriha: I'll go with paper...wait!

Blastmon: Goooooooo...!

Kiriha: Run!

P06-07:

Blastmon: Rooooocccccckkkkkkk!

Kiriha: Uwaaaaahhhh!

Tailmon: He...he's crazy strong!

Dorulumon: We'll get blasted to smithereens if we get hit by that directly...!

Blastmon: Grrrr...don't even try escaping and let's continue our matchhhhh!

Blastmon: Ready...! Goooooooo...!

Kiriha: Don't let him face the mainland! Evade it! Head towards the 3 o'clock direction!

P08:

Blastmon: Scissors!

P09:

Akari: Waaaahhhh!?

Wizardmon: He...he's in a completely different league...!

Wizardmon: So this is the power of the strongest in the Digital World...!

Kiriha: (His potential power...and his stupidity...!)

Kiriha: (I completely misread them...!)

Kiriha: (This is a complete...mistake in my tactics...!)

Kiriha: (By letting him get all fired up, we've lost any place to escape to...!)

Blastmon: There's no place for you to run nowwwwww!

Kiriha: (No...)

Blastmon: Ready, go...!

Kiriha: (Even so, I will...)

Kiriha: (Defeat him...!)

P10:

OmegaShoutmon: Beat Slash!

Blastmon: Paperaaagggghhh!

Blastmon: Whaa..

Blastmon: Who arrrreeee...

Ballistamon: Taiki...!

P11:

Taiki: Sorry! Looks like I made you wait!

Starmon: You're late, brother!

Taiki: I was meeting an old friend, so we had a little chat about the past...!

Akari: Taiki...

Taiki: Even so, I'm surprised.

Taiki: I thought that Kiriha would fight using buildings and cars and any other usable items as shields and weapons without caring about the safety of the surrounding people...instead you came to this place where you couldn't escape from and tried to buy time while waiting for me!

Taiki: Well, thanks to you the buildings are mostly fine and there aren't any heavily injured people so that's a good thing...

Taiki: But what exactly happened to make you act this way?

Kiriha: Hmph...it's just Miss Hinomoto Akari over there helped me straighten my collar a bit.

P12:

Kiriha: That girl has more guts than the both of us.

Kiriha: She led us, believing in you more than anyone else despite your cowardice...

Akari: D...don't use words like 'guts' to describe a girl!

Taiki: So that's it...

Taiki: Thank you, Akari!

Taiki: I guess I really am useless without you...

Akari: Wha...don't say such embarrassing things with a straight face!

Akari: Hurry up and beat that big guy over there!

Taiki: Yes ma'am!

P13:

Kiriha: What a relieved face you have there.

Kiriha: So you've finally decided to aim for your own goals, regardless of how many sacrifices you have to make...!

Taiki: Huh!?

Taiki: I won't be happy if people have to get hurt for the sake of my dream! I'll never acknowledge your way of doing things!

Taiki: ...However...

Taiki: Sharing pain and suffering with comrades who chase the same dream as I do...I can do that now!

Taiki: I have to...believe in everybody's determination and resolution more...!

P14:

Kiriha: I'm lost for words...

Kiriha: So you really are stopping there, huh. Looks like what Amano Nene said about our colors never being able to mix was true...

Kiriha: I was mistaken in my strategy to make you my subordinate to fight the Bagra Army.

Taiki: Eh...ehhhh!? So you're giving up on me! Alright! I'm so lucky!

Kiriha: Therefore from now on, I shall make you my rival.

Taiki: Ehhh!?

Kiriha: If it's impossible for us to aim for greater heights together as comrades, then we'll just have to clash and shape each other to become stronger as enemies!

Taiki: B...but, we don't have to fight if it's not necessary, right? I mean, Shoutmon's aiming to become the Digital World's King, which is different from what you're aiming for...

Kiriha: This has nothing to do with becoming King or anything...

Kiriha: Whether it's athletics or games, I'll definitely appear along the way to your goal.

Kiriha: Isn't that great? The two of us will complete and become stronger together throughout our whole lives!

P15:

Taiki: (So annoying...)

Kiriha: Fuhahaha! I like that face. From now on those wrinkles will be carved into your face as you age!

Taiki: Hey, Kiriha...methods and goals can be interchanged! I have no intention to become your rival!

Kiriha: Oh? But what will you do?

Kiriha: What if I treat countless innocent people inhumanely for the sake of my evil desires...?

Taiki: I'll defeat you!

P16-17:

Kiriha: Great answer! Well then, Taiki! Let's put our battle aside for a while and quickly finish off the unrefined boors of the Bagra Army!

Taiki: I guess that can't be helped!

Blastmon: Nuuuuu...

Blastmon: I might be an idiot, but I at least know one thing...

Blastmon: That you can't use kicks in rock-paper-scissoooooorrrrrrsssss!

MetalGreymon: MetalGreymon, evolve!

ZekeGreymon: ZekeGreymon!

P18:

ZekeGreymon: Plasma Railgun!

OmegaShoutmon: Heavy Metal Vulcan!

Blastmon: Gah! Grr...

Blastmon: Roaaaarrrrrr!

Spadamon: A-amazing! They're actually capable of holding Blastmon down, Master!

UlforceVeedramon: Unbelievable! He proved a tough match even to us Royal Knights when we fought him one-on-one!

UlforceVeedramon: (N...not only that, this code [presence]...)

UlforceVeedramon: (After not hearing from him ever since the first battle...this presence is that of my fellow Royal Knight...!?)

UlforceVdramon: Ah...darn it, if only my eyes could be healed, I could actually be of assistance and also be able to confirm my doubts!

Spadamon: Master, your dignity, dignity!

P19:

OmegaShoutmon: Alright! Let's finish this in one blow!

OmegaShoutmon: Omega the Fusion!

ZekeGreymon: Final Strikes!

Blastmon: Grrrrrr...Grrrraaaaarrrrhhhhh!

OmegaShoutmon: What...!? Gah!

ZekeGreymon: Grrh...!?

P20-21:

Blastmon: GRRRROOOOOAAAARRRRR!

ZekeGreymon: Grah!

OmegaShoutmon: Ugh...

OmegaShoutmon: C...curse yoouuu!

Dorulumon: H...he got hit by the two fierce attacks that took down Millenniummon! Don't tell me he's unaffected by them...!?

Starmon: H...how are we supposed to defeat something like that!

Taiki/Kiriha: We're not done yet!

P22-23:

Taiki: OmegaShoutmon!

Kiriha: ZekeGreymon!

Taiki/Kiriha: Double Xros!

Shoutmon DX: Shoutmon DX!

P24-25:

Blastmon: Wha...what is thiiissss!

Blastmon: Why is he not falling after receiving my attaaaccckkksss!

Shoutmon DX: Roaaarrr!

Blastmon: Grrraaaahhhh!

Shoutmon DX: Gah!

Blastmon: Rrggghhh!

Shoutmon DX: You Creep...

Shoutmon DX: Take...this!

Shoutmon DX: Electric Buster Xros!

Blastmon: Gwaarrrrgggaahhh!

Blastmon: Grr...ahhhhhh..!

Tuwarmon: Eh...ehhhhhhh! Blastmon is being...

Shademon: Th...this is bad!

Shademon: I didn't expect them to have this level of attack and defense...!

Shademon: If this keeps on...!

Kiriha: We aren't stopping here!

P26-27:

Taiki: Shoutmon DX! Ballistamon! Dorulumon! Starmons!

Taiki/Kiriha: Grand Xros!

Shoutmon X6: Shoutmon X6!

Blastmon: Brrarrrggghh, he became even biggerrr...

Blastmon: Stop fooling around and let me SMASH!

Blastmon: YOU!

Blastmon: INTO BITTTSSSS!

P28-29:

Blastmon: Dazzling! Crystal Volcano!

Shoutmon X6: Xros Shooting Rocker!

P30:

Tailmon: Ahhh! Dai-roku Daiba is getting destroyed...!

Akari: Wha...what tremendous power...!

Wizardmon: It's powerful enough to hold down even Blastmon head on...!

Tuwarmon: Oo~ps! This is bad, this is bad~!

P31:

Blastmon: Agagagaga...m-my beauuuutiful body has beeennnn...

Damemon: Blastmon-sama, Blastmon-sama!

Blastmon: Ohhhhhh, you are...

Damemon: Why don't we go back! If you continue this fight with all the dirt on your body, it'll sully your reputation of being the beautiful Blastmon!

Damemon: Not only that, look! It's already dinnertime!

Blastmon: Uuu...okay, I'll do thaattt...

Taiki: That is...a Digital Gate!?

Kiriha: That Blastmon! He's planning on escaping!

Kiriha: Let's finish him off here so that we don't have to worry about him in the future!

Taiki: Wait, Kiriha!

P32:

Kiriha: !?

Shoutmon X6: M...my bad, I'm running out of gas...

Taiki: Shoutmon's at his limit!

Taiki: Even though he's evolved, a DigiXros as big as this still proves to be too big a burden for the base Digimon!

Kiriha: ...So you're saying it's dangerous to chase them any further...

Akari: Taiki!

Wizardmon: You did it! You were great out there!

Gatomon: To think that you'd be able to defeat even Blastmon...

Taiki: Thanks! However...

P33:

Taiki: We don't have time to celebrate now.

Taiki: We have to quickly recover and return to the Digital World as soon as possible or else...!

Wizardmon: ?...

Akari: What on earth...

Akari: B...both the Digital World and the human world will be destroyed in 2 months time...!?

Kiriha: Even though you said it was a prediction...are you sure that the one who made this prediction is reliable?

UlforceVeedramon: More accurately, it is the result of the calculation of fate done with the highest precision by homeostasis [god]. I can only say that...there's a high chance that it will happen if we don't do something about it.

P34:

Wizardmon: Wait a moment! If it is really able to shape the future as well as calculate and sort out all causes and effects...

Wizardmon: Wouldn't it be able to find out the reason for destruction and how to deal with it from the process as well?

UlforceVeedramon: While it is true that homeostasis holds the authority to read and calculate all the data in this space...

UlforceVeedramon: It is impossible to get the accurate meaning of that data without disassembling them one by one, a very complicated process.

Wizardmon: I see...

Wizardmon: You can say that while it has infinite knowledge, it is not all-knowing...

Akari: Ummm...what does that mean?

Gatomon: I think it means that it won't be able to read output data that doesn't follow certain rules?

Gatomon: For example, although we Digimon are actually just code written in binary...you won't be able to tell which is what just by looking at the binary, right?

UlforceVeedramon: However, it is rarely able to accurately make stochastic conjectures based on predictive data.

UlforceVeedramon: This is a critical element that came about from a coincidence; therefore we refer to it as the 'prediction'.

P35:

Dorulumon: ...So in the meantime, we just have to defeat the biggest threat present right now, which is the Bagra Army...

Lunamon: That's right! It is possible that the Bagra Army, who has a large influence on the present Digital World, might be related to the 'red-black two-headed dragon'.

Coronamon: Whether or not defeating the Bagra Army is directly linked to us being able to avoid destruction...at the very least, we might be able to get an important hint. That was the conclusion Master and the Royal Knights arrived at.

MailBirdramon: Sigh...it feels like more and more troublesome things are piling up.

Taiki: But I understand now!

Taiki: At least we know that there is something that we have to find out, and something we have to do before that...

Taiki: Just knowing that is our big harvest gained from visiting the human world!

Ballistamon: But that means that we have only two months to defeat the Three Commanders and Emperor Bagramon.

Shoutmon: It's easier said than done, you know!?

Kiriha: Or is it...?

P36:

Kiriha: What we've built up from all the battles we've had until now is nothing to laugh at!

Taiki: I feel that if we use all of that, there's no battle we can't win!

Taiki: Team Xros Heart would like to propose an alliance with Team Blue Flare!

Taiki: Let's hurry and defeat those guys so that we can put an end to our Xros wars!

Kiriha: This is becoming the best battlefield ever!

P37:

Taiki/Kiriha: In order to grasp the future...!

P38:

Baromon: General Kiriha actually agreed...this is going to be big.

Coronamon: When we return to the Digital World, we'll be able to meet up with the other leftover Knights too!

UlforceVeedramon: That's right! Everybody is headstrong...I'm sure they're all aiming for a chance to strike back as well...!

Taiki: Even so...we changed a huge part of the past...I wonder what's going to happen to the past me?

Kiriha: Past?

P39:

Blastmon: Urrroooaaaarrrr! Next, I shall use with all my might, paper...!

Damemon: (He still believes it...)

DarkKnightmon: Haha...hahahaha...!

DarkKnightmon: T-that's an attractive new appearance you have there...Blastmon...!

DarkKnightmon: To be honest, both your power and the Generals' power exceeded my expectations...! I was expecting you to weaken or just get defeated right there...y-you really send chills down my spine...!

DarkKnightmon: However...t-the results are going all according to my plans...!

DarkKnightmon: In order to absorb you, I w-went through a lot myself.

DarkKnightmon: I...I have no choice but to do this...

Blastmon: ? Who the heck are youuu?

DarkKnightmon: There is no need for me to explain...since you will understand everything once you become a part of me...!

Shademon: DarkKnightmon! Blastmon...!

*Malice continues to accumulate!

-Chapter 15 End-

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

** OKAY OKAY OKAY! So my mom is threatening my life right now if I don't go and do my music practice, so I'm gonna make this brief. This is getting close to the end, I know, but I've hit an important part in Frontier Tamers. Well, kinda. Neko has to fight something, Petitmamon just evolved, etc.**

** So anyways, I'm pretty much dead if I don't start so see you later. Thanks for reading, now REVIEW! I command you!**

** Pandamoniam**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Me: Hello everyone! I have decided to put my entire mind this evening into finishing this Fanfiction!**

**Lunar: Hooray! You can start the epic side story now!**

**Me: I know, right! But only if I finish this one.**

**Tsukaimon: Well, then let's get going!**

**Petitmamon: Exactly! Pandamoniam own almost nothing written after this.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

P01:

Taiki: Let's go, everybody!

OmegaShoutmon! Dorulumon! ZekeGreymon! Ballistamon! Starmons! Sparrowmon!

Great Xros!

P02-03:

Shoutmon X7!

*The final battle!

Chapter 16 - Xros Wars! The Prologue to the End!

P04-05:

Lilithmon: Arrrrggghhhh! So you've finally come, you little brats!

Lilithmon: To think that you were able to find the Bagra Great Pandemonium, even though it was hidden in the Cloud Canyon of Jupiter Zone...!

**Ha! The original spelling of my Pen Name!**

Lilithmon: Although I must say you've done pretty well for being mere kids...your messing around has gone too far this time!

Lilithmon: If you didn't make it all the way here...

Lilithmon: You wouldn't have to experience the terror of these babies here, entrusted to me by His Majesty, the Emperor himself!

Jijimon: The wicked beast, Arkadimon...!

Jijimon: Hououmon, GranKuwagamon and Gryphonmon...! They...they're all demon beasts that have appeared in legends!

Kiriha: To them, this is their final defense line! They're not letting their guard down...

Akari: B...but there's so many of them...!

Akari: I don't think it's possible to take them on all at once, even for X7...!

Lilithmon: Your advance ends here!

Lilithmon: So...these babies have been living on an empty stomach for over a hundred years...

Lilithmon: Why don't you become a delicious snack for them...!

P06:

Dynasmon: Breath of Wyvern!

Lilithmon: What!?

Crusadermon: Urgent Fear!

UlforceVeedramon: So they made it in time...!

UlforceVeedramon: Alright, Taiki! Let me out too!

Taiki: UlforceVeedramon! What about your eyes...!?

UlforceVeedramon: It's alright! They were able to heal somewhat with the Xros Loader's power!

Taiki: Okay...!

Lilithmon: N...no way!

Lilithmon: There were still this many survivors after that battle...!?

Lilithmon: (The guardian knights of the Digital World who serve the god...!)

Taiki: Reload!

Taiki: UlforceVeedramon!

P07:

Royal Knights!

P08:

UlforceVeedramon: Only this many of us were able to gather...

Leopardmon: Kentaurosmon and Gallantmon are in other Zones suppressing other large factions of the Bagra Army.

Coronamon: But there are still many Knights we don't know the whereabouts of...!

Dynasmon: No problem...! Our side isn't the only one exhausted by this long battle. The situation wasn't the same long ago, during the time the skies were under assault!

Crusadermon: Let me kick the opponent's around beautifully, la la la~

UlforceVeedramon: I see...

UlforceVeedramon: (Although we don't know exactly how many Knights did survive, the fact that he isn't here right now...)

UlforceVeedramon: (I guess that really means he's...)

Shoutmon X7: UlforceVeedramon?

UlforceVeedramon: X7, take care of Lilithmon! We'll deal with the other minions! Especially that Digimon in the middle, Arkadimon, which uses troublesome techniques...

UlforceV-dramon: It's probably better to let us deal with it since we have more combat experience.

Shoutmon X7: OK! I'll leave that to you!

P09:

Shoutmon X7: Alright! Let's go, brothers!

Lilithmon: Devour them, crush them, just put an end to them!

P10-11:

Zenjirou: The Whamon motherships nearby Arkadimon are getting absorbed...!?

Craniummon: Don't get close to that guy carelessly!

Craniummon: The effects of its Dot Matrix can pulverize any kind of armor!

Leopardmon: Invading the minute bits of nanobyte-sized Noise Code found in the spaces between the 0 and 1 code that all digital matter and energy is expressed in...

Leopardmon: That is the underhanded demonic skill, 'Dot Matrix'! How this power works is unknown, and it's unavoidable!

P12:

Leopardmon: However...

Leopardmon: I, Leopardmon, have faced it once before...and I know its one true fatal weakness!

Leopardmon: (I have already analyzed that technique...)

Leopardmon: (And I have completed the perfect vaccine program for it!)

Leopardmon: Now! UlforceVeedramon!

UlforceVeedramon: Got it!

Lilithmon: W...what's happening? The Dot Matrix's effect isn't activating!

Lilithmon: No! This is...the destroyed data is being restored in an instant!?

UlforceVeedramon: (Your rampancy...)

UlforceVeedramon: (Will end today!)

P13:

UlforceVeedramon: Dragon Impulse X!

Lilithmon: I...I don't believe it...!

Lilithmon: The demon beasts that once overwhelmed the military forces belonging to the realm of the gods were beaten so easily...!?

Shoutmon X7: Lilithmon! Now's not the time for you to be looking away either!

Lilithmon: Don't...

P14-15:

Lilithmon: Don't you get cocky in front of me!

Lilithmon: Why...

Lilithmon: Why aren't you stopping!

Lilithmon: Didn't my strongest attack magic just hit you!?

Shoutmon X7: Xros Burning Rocker!

Lilithmon: Gyaaahhhh!?

P16:

Lilithmon: (I...I can't take it anymore!)

Lilithmon: (His strength has already far surpassed that of an average demon lord class Digimon's power...!)

Shoutmon X7: Ah! Stop right there, you!

Zenjirou: Looks like the enemy has routed after their main forces were defeated.

Taiki: We don't have to pursue them for no reason!

Taiki: Bagramon and Tactimon are still in that pandemonium!

Taiki: If we don't plan out a good attack, I don't know if we'll be able to withstand any counterattack!

Lilithmon: (Where is Blastmon fooling around at this kind of time!)

Lilithmon: (Don't tell me even you got defeated by the likes of them...!?)

P17:

Digimon: It's the allied forces' victory! We've finally chased the Bagra Army all the way to the Great Pandemonium!

After returning to the Digital World, our allied forces of Xros Heart and Blue Flare...

We merged with the resistance armies in each Zone to chase the Bagra Army, and finally decided on and succeeded in landing in the enemy headquarters, Jupiter Zone.

And we were able to advance at an astounding speed that made all the past disadvantages we had seem untrue...

Taiki: Let's see...

Taiki: It should be about time for Kotone and the others who've been to the real world to come back...

Akari: Ah!

Sparrowmon: We're baaaaack! The human world was so much funnnnn!

P18:

Taiki: How was it?

Wizardmon: We've cleared as many traces of Digimon left in the human world as we could.

Akari: (Sparrowmon!?)

*Monimon (Capybara)

Wizardmon: We altered the information in the surveillance cameras and spread rumors through the internet. And we used direct magic to manipulate the memories of people who strongly testified that they 'saw monsters'...it was tough.

Gatomon: We didn't have much time to have fun at all thanks to that!

Taiki: It would cause great confusion if knowledge about Digimon becomes widely known throughout the human world... Thanks for the hard work!

Wizardmon: Even though my research has progressed this far...I didn't really get a chance to test it out...

Taiki:?

Taiki: What's that...!?

P19:

Wizardmon: They're Xros Loaders.

Wizardmon: I reproduced them using Taiki and Kotone's as reference.

All: Ehhhhhhhhh!?

Taiki: Is...is that even possible!?

Wizardmon: Although it's true that it is a very elaborate design and some knowledge on magic is required...in the end, a Xros Loader is really just a machine.

Wizardmon: On the other hand, what's really amazing is the idea of how the Xros Code, only present in a fraction of people, is used.

Wizardmon: The creator who first realized this in an era without DigiXros must be a true genius.

Wizardmon: With that, I thought we could start scouting people who have this Xros Code and increase our army's strength, but...

Akari: T...that was a big plan you got there...

Taiki: (Spadamon and UlforceVeedramon, who came from the Digital World a few hundred years ago, didn't know about the existence of the Xros Loader or DigiXros...so that means the legends of Generals were born in between these few hundred years.)

Taiki: (The ability to freely fuse Digimon together and to cross the paths of dimensions...)

Taiki: (...The one who first created the Xros Loader was most likely...)

P20:

Taiki: (However...if what I predicted was correct...)

Taiki: (Then why did he make something like this and summon us to the Digital World...?)

Taiki: (Not only that, after checking with Kiriha and Kotone...)

Taiki: (The only ones who crossed over time to come to the Digital World from the future human world...)

Taiki: (Were the three of us...!)

Taiki: (This sign...what is it supposed to mean?)

Taiki: (There must still be something we don't know...there might even be something going on behind the scenes of this war that even Emperor Bagramon is unaware of...?)

Kiriha: There's something fishy going on.

Taiki: Eh...!? Wha...what is!?

Zenjirou: (I want a drink too...)

Ranamon: (There's none for you)

Kiriha: The way they're keeping so silent. Don't you think so too?

Kiriha: Even though we've got them surrounded, they haven't shown any signs of counterattacking or reconnaissance at all.

Kiriha: On the other hand, it doesn't seem like there are any wavering soldiers trying to flee either.

P21:

Kiriha: Gathering from what UlforceVeedramon said...

Kiriha: The reason why the Bagra Army started this war was to search for the 'two headed red-black dragon', so it attacked when most of the Royal Knights were watching over the realm of the gods, and was able to separate the Knights by dividing the Digital World into numerous Zones.

Kiriha: Looking at it the other way around, if the Bagra Army had to take on all the Royal Knights at once...

Kiriha: The Bagra Army probably didn't have enough manpower to secure a win against them.

Kiriha: In the rough one year gap, their battle strength has probably been exhausted from the fighting...and now that about half of the Royal Knights have joined our alliance, you could say that in the battle situation, they're at a huge disadvantage. So what on earth is this...? This silence!

Kiriha: I can't read Emperor Bagramon's mind on what he's plotting. It's either he's hiding some secret plan that can turn the whole situation around, or...

Kiriha: He has a goal aside from winning or losing the war...

P22:

Zenjirou: Even so...

Zenjirou: I expected just as much from you, but you sure have a lot about wars going on in your head for a modern human being...

Kiriha: Hmph. I have been reading the war strategy books in my father's study ever since I was a kid.

Gatomon: Your parents must be just like you...

Kiriha: Of course! Even though they're dead, they were able to build up a huge fortune in just one generation. They were skilled businessmen and I respect them!

Kiriha: However...when my father passed away due to illness, all my much older brothers thought of was how to grab a bit more for their inheritance. Even if they lived only for their own self-indulgence...

Kiriha: They treated me as a complete outsider, even though I said we had to take over the business and expand it.

Kiriha: Although I couldn't care less about my useless older brothers...I lost my enterprising spirit in order to maintain the momentary peace I have every day...I thought that the way to achieve success in life in the current era was to tell flimsy lies to everyone else and even your own heart, and allow your soul to rot.

Kiriha: I was extremely angry...for no reason.

P23:

Kiriha: At that point, there is nothing but truth in war strategy...

Kiriha: Some people with great ambitions can be so sincere with their way of life, even in this era where we don't even know when we'll die.

Kiriha: And at that perfect time, I was led by the Xros Loader's voice and met with these guys.

Kiriha: I don't think I need to say what happened after that.

Kiriha: Here, I live and fight...

Kiriha: I continue challenging myself to see exactly how high I can reach...and one day, I die.

Kiriha: To me, that is my ideal way of life!

MailBirdramon: (...However)

MailBirdramon: (Kiriha has changed a bit recently.)

MailBirdramon: (He has started to realize that among humans...)

MailBirdramon: (There are also others like him who are sincerely trying to find their own way of life...)

P24:

UlforceVeedramon: How great it is to be young.

UlforceVeedramon: Everybody is finding their own way of life...it reminds me of when I was young!

Akari: I still think you're pretty childish even now...

UlforceVeedramon: I used to be even younger! Before I became a Royal Knight, I went on adventures with my partner...

UlforceVeedramon: And we even saved the world about once or twice!

Akari: There you go, exaggerating again...

Spadamon: He's not exaggerating!

Spadamon: At the end of such long adventures, he would have polished his conviction abilities greatly. If not, 'god' wouldn't have chosen him as a Royal Knight!

Spadamon: Master is a true hero!

UlforceVeedramon: That's right... The Digital World faced many huge crises even before this war...and those times, the power of human children was borrowed, just like now, to help overcome them.

UlforceVeedramon: I believe that the same will hold true for this time too.

P25:

UlforceVeedramon: And...about what will happen after this battle is over.

UlforceVeedramon: I have something that I must tell you about now.

Akari: What is it...?

UlforceVeedramon: The gate that holds the Digital World and the human world together usually opens only when there is a great abnormality happening to the Digital World which causes space-time to become unstable...This time, I think the cause is the Digital World itself being broken up into numerous Zones.

UlforceVeedramon: If you defeat Emperor Bagramon and gather all of the Code Crowns...this world will probably return to being in one piece again.

UlforceVeedramon: ...When that happens, I'm afraid to say...

Taiki: ...That is...

Shoutmon: Could it be...

Shoutmon: What!?

P26:

Coronamon: Enemy attack! It's an enemy attack!

Coronamon: A giant army of Digimon of unknown affiliation is coming from a direction completely different from where the pandemonium is located...!

Kiriha: It's an ambush...!? We should have already invaded the other Zones and suppressed all their troops there!

Kiriha: Where could they have hidden...!?

Pandamon: A...about that...

Coronamon: That's not it! There's something off!

Coronamon: It was an army...or should I say swarm of giant, hideous Digimon we've never seen before...

Coronamon: They appeared not only here, but also nearby the pandemonium where they were fighting the Bagra Army's garrison!

Kiriha: ...They're not from the...Bagra...Army...?

Taiki: Don't tell me...!

P27:

Zenjirou: Wha...what do we do, Taiki! Even though we went through all the trouble to surround them...

Zenjirou: We don't have the time to make adjustments or reorganize our formation...!

Taiki: You're right...

Taiki: Let's go! To the pandemonium!

Taiki: I have the feeling that something bad's going to happen...! We have no choice but to go to the center of everything that's happening!

UlforceVeedramon: We'll leave that to you! We Royal Knights will take on the enemies outside.

P28:

UlforceVeedramon: The heroes that led us through the fight this time are none other than you lot!

UlforceVeedramon: Please defeat Emperor Bagramon and return peace to this world!

Kotone: Yessir! Leave it to us!

Zenjirou: S-s-s-suddenly I feel all fired up!?

Shoutmon: ...

Shoutmon: (I knew it all along...what will happen to Taiki and the others once this battle is over...!)

Shoutmon: (But that's only natural. They have a human's future waiting for them...)

Taiki: ...

Taiki: Are you okay, Shoutmon? We've battled a lot using DX and X7 over the past two months...

Shoutmon: Heh...!

Shoutmon: Who do you think you're talking to...

Shoutmon: (What about it...! I just have to give it my all and let it resonate till the end...!

Shoutmon: I'm the future Digimon King...Shoutmon, got it!?

P29:

Shoutmon: Alright, brothers! Let's go and give the boss sitting still in his chair a big surprise!

Lilithmon: Your Highness...

P30:

Lilithmon: The mysterious Digimon army that suddenly appeared is attacking both the Bagra Army and the alliance army indiscriminately, and the battlefield is now in complete confusion.

Lilithmon: I think it's only a matter of time before the white garrison is totally destroyed...

Bagramon: Hmmm...very well.

Bagramon: This means that all the main actors that will decide everything have gathered.

Lilithmon: Your Highness...?

Bagramon: The battle that has spanned ages is finally coming to an end...what's left is only to wait for the answer to appear.

Bagramon: You have also fought very well up till now...Lilithmon.

Lilithmon: ! Urk...

P31:

Lilithmon: Someone of humble birth such as I would never be able to understand your Highness's profound way of thinking...However...

Lilithmon: This is also the will of a woman. Please allow me to protect the throne belonging to you, whom I admire...to the very end...!

Bagramon: ...Is that so...very well then...

Bagramon: I'll leave this to you...to the end.

Tactimon: They have come.

Tactimon: The ones who possess pieces of the answer...who will decide the future of the Digital World...!

P34:

Shoutmon X7: Heh...!

Shoutmon X7: Seems like two of the Three Commanders are left...

Shoutmon X7: Looks like it'll be a spectacular last battle, won't it!

P35:

Tactimon: Your Highness...

Tactimon: The final battlefield is right in front of us.

Tactimon: The seal that you have granted to my sword...I'd like to request for it to be released.

Tactimon: It is merely the selfish whims of a warrior. If I may...

Bagramon: Very well.

Bagramon: The carnage that sleeps within you...let it out to your heart's content!

*The demon sword is released!

-Chapter 16 End-

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

** One chapter down, how many can I get done!? Find out soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Me: I think I can get plenty of these done before dinner and my homework!**

**Lunar: Great. Now let's get this party started!**

**Tsukaimon: Pandamoniam owns nothing!**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

P01:

Chapter 17: Xros Warrior! The Released Demon!

*Together with these comrades

Now, onto the final battle!

P02:

*The final battle has finally started! What will happen...!?

Gatomon: We've succeeded in infiltrating in the midst of the confusion...it's what I thought, but...

Wizardmon: To think that the inside of the castle is this quiet...what exactly is happening...?

Wizardmon: Not even the garrisons or the supply and medical troops are appearing...

Lillymon: I wonder if Taiki and the others were able to break into the throne room safely...

P03:

Wizardmon: Even if we worry about that now, there's nothing we can do about it.

Wizardmon: What we can do now is to look for any leads that might help us connect Emperor Bagramon's true intentions and the 'red-black two-headed dragon'.

Lillymon: I know that, but...

Mushroomon: Oh?

Mushroomon: What is that, shu?

Wizardmon: That is...!?

Tactimon: Go no Tachi (Fifth Tachi)

Shoutmon X7: !

P04-05:

Tactimon: Goryoukaku (Pentagonal Fort)

Shoutmon X7: ! Eh...

P06:

Shoutmon X7: Gah...!?

Taiki: X7...!?

Lilithmon: Kaaaahhhhhh!

P07:

Lilithmon: Empress Emblaze!

Shoutmon X7: Graaaahhhh!

Shoutmon X7: Grhh..!? Ugh...I can't move...

Kiriha: Fight back! Use Seven Victorize!

Shoutmon X7: !

P08-09:

Shoutmon X7: Seven Victorize!

Shoutmon X7: Wrrroooaaarrrrr!

Akari: Are you alright!?

Shoutmon X7: I...I was about to get wiped out in one blow...!

Taiki: !

Kiriha: Jatetsu...fuujinmaru (Snake and Iron Sealed God)!?

Kiriha: So that is its true form...!

Tactimon: Lilithmon? Take your own thoughtlessness into account.

Lilithmon: They have a quite a big DigiXros over there too. So I'll be helping myself to some of it.

P10:

Kiriha: To think that sword held this much power...

Kotone: Don't we have to deal with Lilithmon and Bagramon on top of that as wellll!?

Shoutmon X7: Heh...! This is going to be heavier than I thought...!

Taiki: (I thought that one of the Three Commanders would come out into the front lines to give directions...)

Taiki: (But as I thought, do they really have a more important objective other than causing war...!?)

Lilithmon: Alright, let's start our revenge match! I won't let you lay even a finger on our Emperor...

Lilithmon: !?

P11:

DarkKnightmon: Fuhihihihihi, I see that quite an interesting game has started! Why don't you let me join in on the fun!?

Taiki: DarkKnightmon...!

Kotone: Big sister!

Taiki: T...that form is...Wah!?

**I'm almost tempted to say 'insert nose bleed here', but I shouldn't say these types of things when I have only read these…**

P12-13:

DarkKnightmon: You all can just have fun playing with that monster (Tactimon)!

DarkKnightmon: No need to worry about me at all! I'll just defeat Emperor Bagramon and bring peace to the Digital World!

DarkKnightmon: The peace of death and darkness...

DarkKnightmon: In the name of I, DarkKnightmon...!

Lilithmon: ! That form...you absorbed Blastmon... Curse youuu!

Crusadermon: Spiral Masquerade!

Craniummon: Hahhh!

P14:

Craniummon: End Waltz!

Craniummon: What a bother, there's no end to this!

Leopardmon: Looking around, it seems about 400 or more composite Digimon have crowded here...!

UlforceVeedramon: H-how many Digimon must have been sacrificed in order to gather so many of them...!?

UlforceVeedramon: !?

P15:

Dynasmon: X7!?

LordKnightmon: And...

Crusadermon: That must be Tactimon~.

Shoutmon X7: Guhh...!

P16:

UlforceVeedramon: That sword is..the Jatetsufuujimaru! It had enough power to overwhelm more than 3 Royal Knights at the same time in the previous battle...!

UlforceV-dramon: No matter how strong X7 is, that power is just..!

UlforceV-dramon: Keh...

UlforceV-dramon: You're in the way!

UlforceVeedramon: Ulforce Saber!

UlforceVeedramon: I want to go and assist him, but...I can't afford to ignore the battle here as well!

UlforceVeedramon: Do your best to hold up against him, X7...!

Taiki: Shoutmon!

Shoutmon X7: Get away, Taiki! This guy is bad news!

P17:

Taiki: ! B...but, if you get too far away from the General you won't be able to get enough power...Uwahh!?

Shoutmon: (It's no use...!)

Shoutmon: (The power that we and Tactimon are dealing with is just too great! Taiki and the others will get caught up in it...!)

Dorulumon: (Shoutmon!?)

DarkKnightmon: Gufufufufufu...He...he's overwhelming that powerful X7!

DarkKnightmon: T...that Tactimon really is good, he wields such terrifying strength...

P18:

DarkKnightmon: Jatetsufuujinmaru...!

DarkKnightmon: It is said that it was made using the data of the ancient weapon that was made to bisect the Digital World, Zero Arms Orochi, as a base.

DarkKnightmon: Sigh...what my elder brother has become...your creations never fail to surprise me...!

Lilithmon: (...!?... Elder...brother...!?)

Tailmon: Wha-what on earth are they talking about...!?

Wizardmon: DarkKnightmon and Bagramon are brothers...!?

Wizardmon: (N...no... Is it okay to call the form that thing has taken, DarkKnightmon...)

Wizardmon: (I don't know what exactly happened...but he used Forced DigiXros to absorb the weakened Blastmon!)

Wizardmon: (Don't tell me the battle with him in the human world was all planned for by DarkKnightmon...!?)

P19:

DarkKnightmon: Fufufu...fufufufu...th-that overwhelming ability...power...pure soul...!

DarkKnightmon: My brother, you were born on this Digital World promised with all the glory from the archangels! On the contrary, I...

DarkKnightmon: I was hated by the world...

DarkKnightmon: I was just a miserable little imp...who could only be despised...!

DarkKnightmon: Th...that resentment...! That irritation that scorches your whole body! Now, ho...however...I feel like that is but a bittersweet memory from my childhood days...!

DarkKnightmon: I have obtained power...! N-no...

DarkKnightmon: I will obtain it all starting from now! Power! And glory!

DarkKnightmon: I will have the whole Digital World under my control...as the absolute King...!

P20:

DarkKnightmon: Shademon!

DarkKnightmon: Use Forced DigiXros! I shall absorb Lilithmon...!

Shademon: Your Highness.

Shademon: Not long has passed since you absorbed Blastmon yesterday, and your condition hasn't stabilised yet.

Shademon: If you try to absorb another Demon Lord-class Digimon now, I fear you might lose self-control...

DarkKnightmon: SILENCE!

Shademon: !

DarkKnightmon: Self-control...self-control, you say!? H...how much value do you think THAT has in comparison to all the glory I'm going to obtain from now...!

Shademon: Cough...! Ack...

Shademon: Aghh...

DarkKnightmon: You're no more than an accessory used to operate the Darkness Loader! Accessories like you shouldn't talk back...!

P21:

Shademon: Cough...! Ye...

Shademon: Yes...

Gatomon: Wha...what's with that? His character is completely different from how Taiki described him!?

Wizardmon: His sense of self is starting to fall apart due to him trying to pile on too many DigiXroses...!

Wizardmon: (If someone like that gains control of the Digital World, the threat he'll pose to us won't be just that of the Bagra Army's level...!)

Wizardmon: (We...we have to stop him! But with the power that we currently have...)

Shoutmon X7: Wroooooaaaaaarrrrr!

P22:

Dorulumon: Shoutmon! You're flying too high up! You're getting too far away from Taiki and the others! Even so, no matter how many times you DigiXros into DX or X7, your body has a limit...!

Shoutmon: Shut up! I don't give a crap about that! We'll be able to take care of someone like him!

Taiki: ...

Akari: ...Shoutmon...is he keeping away from us...?

P23:

Taiki: No way...

Taiki: Why does that concern you now of all times...

Taiki: Didn't we overcome all our battles thus far together, no matter how painful it was!?

Shoutmon X7: (The battle will end soon...and our adventure together will end too...!)

Shoutmon X7: (The gate to the human world will close...and Taiki and the others will leave...!)

Shoutmon X7: We have to fight by ourselves! Being able to prove that will be our offering to them, who have stuck together with us up till now, right!?)

P24:

Kiriha: !

P25:

Tactimon: ...Well done...

Taiki: ...!

Taiki: Tactimon's mask...!

Tactimon: That attack was almost like...the result of your spirit...!

Tactimon: However, the edge of your sword...

P26:

Tactimon: Is still not quite...

Tactimon: Sharp enough!

Shoutmon X7: Gaaaahhhhhhh!

Taiki: Shoutmon!

P27:

Tactimon: Many Digimon are born with tools of battle such as claws or fangs...

Tactimon: And lose their lives at the end of their never-ending battles.

Tactimon: The one who has the ability to wield this Jatetsufuujinmaru...

Tactimon: Gathering the data of regretful, residual souls of warrior Digimon over the last tens and thousands of years and welded them to make this sword, was none other than me.

Ballistamon: (G-grudges that lasted for tens and thousands of years...!)

Dorulumon: (The ability to manipulate souls...is that one of Emperor Bagramon's abilities...?)

Shoutmon: (So we were fighting against something like that...!)

Tactimon: With their life and all of their conviction on the line...

Tactimon: A polished soul...! Trained techniques...! But most of that only contributed to the regret in their defeat and their death as they all met their last on the battlefield.

P28:

Tactimon: Our Majesty has understood my chagrin...

Tactimon: And entrusted me with this sword, the place where others meet their ends with its downward swing...!

Shoutmon: (The conviction of the warriors who risked their lives to pull through but ended up failing...)

Shoutmon: (And the measly little dream that I thought up in my short lifetime...)

Shoutmon: (It...it can't even compare...!)

Tactimon: It was a good battle.

Tactimon: Now...

Tactimon: I shall carry out...

Tactimon: The way of the warrior!

Shoutmon: (How did I bring everybody all the way here...)

Shoutmon: (With my own selfish dream...!)

P29:

Taiki: SHOUTMONNNNNNN!

Shoutmon: !... ?...

P30:

Shoutmon: St...

Shoutmon: Starmon! You...!

Starmon: What is a man like you becoming so weak-hearted about, brother...!

Starmon: Are you sure that's the face of the man that I...that all of us looked up to...!?

Starmon: Can't be helped...you...you're such a hopeless brother! If you say you have no confidence in yourself, brother...

Starmon: Then I'll repeat it no matter how many times I have to...!

P31:

Starmon: Brother, your dream is the coolest and best in the universe...! Aren't you gonna use the rock of your soul to liven up and make everybody in the world happy!?

Starmon: Everybody got taken in by that dream of yours and entrusted their dreams to you!

Starmon: Don't you even think about holding back!

Shoutmon: ...!...

Taiki: ...That's right...

Taiki: That's right, Shoutmon...!

P32:

Zenjirou: As long as you don't give up, we'll keep standing up again no matter how many times it takes...!

Akari: We all want to see the continuation of your dream too, Shoutmon...!

Kotone: If you're a man, follow the road you believe in and pierce throughhhh!

Tactimon: (They're...!?)

P33:

Wizardmon: What is it...?

Wizardmon: The blank Xros Loaders...are starting to become colored?

Lillymon: Light pink and...light green...?

Wizardmon: Is it reacting to someone's Xros Code...? No...that's not it!

Wizardmon: This power is...!

Ballistamon!

Dorulumon!

Sparrowmon!

P34-35:

EVOLVE!

AtlurBallistamon!

JägerDorulumon!

RaptorSparrowmon!

*Evolution that never knows when to stop...!

-Chapter 17 end-

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

** Ha ha! I love those guys! The Digimon, I mean. Now, I'm thinking I'll do one more chapter after this, because I realized how spaced out the updates are, and I figure this is like a reward for those people that like reading this. So, Chapter 18 is coming up pretty fast. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Me: Well, here's your super special final reward chapter!**

**Lunar: How nice of you.**

**Me: Oh yeah! And the ZERO-ARMS: Orochi is Susanoomon's weapon.**

**Tsukaimon: We own nothing! Nada! Zilch!**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

P01:

The truth peeks through from those eyes...

Chapter 18 - Xros Stars! Like A Falling Star!

P02-03:

*The counterattack begins!

Zenjirou: AtlurBallistamon! Gooooooo!

AtlurBallistamon: Hngahh!

AtlurBallistamon: Plasma Crack!

Tactimon: (Even the spirits of those two children, who aren't even Generals, were able to stimulate evolution in the Digimon...!?)

Tactimon: (That electric attack just now...it has power that can match up to the legendary 'Yakusa-no-Ikazuchi'...!

**I think that attack also belongs to Susanoomon.**

Akari: Now, JägerDorulumon!

Tactimon: !

JägerDorulmuon: Weiße Spirale!

P04:

Akari: ! He dodged it...!

Kotone: It's okay!

RaptorSparrowmon!

Tactimon: Urf...!

P05:

RaptorSparrowmon: I've got you!

RaptorSparrowmon: Hiyaaaaahhhh!

RaptorSparrowmon: Raptor Grapple!

P06:

RaptorSparrowmon: How's that...!? Ehh!?

AtlurBallistamon: This isn't good!

AtlurBallistamon: Rocket Bunker!

JägerDorulumon: Schwarz Nagel!

Tactimon: (...!... They were able to guard against it...)

P07:

Starmon: Heh...hehehe... Look at that, brother. Look at their fighting spirit...

Starmon: All of them had their fire originally ignited by you...!

Starmon: Into their smoking, ...

Starmon: ...beating hearts...!

Shoutmon: ...!... Starmon...!

Taiki: ...Hey, Shoutmon.

Taiki: It may be true that...after this battle is over, we'll have to return to our world.

Taiki: That place is full of dreams that remain neglected...!

P08-09:

Taiki: Well...

Taiki: When we're separated from our Digimon, even us Generals are just ordinary kids!

Taiki: Even if we want to chase our own dream...though we probably won't be able to go on an adventure as big as the one we had...

Taiki: Even then...the words that you've said to me never fail to give me courage!

Taiki: The courage to...

Taiki: Continue running straight ahead...even beyond tomorrow...!

Shoutmon: !...

Shoutmon: Heh...! Uncool...I'm so uncool...!

Shoutmon: Because out of panic...I forgot something so obvious like this!

Shoutmon: That's right...no matter where you are or what you become...

Shoutmon: We'll always be...the best partners ever...!

Taiki: Let's go! Shoutmon!

Shoutmon: Oh Yeah!

Kiriha: Show them our pride!

MetalGreymon: Groooaaarrrr!

P10:

Tactimon: !

OmegaShoutmon!

P11:

ZekeGreymon!

AtlurBallistamon!

JägerDorulumon!

RaptorSparrowmon!

Evolution Xros!

P14-15:

Shoutmon EX6!

**Very gold and very shiny.**

P16-17:

Tactimon: (Oh...What inexhaustible heart...! What inexhaustible fighting spirit...!)

Tactimon: (Could this be the fortune of war...to be able to face off with such an opponent on my final battlefield...!)

Shoutmon EX6: Sol-Calibur! [Soul Calibur?]

Shoutmon EX6: Let's finish this!

DarkKnightmon: Gufu...!

DarkKnightmon: Gufufufufufufufufu...

DarkKnightmon: I-I've absorbed her...!

DarkKnightmon: N-now, even the d-demon lord Lilithmon is in t-this body...!

DarkKnightmon: Hihi...hihahaha! Power...power is filling me to the brim...!

DarkKnightmon: I c-can destroy anything...! I can kill whoever I want...!

Wizardmon: Wha...what on earth...!

DarkKnightmon: N-n...nobody will dare mock me now...!

DarkKnightmon: I won't be h-hated...I w-won't be threatened...anymore...! Hi...hihi...!

P18:

DarkKnightmon: A-ahh...e-ever since I was born on this world...

DarkKnightmon: I d-don't think there was ever a time that I felt as calm as this, was there?

OchiMushamon: E-Emperor, please escape!

Wizardmon: If you get absorbed too, it will be impossible to stop him anymore...!

DarkKnightmon: W-well...you shall a-also get absorbed into me...

DarkKnightmon: So that we can e-enjoy peace together…

Bagramon: You...

Bagramon: Do you even recognize who I am?

DarkKnightmon: ...!? Wh...who...are...

Bagramon: Can you remember...your own name...?

P19:

DarkKnightmon: ? ...Na...

DarkKnightmon: Na...nam...name...

DarkKnightmon: W-wh...who cares a-about that...

DarkKnightmon: I d-don't need a n-name...

DarkKnightmon: P-p-power...give me...p-power...!

DarkKnightmon: Give...?...

Bagramon: So that is your answer...

Bagramon: That is your answer...to the Xros Wars that have continued for so long...?

DarkKnightmon: (Te...ar...s...?)

Bagramon: So it seems that peoples' souls are incapable of overcoming the misdeeds of their past lives.

P20:

DarkKnightmon: Fuhi...! Hihihihihi! Y-you must be frightened...o-of me...hihihi!

DarkKnightmon: I'll a-absorb you in r-right now...Sh-Shademo...

Bagramon: Shademon.

Bagramon: Thank you for your hard work over such a long time. I shall relieve you of your duties now.

DarkKnightmon: ...?...

Shademon: Yes.

DarkKnightmon: !? ...?... Shademo...

Bagramon: You probably didn't find it strange why Shademon endured all of your cruelty and still stayed by your side to be used... Arrogance was another trait I attributed to you.

Bagramon: I gave you knowledge of the Xros Loader and Shademon's larva in order to judge your potential.

Bagramon: ...Though you probably don't remember who gave you all that anymore...

P21:

Bagramon: The Digital World is...recognized as another universe...which expresses the hearts of people through electron-like data.

DarkKnightmon: !?...

Bagramon: And DarkKnightmon, my younger brother...your soul was born reflecting the despairing hearts of people.

DarkKnightmon: ?...!?...

Bagramon: In order to test whether people could overcome that despair...and the feeling of nothingness in their future...I created the Xros Loader...and summoned humans with great ability.

Bagramon: I staged a play depicting the rivalry between hope and despair.

Wizardmon: ! Unbelievable...!

Wizardmon: (Bagramon made...the Xros Loader...!?)

Bagramon: And so...the answer has appeared.

Bagramon: It is your victory, DarkKnightmon.

Bagramon: There will come a time when the Digital World, reflecting the despair of people, will also degrade into a world with even more fear, corruption and vileness than it has now.

Bagramon: ...Before that...

P22-23:

Shademon: Digital Gate Open!

Bagramon: Now...!

Bagramon: Bid farewell to your cursed future...!

Lilimon: Mi...

DarkKnightmon: Mi...lle...ni...

DarkKnightmon: ummo...

Bagramon: I was able to capture and recover it with my Invincible Snake Eyes. For when the time comes when fate needs it...

Shademon: Milleniummon, DarkKnightmon...

P24:

DarkKnightmon: ...hhi...

DarkKnightmon: Hihhi...t-thaaat's right, come a-at meee...!

DarkKnightmon: We'll devour the two worlds togetherrrr...!

DarkKnightmon: Hiiiihihihi...hi..grahh GRAAAAAHHHHHH

Shademon: Forced DigiXros...!

P25:

Bagramon: Although I probably won't call you by that name in the future...I shall name you according to the abominable legend from long ago...

Taiki: The red-black...two-headed dragon...!

P26-27:

Zeed Milleniummon...! [translates to 'Millenium Demon Beast of the End']

Tactimon: Ohh...My word...!

Tactimon: So he has finally decided on which route to take...!

Shoutmon EX6: Darn it...!

Shoutmon EX6: So it's all your doing!

Shoutmon EX6: Demolition Horn!

P28:

Shoutmon EX6: What do you want! Why do you have to destroy everything!

Shoutmon: EX6: Do you have some sort of hatred for this world or something!?

Tactimon: His Majesty knew! That there is only a festering, rotting future left for human hearts...!

Tactimon: So this mirror of a Digital World will, as well...

Tactimon: It will therefore be destroyed!

Tactimon: Before it gets sucked into a bog of unsightliness and suffering...!

Tactimon: Mu no Tachi [Tachi of Nothingness]

Shoutmon EX6: !

Tactimon: Rikudou Rinne [Six Domains of Sa?sara]

Zenjirou: He...he's still able to fight...!?

Shoutmon EX6: Gwahh...!

Zenjirou: E-even when all the evolved Digimon DigiXrosed...!

P29:

Taiki: (No...the power of that DigiXros form probably doesn't exceed X7!)

Taiki: (Don't tell me there's such a great difference in power in with just Starmon missing...!)

Akari: Starmon! Starmon, hang in there!

Taiki: !?

Cutemon: My Kizunaol has almost no effect on him at all because of the miasma in Tactimon's power, kyu! At this rate...at this rate, Starmon will...!

Taiki: ! What did you say...!

Starmon: Heh...hehe...looks like this is the end for me...

Starmon: W-well, you'll be better off with me gone anyway...

Taiki: Wha...what on earth are you saying!

Taiki: Don't give up! There'll definitely be a way to save you! Aren't you going to become a King just like everybody else!?

Taiki Didn't you say you wouldn't die before seeing the future of the Digital World that we would create...!?

Starmon: !

Starmon (Tha...that's right...)

P30:

Starmon: (Heh...! Looks like I made a really heavy promise...!)

Starmon: (Th...that's right, this is no time to be dying! Not when Brother and the others are hogging all the limelight...!

Akari: !

Akari: Starmon's body is...!

Starmon: (I...I haven't even ran wild enough...! And I never got to stand out enough, darn it...!)

Starmon: (Ah...Ah darn it!)

Akari: !?...

P31:

Akari: Wha...what...!? All the Pickmons are...!?

Kiriha: What exactly is this light...

Kiriha: !?

Kiriha: My Xros Loader is reacting on its own!?

Taiki: A lot of energy is filling the whole area…

Starmon: (!... You guys...!)

Starmon: (You guys are the coolest...!)

Starmon!

Pickmons...!

Jogress Evolution!

Zenjirou: Dwahh!

P32-33:

ShootingStarmon!

Tactimon: ! Impossible...! How did he get rid of my miasma...!?

Akari: Wha...wha-what just happened!? Did they DigiXros!?

Kiriha: No, this is different! This is...

Taiki: (This is evolution! He was injured and didn't have enough energy for evolution...so he underwent fusion to cover that cost of energy!

ShootingStarmon: Hey! Made you wait, Brother!

Shoutmon EX6: Starmon! You...

ShootingStarmon: It's ShootingStarmon! Let's go at full force, okay Brother!?

ShootingStarmon: Let's show them all we've got! Our style of cutting through to the future!

Shoutmon EX6: Heh! You're right...

Shoutmon EX6: Let's give it everything we've got...

Shoutmon EX6: (Whether it's people's sins or despair...we'll send it flying with our dreams...!)

Shoutmon EX6: Tactimon, we'll be returning you to the sea of data...!

Tactimon: (What is this power...! There is still potential in human hearts that His Majesty has failed to discover...!?

Shoutmon EX6: (There will come a day where there will be a happy future...! That will turn even that scowl into laughter...!)

P34-35:

Shoutmon EX6: We'll be making that future!

Tactimon: (Ahh... That soul, and that righteous...)

Tactimon: (Flash of light...!)

Shoutmon EX6: Ryuusei Rock Damashii! [Meteor Rock Soul]

*A fistful of soul!

-Chapter 18 End-

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

** Am I the only person who has noticed the significant decrease of words in these chapters? There must have been a ton of action… THEY MUST DUB THIS IN REAL LIFE SO THAT I MAY READ IT WITH PICTURES!**

** Okay, so on a different topic, I hope you all like my three chapter long present. It's time for me to go have supper, then start my homework… Yay…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Me: Hi everyone! I was sitting in bed thinking of what I could write, when I realized that until this guy gets finished, I shouldn't even think about starting another Fanfiction…**

**Petitmamon: Whatever. We own nothing, nada, zilch.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

P01:

Chapter 19: Xros Apocalypse! The Beast of Revelation!

*We will, for our Lord...!

P02-03:

Wizardmon: Urh...oof...

Mushroomon: Wha...what just happened, shuuu!? I felt a giant shockwave after Milleniummon and DarkKnightmon DigiXrosed...

Lilimon: Ah...! Look at that...!

OchiMushamon: Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Mushroomon: S-s-s-s-s-s-something just came out, shuuuuu!

Jijimon: Wha...what on earth...that is...no doubt about it...

Jijimon: ZeedMilleniumon...!

P04:

Lillymon: You know about it, elder!?

Jijimon: There is a legend of disaster told throughout the Digital World that barely exists till this day...

Jijimon: With such a gargantuan mass of information, it sucks in all digital matter...

Jijimon: Such that it can even control gravity and time, until finally even the world was destroyed.

Jijimon: It's said that this form is reborn from the dark soul of a Milleniummon that has fallen in an intense battle, but...

Jijimon: To think that Bagramon forced its creation by fusing Milleniummon and the powered-up DarkKnightmon together...!

Lillymon: Bagramon and Shademon...what happened to Nene!?

Jijimon: I don't know...however, it's possible that she has already been sucked into that thing...

Sunflowmon: No...no way...!

[Monitamon: Are you serious!?]

Wizardmon: (The two-headed red-black dragon...ZeedMilleniumon...!)

P05:

Wizardmon: (Did Emperor Bagramon really know the prediction of 'god'...?)

Wizardmon: (Because it's as if he wants fate to follow that prediction...!)

OchiMushamon: Grr! We can't just stand here and do nothing!

OchiMushamon: We've gotta run off and tell Taiki about the matters here immediately! Come on everybody, let us run away from here!

Lillymon: You're really fine with anything as long as it involves running away...

Sunflowmon: But it's true that Bagramon and DarkKnightmon are related in many ways...

Gatomon: Come to think of it, it didn't seem like Bagramon's goal was to destroy the world in the first place...

Mushroomon: Shademon turning out to be Bagramon's spy...that and the other stuff that's happened here might be a hint on how to defeat it, shu!

Wizardmon: (The ZeedMilleniumon we have here is no more than a DigiXrosed form made out of Forced DigiXros...!)

Wizardmon: (Since that's the case...there is definitely a way to defeat it...!)

P06:

Mushroomon: It...it's looking in this direction, shu!?

Jijimon: D...Does it intend to destroy us as well...!?

Wizardmon: (This is bad! We can't all be destroyed here...!)

ZeedMilleniumon: Time Destroyer!

Sunflowmon: Ahhhh! I-i-i-i't's firing something in this direction!?

Wizardmon: Everyone, gather in one spot!

Sunflowmon: Eh!?

P07:

Wizardmon: Blink Breeze!

Sunflowmon: Wha...? Wawawahh!

Gatomon: ...!

Gatomon: Wizardmon...!?

Wizardmon: I'm counting on you! Make sure to tell Taiki about everything that's happened here!

Wizardmon: If it's him, he'll definitely find a solution to this...!

Wizardmon: I'll do my best to survey around and report any info...Ohhhhhhh!?

Gatomon: Wi...

P08:

Gatomon: Wizardmonnnnnnn!

Gatomon: Nooooooooooooooo!

Taiki: Tactimon...

P09:

Tactimon: Fu...fufufu...!

Tactimon: That was a splendid attack...!

Tactimon: You've lit a burning flame in this soul that has long been empty...!

Tactimon: Very well, with that ferocity of yours...

Tactimon: Continue to take up challenges in the future...! No matter how many times it takes...even if it drives you to the brink of death...!

Tactimon: I stepped onto the battlefield under the will of my master...

Tactimon: And finally I have gained a worthy opponent!

P10-11:

Tactimon: I have accomplished my true desire as a warrior!

Tactimon: The thousands of years worth of curses and punishments are all cleared off me here and now!

Tactimon: Hmph! A future where even a stubborn soul like me can laugh freely!?

Tactimon: Interesting...!

JägerDorulumon: (Tactimon...in the end, I still cannot bring myself to forgive you. However...)

JägerDorulumon: (If you were reborn and we somehow meet again...I would like to cross swords with you again with a blade that holds my beliefs...That's how I feel...)

Taiki: Alright...after him is...!

Taiki: That guy...!

P12-13:

UlforceVeedramon: ZeedMilleniumon...!

UlforceVeedramon: To think that the true identity of the 'dragon' was this great demon beast...!

UlforceVeedramon: Grr...! Even though it was a likely candidate...!

UlforceVeedramon: We didn't catch the indication that it would appear and carelessly allowed it to be revived...!

Dynasmon: Hmph...! But don't tell me the fact that the location of its revival happens to be where we Royal Knights have met up is according to the prediction as well...!?

Dynasmon: I'll burn every single piece of dirt here until there is none left over...!

UlforceVeedramon: !? Dynasmon!?

Crusadermon: D...don't tell me, you're planning to use THAT!?

UlforceVeedramon: Wawahh! Leave this place, quickly!

Akari: Eh...what's going on?

Leopardmon: All troops, fall back! Dynasmon will annihilate him!

P14-15:

Dynasmon: Dragon Collider!

P16:

Akari: Uwaahhh!

Akari: What's with that fireball...it vaporized the Pandemonium in a flash!

UlforceVeedramon: That's the hidden special technique of Dynasmon, who boasts the most power among the Royal Knights...

Crusadermon: That thing has so much power that it'll turn the battle into a mess so we can't use it~ Or maybe he'll be the one to destroy the world instead...?

Leopardmon: No living thing can stay alive in the middle of that vortex, which reaches the temperature of a star's core in an instant...

Leopardmon: Even if it's the legendary demon beast...!

Dynasmon: !

P17:

Dynasmon: What!?

Dynasmon: What is this...!? Uroaaarrrr!?

UlforceVeedramon: Dynasmon...!?

UlforceVeedramon: Dynasmon! What happened! Give us an answer!

Akari: H...hey, look at that...!

Akari: Something's coming out from within the fire...

Leopardmon: ...Impossible...

P18:

Zenjirou: It's aliveeeee!

Zenjirou: He's acting all lively...!? Or rather...

Zenjirou: Isn't he wayyyyy bigger than he was before...!?

Akari: L-l-l-l-looks like it's starting to suck up the ground below it as well!

Dorulumon: D...don't tell me...both Dynasmon and the energy from Dragon Collider got sucked in as well...!?

Kiriha: All troops, retreat! Get as far away from it as possible! It won't be long before this place gets sucked in too!

Lillymon: ! Taiki...!

Taiki: Lillymon, and everyone else...! Thank goodness...so you were all safe!

P19:

Taiki: No way...!

Taiki: Impossible...! Wizardmon just...!?

Lillymon: He told us to tell you about what happened over there...

Sunflowmon: Because he said it'll definitely be a hint on how to defeat him...! He saved us...!

Gatomon: Idiot...! He's such a big idiot...!

Gatomon: Trying to cover for others all by himself again...! Just a bit more...

Gatomon: Just a bit more...we could've salvaged all the data...!

Akari: (...?)

Kiriha: (I see...how that monster was made, and...)

Kiriha: (Bagramon and Amano Nene...I mean, Shademon, if they've been sucked in already, which is very likely...)

Leopardmon: Mister Aonuma!

Leopardmon: The results of analyzing the absorption phenomenon that's happening around it are out! It's just as you've predicted...

P20:

Leopardmon: It's DigiXros!

Leopardmon: With that overwhelming mass of information...

Leopardmon: It's trying to absorb all the data by carrying out Forced DigiXros on it...!

Leopardmon: As it gets bigger, the speed at which it absorbs increases exponentially as well...it'll probably finish absorbing both the Digital World and human world in the span of a few days.

UlforceVeedramon: Just in line with the time of destruction stated in the prediction...!

Craniummon: Even Dynasmon was sucked in so easily...it has already absorbed multiple Zones as well...! At this stage, no matter how much energy we have, it seems impossible to defeat him...

Craniummon: I regret to say this, but I've given up...!

P21:

Taiki: (Thank you... Thank you, Wizardmon...! If not for the hint you've given us...we'd all be finished here...!

Taiki: Kiriha!

Kiriha: I'm thinking what you're thinking.

Taiki: That's fast!

Taiki: There is a way to defeat it...!

Kiriha: Even though it is sort of a gamble...!

P22:

Taiki: The power that fused many Digimon together to form ZeedMilleniumon...Forced DigiXros, is not perfect!

Taiki: Because Nene, putting her life on the line, prevented the completion of the Darkness Loader!

Taiki: If not for that...there probably would've been no way out for us anymore.

Taiki: From the looks of it, it takes a period of time before the power of the opponent you've absorbed using this incomplete Forced DigiXros completely becomes yours to control.

Kiriha: We Generals and Shoutmon X7 will enter its body...

Kiriha: And we'll use the time before we get fully absorbed to rescue Amano Nene...and deconstruct it!

Taiki: With ZeedMilleniumon's huge information mass, it probably couldn't maintain his form for long. However, if we assign that super power for just us humans to survive instead...we should be able to move freely within its body for a longer time!

P23:

Taiki: The Forced DigiXros between Nene and Shademon comes from Nene's own will.

Taiki: If we can somehow call out to her heart and awake her from her sleep, we'll be able to open the Xros.

Taiki: At the very least, we can cut off ZeedMilleniumon's supply of power...!

Leopardmon: Wait a moment. Isn't the Forced DigiXros that created this ZeedMilleniumon made out of Shademon's will?

Leopardmon: Not only that, with all of that information mass, wouldn't the information at the origin point be strongly pressed together by gravity...?

Leopardmon: In other words, it's an information black hole! Just opening the DigiXros might not mean that it will be split apart...!

Taiki: We've already thought of that.

UlforceVeedramon: ...! Ahh, I see...I see,,,!

Leopardmon: That is certainly...a gamble...

P24:

Akari: But I don't think it's that bad of a gamble!

Zenjirou: Yeah! Either way, it's better than staying here and doing nothing but wait!

Taiki: No, but...

Taiki: We don't know how much the Digital Gate to the human world will stabilize after this battle ends...

Taiki: Just to make sure, you two should go back to the human world first!

Akari: !? Ehhhh...!?

Kiriha: I think I said the X7 and we GENERALS will be entering...

Kiriha: Outside of that, the fewer members we have, the better. It's better to have less information so that we can maintain not being sucked in by ZeedMilleniumon.

Zenjirou: ! But...! W...we have Xros Loaders too...!

Taiki: Although you guys were able to use some of the Xros Loader's powers to allow the Digimon to evolve...it doesn't mean you've become Generals who can use the power of DigiXros. I think that Xros Code is pretty important as well.

Akari: B...but...! This can't be...! Even though we made it all this way together...!

Taiki: Akari...you know!

P25:

Taiki: The final battle that's going to start from now...

Taiki: When I'm chased into a corner with no other options left...when you're by my side, I might think 'well, it's okay even if it all ends here' and other stupid things like that.

Taiki: That's why I want all of you to wait for me.

Taiki: If you're willing to wait for me, I'll definitely come back!

Taiki: No matter what happens...I'll come back to where you are...!

Akari: ...!

Akari: Really...!

Akari: People like you are really...! If I'm not around, you oversleep, forget your things...

Akari: You don't even manage your clothes and meals properly...!

P26:

Akari: You don't brush after meals, you don't care even when you get hurt or drip saliva everywhere...

(Kotone: Taiki...)

(Akari: Ah...the more I say, the angrier I get)

Akari: Even when you catch a cold, you immediately get up from your futon and go out to play...!

(Shoutmon: How much does she take care of him, seriously?)

Akari: With you like that, it's a hundred years too early for you to be worried about me! If you understand, hurry up and go save the world!

Akari: Come on, hurry up!

Taiki: Well then, I'll be going for a while!

Taiki: I'll be back before dinner!

Zenjirou: Akari...

P27:

Akari: (Promise...! Promise that you'll come back...!)

Shoutmon X7: Hey brothers, we're going in!

Shoutmon X7: Do you all have no regrets!?

Taiki: I have too many, darn it!

Kiriha: I'm going to live on with willpower, and we're going to be returning from there...!

Shoutmon X7: Alright! Let's gooooo!

P28-29:

Shoutmon X7: All Omega the Fusion!

Craniummon: In the end, we left everything to the youngins...they could've DigiXrosed us old soldiers and brought us along with them...

UlforceVeedramon: Well now, we don't really have a choice there!

UlforceVeedramon: DigiXros isn't just stuffing all the powerful Digimon together after all.

Crusadermon: The beautiful bond between comrades will become infinite power, lalala~

UlforceVeedramon: More importantly, the code just now...

Leopardmon: I know.

Leopardmon: It's possible that Shoutmon has inherited part of the data of Omegamon, our comrade.

Leopardmon: If that's the case, then he really is...

UlforceVeedramon: Yes...Tactimon's power aside, it's hard to believe that he would actually be defeated...

Jijimon: Hey, Gatomon.

Jijimon: According to the legend I know of, that attack of ZeedMilleniumon...'Time Destroyer', doesn't destroy the opponent but simply sends it somewhere far away in space-time...

Jijimon: While looking for him won't be easy, it's too early to give up...

Gatomon: I know!

Gatomon: I've been travelling for hundreds of years searching for his data...! Even getting a little lost now isn't a big problem at all...!

Gatomon: I'll definitely find it again...!

P30:

Taiki: Oof...Owowowow...

Taiki: This place is...?

Kiriha: Looks like our intrusion was a success...

Kotone: ...Ahh...!

Taiki: X7...!

P31:

Kotone: X7...

Taiki: He's using all his power to allow us to stay alive inside here...

Kiriha: But we have no time to be idling here! Let's hurry!

Shoutmon: Oops...wait a sec, Taiki!

Taiki: !

Shoutmon: A parting gift of sorts! Take it!

Taiki: !...Thanks!

Kotone: Mmmm...I can sense big sis's scent from here~!

Taiki: The reaction from Nene's Xros Loader is getting closer! It's right there...

Kiriha: !

P32:

Taiki: Nene...!

Kotone: Whoaahhh! W-w-what an immodest appearance they've given you!

Kotone: I-I-I'm gonna rescue you right now!

Bagramon: Hmm...so you have finally reached here too...

Bagramon: To think that you'd come all the way here...

P33:

Taiki: Bagramon...!?

Bagramon: This happening wasn't in Homeostasis's prediction...

Kiriha: (Did he stay behind to ascertain the destruction with his own eyes...!?)

Bagramon: I made the Xros Loader in order to measure the hope and despair that humans possess...in other words their potential, and released them into the human world.

Bagramon: The Xros Loader followed that program, and invited children who possessed the makings of a Xros Code in them to the Digital World...Aonuma Kiriha, and Amano Kotone...you two are humans that were brought here this way.

Bagramon: However...Kudou Taiki!

Bagramon: What are you? Only you were called here from a different timeline and by a power that I was unaware of...

Bagramon: Your existence...has brought about many contradictions with the prediction...

P34:

Bagramon: Even now...you are going to bring about great changes to the ending itself...

Taiki: !?

Taiki: Gwahh!?

Taiki: Gah...

Kotone: Ahhh...!

Bagramon: I had wanted to watch the demise of this world together with you, however...

Kotone: Ah...! Ahhh...!

Bagramon: Would you hear me out? For people like you who have plans to make big dreams come true...your future looks disappointing...

P35:

Bagramon: At the very least, take pride in the fact that you've tried to go against fate...

Bagramon: And lay to rest here...

Kiriha: Wha...t did you say...!

Taiki: Kiriha, Kotone...are you able to move?

Taiki: I'll catch his attention! The two of you go and rescue Nene...! We'll act according to the plan!

Kiriha: T...Taiki, you...!

Taiki: With three people's worth of Xros Codes, our strategy will surely succeed!

Taiki: Weren't you going to rescue her even with your pride on the line, you lady killer!?

Taiki: I'm counting on you...!

*Face-to-face showdown!

-Chapter 19 End-

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

** So Kiriha is a lady killer now, huh? I'm kidding! He was already…**

** Okay, so again, I felt like updating this so that I could get going on my next project soon; a Xros Wars project. I just have to choose if I'll base it off of the Manga or Anime, and then I can really get going!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Me: Hey everyone! We're nearing the end of the Manga!**

**Lunar: Yay! Then you'll have more time for our Fanfic!**

**Me: Sort of… I think I'm going to start another one.**

**Dracomon: WHY CRUEL WORLD!? Why must you make another Fanfic!?**

**Me: Because it's a good idea, that's why.**

**Tsukaimon: Grr… Pandamoniam own nothing…**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

P01:

*The reckless battle...begins!

Bagramon: A human made of flesh and blood is trying to fight a demon lord-class Digimon...

Bagramon: I won't say it's foolish. With your gutsy motivation...

Bagramon: You can say that is the talent of a General...Kudou Taiki!

Taiki: (I can't die from this attack!)

Taiki: (I can't let myself be critically wounded, either...!)

P02-03:

Chapter 20 - Xros Miracle! Xros Miracle! Reel in a Sliver of Hope!

*I can't lose!

Taiki: Kiriha! Kotone! Now's your chance!

Kiriha: I won't say anything for certain, but...don't you fall here, Kudou Taiki!

Bagramon: Mmh!

Taiki: Both the Darkness Loader and Nene are in ZeedMilleniumon's center...!

Taiki: It'll be difficult for you to attack at full power when facing that direction, right!?

Bagramon: What are you planning...?

Kiriha: You might still be young, but I see you as a proper lady now! You can do it, can't you!?

Kotone: I can!

P04:

Bagramon: So you plan on using the Xros Loader to reach out to her consciousness? However...!

Bagramon: !

Bombmon: I'll do it...!

Taiki: Didn't I tell you...

Taiki: That your opponent is me!

Bagramon: ...Even though I praised you...

Bagramon: I don't wish to use words such as 'impudent' to describe you, Kudou Taiki...!

Taiki: Say whatever you want!

Bombmon: I did it...! I did it...!

P05:

Kotone: ?...Where is this..?

Kiriha: It looks like...using the Xros Loader, only our consciousness is experiencing another world right now.

Kiriha: So this is pretty much the inside of Amano Nene's dream...looks like a really gloomy world to me...

Kotone: Ah...!

Kotone: Big sister...!

P06:

Kotone: Whoaahhh! Big sisterrrr! Big sisterrrrr! You're okay~!

Kiriha: We're finally here to get you, Amano Nene...!

Kotone: Come on, let's get out of this place!

Kiriha: Yeah! And defeat this monster too...

Nene: ...n't...go back...

Kotone: ...!?

Nene: I...can't go back...

Nene: I...hurt so many people...lied to so many people...

Nene: I deceived my closest friends and corrupted this heart of mine...I have nowhere to go back to...

Kiriha: What are you saying...

Kotone: It's because big sister worked so hard that we have a chance of saving the world now!

Kiriha: !

P07:

Shademon: I won't...return her...

Shademon: I need her for my ambition...

Kiriha: Don't tell me...Shademon!? Arghh!

Shademon: You all can...fall into my Death Crystal (dream) too...

Kiriha: I see...! So you're the one who keeps making her see those nightmares...

Kiriha: Just great! I also came here because I have something to settle with you...

Shademon: ?

P08:

Taiki: Gahhh!

Taiki: Grrrr...ouch...

Bagramon: Amano Nene's consciousness is being protected by Shademon.

Bagramon: Right now, the hearts of those two people are probably being devoured by the darkness as well...

Bagramon: Why don't you...go to rest now. There is no need for you to continue suffering.

Bagramon: Even if you give up here, nobody would doubt your bravery and dedication...

Taiki: Owowowow...you're...kind...

Taiki: It's because you're kind that...

Taiki: You didn't want to put this world through unhappiness, so you decided to destroy this world first...

Taiki: I can at least understand your feelings there.

Taiki: However, why then did you become the head of an evil empire and spread unhappiness all around!?

Taiki: I thought you didn't wish to have any excessive destruction...!

P09:

Bagramon: Is it wrong for my acts of evil to be based on evil...?

Bagramon: In this world, Digimon are born as either gods or demons, as either good or evil. This nature of theirs will not change even when they die.

Bagramon: It is the fate of Digimon who were born evil to bring misfortune upon the world...

Bagramon: And to have their honor stripped and then destroyed in the name of justice...

Bagramon: Just like how my pitiful brother...

Bagramon: Could never love the world...!

Bagramon: Why does such inequality exist...?

Bagramon: Long ago, when I used to be an archangel, I questioned Homeostasis about this countless times...

Bagramon: However, Homeostasis would answer 'in order for me to watch over' every time...

Bagramon: Due to that, I lost my temper and challenged god itself, stating that the world's very structure was wrong...and lost that challenge.

Bagramon: Half of my body was scorched by lightning...even my pure-white wings had become charred black and tattered...

Bagramon: Even though I was on the verge of death after having fallen to a remote area of the earth...

Bagramon: Solely by chance, I discovered it...

P10-11:

Bagramon: The main server of the gods...

Bagramon: The tree of information, Yggdrasil...!

Bagramon: There was a time where the AI controlling this system brought its logical thinking to an extreme, such that it treated the human world as a threat to be destroyed, and thus the system had to be destroyed quickly...

Bagramon: Homeostasis [The one who wishes for harmony] was the calm, protective god created based on the lesson it learnt from that incident...

Bagramon: I cut out a part of the sacred tree to replace the half of my body that I lost and extend my life...

Bagramon: At the same time, I gained great power and vast knowledge...? From then on, I knew!

Bagramon: Once upon a time...evolution was more common than even Digimon themselves.

Bagramon: We were once a species that had the power to 'change' when we strongly wished for it...!

P12:

Bagramon: ...However, as dreams started disappearing from humans' hearts...

Bagramon: The nature of the truth of our world changed...we became unable to believe that we could change.

Taiki: !? B...but...! Then why doesn't anyone know about this!?

Taiki: The long-living Jijimon...the most knowledgeable among the Royal Knights, Leopardmon...all of them didn't know about evolution at all...!

Bagramon: It is because history itself has changed, Kudou Taiki.

Bagramon: To the Digital World, records and history are the same thing.

Bagramon: It is different from the human world...you could even call the warped time axis of this world another universe.

Bagramon: If the consciousness of humans were changed, the history of this world would change as well...!

Bagramon: Stored in Yggdrasil's mainframe was the recorded data of many Digimon that have lived in the past...

Bagramon: I formed the foundation of my army reconstructing that data and giving them temporary souls...

Bagramon: I made my empire by rallying evil Digimon from all around the world.

Bagramon: In order to create a support for them...as well as to gain the ability to see the fate of this world...!

P13:

Bagramon: And I got the answer...!

Bagramon: There is no more time left before this world gets devoured by fear and corruption!

Bagramon: I will finish this world off myself in order to protect the dignity of all of the souls out there!

Taiki: New meetings can...!

Taiki: They can give birth to new hope in humans' hearts over again!

Taiki: I won't let you destroy this world based on the conclusion you formed by yourself!

Bagramon: What can the reasoning of a child save...! There is no use trying to explain to you any more...!

Taiki: I'm not done yet! I'll struggle on!

Shoutmon X7!

Xros Open!

Bagramon: !

P14:

Shoutmon: Uwroooaaaahhhh!

Bagramon: What...!?

Bagramon: (This Code is...!)

Ballistamon: We will give all of our energy to support Shoutmon, Taiki and the others' existence...!

MailBirdramon: However...we don't have X7's superpower anymore!

Dorulumon: We only have...tens of seconds left...!

Bagramon: (The Royal Knight, Omegamon...!?)

Bagramon: (The one that I took on together with Tactimon...)

Bagramon: Not only that, by using the Yggdrasil system to crack the secret Omega Enforce, he was finally able to obtain a part of the strongest warrior's data...

Bagramon: (It was inherited by that boy...!?)

Bagramon: You...! Do you still wish to oppose my order even on the brink of destruction...!

P15:

Shademon: Just...give up... You shall gain repose within this darkness...

Kiriha: Grr...as if I'll let that happen...!

Kiriha: Open your eyes, Amano Nene! We're going home! A lady like you should not meet her end rotting down here!

Nene: N...no...!

Nene: Just...leave me...the sins that I've committed are...too big...

Nene: I cannot...I should not be forgiven...!

Kiriha: Forgive you!? How arrogant!

Kiriha: Whether to forgive or not isn't decided by the person to be forgiven...!

Kiriha: That will be decided by me!

Kotone: (Ehhhhhh!?)

P16:

Kiriha: Sins...? What about them!? You're a strong lady! No matter how heavy your sins, continue walking and don't get pulled back!

Kiriha: Things like that are nothing more than a small flower decoration on your beauty!

Nene: What are...you...

Nene: What are you talking about...?

Kiriha: I'm telling you, I've been captivated by your noble airs! So don't give up here!

Kiriha: I'll definitely make you mine...!

Kotone: Big sister...! I...I want to continue being pampered by you...! But as much as I want that...

Kotone: I want to save big sis too...! I want us to live together, to support each other...!

P17:

Kiriha: If the load's too heavy for you to handle, there's plenty of other people willing to lend you a hand...

Kiriha: Even this kid...she's become way stronger than when you've known her...!

Kiriha: So, Nene...fill your heart with hope! You've met us!

Kiriha: As long as we have that bond...it can give rise to infinite hope...!

Bagramon: Hmmm...!?

Bagramon: What is going on...!?

Taiki: Bagramon! Did you hand the Shademon larva to your brother...just to hand him despair...!?

Bagramon: !? What are you talking about...!

Taiki: I'm talking about the possibilities that you've created without even knowing!

Taiki: The evolution of Shademon that took place when it was fed with hearts of despair...you could say that's one form of dark evolution!

P18-19:

Taiki: Then how about...if it were fed hearts of hope instead...

Shademon evolve!

Luminamon!

Nene: Taiki...! Everyone...! I...! I...!

Bagramon: What is...this...!? A potential in Shademon that even I did not know of...!?

Kotone: We have to use all of our Xros Codes!

Kiriha: We have four peoples' worth of Xros Codes in our hands now!

Taiki: Alright...Nene! Make a future for everyone...!

Bagramon: D...don't tell me, you are...!?

Bagramon: Stop it right now! Stop!

Bagramon: Even if you do that, the world will only overflow with despair...!

Shoutmon: Uwoaaarrr!

Bagramon: Grr...!?

P20-21:

Shoutmon: Go, Taiki! Strike with all your might!

Shoutmon: With our...

Shout to the future!

All: ZeedMilleniummon...!

Forced Xros Open!

*Clear the darkness!

-Chapter 20 End-

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

** Whoopee! Only one more chapter and we finish this thing! Oh yeah! And I can't forget the special chapters on the end… Oh well!**

** So stay tuned until next time, folks!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Me: And here we are! The final 'real' chapter of the manga!**

**Lunar: Hooray! You can focus more on our Fanfiction now!**

**Me: Actually…**

**Lunar: What?**

**Gazimon: Hiya!**

**Lunar: No… NO NO NO NO NO! You did NOT just start another Fanfiction!**

**Me: Well… My brain might have exploded if I didn't…**

**Lunar: Why you little… I oughta-!**

**Gazimon: Well, I suppose we should start this thing. My sudden appearance will be explained shortly after the end of this chapter!**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

P01:

*Let us all evolve...higher, and further!

Chapter 21 - Xros Songs! To All the Children Chasing Their Dreams!

P02:

BanchoLeomon: ZeedMilleniummon is being broken apart...!

Pandamon: They've done it! Taiki and the others won!

UlforceVeedramon: (The hope that Bagramon unconsciously wished for...they were able to foresee that it was entrusted to the Shademon larva and succeeded in their daring plan...!)

Leopardmon: You can't help but be awed at them...those children.

Spadamon: Ah...!?

UlforceVeedramon: What's wrong?

Spadamon: Master, look at that! What is it!?

P03-04:

Kotone: Wh-wh-wh-what's with that gigantic thing!?

Taiki: They came out after being separated from ZeedMilleniummon!?

Lillymon: H...hey! Isn't that...!

Sunflowmon: Yeah! Those were the ones who were crystallized in the pandemonium, right...!?

Bagramon: ...What...

Bagramon: Un...unbelievable...!

P05:

Ballistamon: Bagramon!?

Bagramon: Those were the Digimon that I've been sealing in the pandemonium...the Digimon that have mutated after being affected by the evil side of human hearts, such as anger and hatred...!

Bagramon: They grew by feeding off the despairing hearts of humans who felt that there was no future left...it took me all I had just to seal in these beasts...!

Bagramon: Now...we face something even worse that destruction...! All life will be burnt alive by these cursed flames for all eternity...!

Bagramon: Before that happens...I wanted to at least put all souls to rest...!

Bagramon: You people...have just done the unthinkable...!

Shoutmon: Heh!

Shoutmon: So what, the solution's simple! We just have to send these guys flying and we get a happy end, right!?

Shoutmon: Bring it on!

P06:

Bagramon: ...It's impossible, that's why I'm saying all of this...!

Bagramon: You Digimon were probably born from the influence of the courage and happiness in the hearts of people...

Bagramon: However...the human heart no longer has the potential to overcome its despair...!

Bagramon: My journey...! And these Xros Wars that have continued for ages and ages...!

Bagramon: ...They were all for this very cause...

Shoutmon: Don't you write us all off yet!

Shoutmon: We're all still very much alive! We're gonna be dealing the finishing blow of these Xros Wars right here!

Shoutmon: Bagramon! Even though you've never noticed it, you yourself never threw away your hope!

Shoutmon: Take a good look!

Xros Open!

P07:

Luminamon!

Starmon: G-geh! I can't believe this used to be Shademon!

Dorulumon: How did it suddenly become this cute!

Nene: ...This child was always worrying about your suffering...

Nene: However...in the end, it still believed in hope...!

Bagramon: Impossible...!? How did you manage to save Shademon's soul...

Shoutmon: Sing out loud, Bagramon!

Shoutmon: You won't be able to convey your true feelings by sitting in a dark corner all day and playing with words!

Shoutmon: Shout it out! Hit it into each other!

P08:

Shoutmon: Like that, we understand each other!

[Never Give Up! - Lyrics: Sonar Pocket, Composition: Sonar Pocket/Kinoshita Yoshiyuki]

[A tough heart! No matter how many times I battle]

[Or strike, my road doesn't stop!]

[Shouldering a small pride!]

[Clenching my fists!]

P09:

[Aiming for the goal at full speed,]

[One step at a time!]

[There are some painful days, when things just don't go your way]

[Even when the skies look blurred out by your tears...]

P10:

[Tomorrow will definitely be a smile]

[It's alright!]

Bagramon: Im...

Bagramon: Impossible! It's no use!

Bagramon: There's no way that human hearts...or even we Digimon...!

Bagramon: Can wield any more potential than this...!

P11-12:

[There's nothing]

[to be]

[afraid of!]

[As long as you believe]

Bagramon: The Digimon are...regaining their ability to evolve...!?

OmegaShoutmon: (That's right...even in the hearts of the most sullen-looking guys...)

OmegaShoutmon: (Even in hearts going through all sorts of suffering and sadness...!)

[That 'I'm strong!']

OmegaShoutmon: (Dreams never disappear, they always continue to smoke and flicker...!)

[Let's go!]

OmegaShoutmon: (Believing that there will come a chance for it to burn brightly one day...!)

P13:

Bagramon: I...I see now...!

Bagramon: It was transferred from them!

Bagramon: (The potential in human hearts that has been hidden up till now...is being transferred to us...Digimon...!)

Bagramon: Oh...ohhhh...! Even the war that I foolishly started wasn't all for naught...!

Bagramon: My long journey in seeking the future...has unleashed the potential in these children...!

SkullKnightmon: Guh...! Ugh...

SkullKnightmon: Wh...where is this!? What on earth just happened...!?

SkullKnightmon: (I have no stable memories from after I absorbed Gulfmon...!)

SkullKnightmon: (How...unsightly of me! Does that mean that my power ran wild and I lost control of my own self!?)

SkullKnightmon: (I...I remember...I absorbed the Three Commanders...and I tried to chase after my brother in the pandemonium...?)

SkullKnightmon: !?

P14:

SkullKnightmon: Uwaaaahhhh!?

SkullKnightmon: (Wha...what am I, what is life...!? I'm a curse upon the world...I will be engulfed by insanity...)

SkullKnightmon: (Death is coming to get me...I don't...!?)

SkullKnightmon: I...

SkullKnightmon: I don't...want this...!

SkullKnightmon: !?

SkullKnightmon: Brother...!?

Bagramon: It might just be that...I haven't conversed with you enough...if I did, I might've truly believed in your potential...

P15-16:

Bagramon: Haha...however.

[There's no need for you to worry anymore]

Bagramon: Even someone quiet and unsociable like me was able to become a leader of evil. I don't think becoming a holy knight would be impossible for you?

Bagramon: Good luck, my younger brother.

Bagramon: Grasp true glory for yourself...!

[Yes, it feels like the sky is smiling]

SkullKnightmon: Wh...why...!?

SkullKnightmon: Why is a hatred-covered being like me being repaid with love!?

SkullKnightmon: Why is it, brother...WHYYYYY!

[The amount of sweat and tears that have collected]

[Will surely shine...!]

[Even when you're feeling anxious]

All: All Digimons...!

[Believe that you can do it!]

[My footsteps have taught me...!]

All: Final Xros!

P17-18:

Shoutmon X7

[To always...]

Superior Mode!

[NEVER GIVE UP!]

**Assume something big was defeated here. Honestly, I'm pretty sure something was.**

P19:

Kotone: I don't wanna~! I don't wanna leave Sparrowmon~!

(Monitamon: Me too!)

Sparrowmon: Wahhhhhh me too, Kotone~!

Nene: Kotone...Sparrowmon...!

UlforceVeedramon: Ah...there you are!

UlforceVeedramon: You must be Amano Nene! I'm glad I could meet up with you before you left!

UlforceVeedramon: I have something to request of you!

UlforceVeedramon: Although the path between dimensions is going to close soon...and that the Digital World isn't being affected by the seeds of turmoil now.

UlforceVeedramon: However, it is still possible for new incidents to happen which may affect the human world as well! So...

UlforceVeedramon: In case any Digimon-related incidents happen in the human world again...

P20:

Kiriha: This is my last order. Don't you die so easily!

Greymon: Of course! And you'd better not do any half-baked fighting on your new battlefields either!

MailBirdramon: Kiriha...! I...I actually...!

MailBirdramon: I take pride in...being able to have fought together with you...!

MailBirdramon: Kuh...

Shoutmon: Oh! You going?

Taiki: Yeah...the path between dimensions seems to be almost closing.

Shoutmon: I see...you've got Akari to take care of you, so I guess there's nothing for me to worry about.

Shoutmon: Well, good luck with your loafing when you're home!

Taiki: Loafing...is that what you say to me as a farewell!

Shoutmon: Farewells between men are just like that!

Shoutmon: No matter how far apart we are, we'll always be soul brothers. That's enough for me!

P21-22:

Shoutmon: You can't get started on anything looking all sad-faced! Go on now!

Taiki: Owowow...!

Taiki: (Weren't we partners that fought together for a whole year?)

Taiki: (There's still a limit to how much you can...)

Taiki: (...)

Taiki: (I wonder if he'll become a good king...)

Shoutmon: Don't go...!

Shoutmon: Let's...let's go on another adventure together...!

Shoutmon: In this Digital World...there are still so many strong evildoers left...! So many places left to explore...!

Shoutmon: If you stay in this world, you can become a real hero, right!?

Shoutmon: And I!

Shoutmon: I want to always be with you...!

Taiki: Shoutmon.

P23:

Taiki: It's true that in our world, chasing our dreams is nothing as cool and exciting as adventuring the Digital World...

Taiki: It's a lot of plain working hard, and there are lots of times where we just have to bear with it…

Taiki: However, even so...

Taiki: It makes my heart so excited that I just can't ignore it...!

Taiki: Although I don't quite know what I'm really aiming for yet...

Taiki: This time, I won't run away...I want to chase it straight on...!

Taiki: Just like you...Shoutmon...!

Taiki: And...someday, I'll fulfill my dream.

Taiki: And when my heart can finally say that 'I'm the king of my own dreams!'...!

P24:

Taiki: We'll go on another adventure together...!

Taiki: Together with everyone from Xros Heart...who shared the same dream...!

Shoutmon: ...It's a promise...!

Taiki: It's a promise...between men...!

Shoutmon: ...Heh...Go on!

Shoutmon: I'll be sure to fulfill my dream first!

Taiki: Yeah! Turn your volume up to the max for me!

P25-26:

Lillymon: Shoutmon!

Sunflowmon: The preparations are done!

Shoutmon: (I understand, Taiki...! I'll make sure it resounds into your world too...!)

Shoutmon: (Dig your ears and listen clearly!)

[Butter-Fly! - Lyrics/Composition: Chiwata Hidenori]

P27-28:

[I'll become a happy butterfly]

[And ride on the glittering wind!]

[Right now]

[I'm going to go meet you!]

[It's better to just forget]

[The unnecessary things]

[We have no more time]

[To fool around!]

P29:

[What do you mean, WOW WOW WOWOW WOW!]

[I wonder if we'll reach the skies!?]

P30:

[However, WOW WOW WOWOW WOW!]

[I don't even]

[Know my]

[Plans for tomorrow!]

P31-32:

[After an endless dream]

P33-34:

[In a world of nothingness]

[That's right, even when our]

Gatomon: Sigh...! After I've come all the way here...how did I get lost again!?

Gatomon: Instead of reverting to a Digiegg, your data becomes scattered all over...exactly how many worlds do I have to traverse in order to find all your data!

Gatomon: How impudent!

[Beloved thoughts appear to be losing...]

Gatomon: (If you happen to have fallen somewhere, I'll give you water to drink again...)

Gatomon: (So let's hurry and return to where she is, together...!)

[Even with these unreliable wings]

Cutemon: Is it okay for us to leave without saying a word, kyu?

Dorulumon: Well, we still haven't found your parents yet. We'll be able to hear his hoarse voice from anywhere anyway!

P35-36:

Dorulumon: Besides!

Dorulumon: These are Taiki's words, but...

[That are covered in staying images]

Dorulumon: Since the world is round like a ball, even if we walk separate paths, as long as we keep going forward...

[We'll definitely fly!]

Dorulumon: We'll definitely meet again one day!

Cutemon: Kyuuuu!

Dorulumon: All the more to continue running forward!

Cutemon: Kyuuuuuuuuuu!

[On My Love!]

*To the next adventure!

-Chapter 21 End-

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

** *sniff* I… I can't believe the most important chapters are done! Now you may all look forward to the bonus chapters. As a warning, I'm pretty sure one of them is just lyrics… Not much fun… Hopefully I'll read the Manga one day with pictures, and I can repost this with description of all that is going on. I'm sure many will like that!**

** As for Gazimon, I'm writing an OC story as a sequel to Xros Wars. It basically takes place with their kids. I'm using some elements from the Manga, like how Kiriha has many older brother(although I think that was mentioned in the Anime as well), but I'm mainly using the Anime as a base. I wanted to use all of my Anime couplings. ;) Don't worry, though, I put in a few unique twists to it that I thin you'll enjoy if you enjoy Xros Wars. It's shameless advertisement, baby.**

** What was the last thing… Hm… Oh yeah! If you have any advice for how eight teenagers and their nine Digimon can escape a fast moving lava flow, let me know. If you want to know what I'm talking about, read the latest chapter of my story: Digimon Frontier: Taming the Darkness. I set up an amazing fight scene, but then I realized that I had no clue on how they'd escape a Volcdramon's Volcanic Fount attack… Help me…**

** Well, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

** Pandamoniam**


	22. Chapter 22

**Me: Hello hello hello! Welcome back to the Xros Wars Manga Dubbed!**

**Lunar: Why are you working on this instead of Frontier Tamers?**

**Me: Because I'm typing at school right now while my entire class is doing math! I hate people watching me while I write!**

**Tsukaimon: That seems like a logical answer.**

**Gazimon: Look, let's just get this train wreck going.**

**Me: Fine. Prepare yourself for the most disturbing thing you will ever read! A bonus chapter!**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

P01:

Their true faces exposed! The Faces of the Bagra Family 1

Hannahmon: On 'The Faces of the Bagra Family', we'll be looking at the not often seen everyday life of the enemy characters! The author, Nakashima, and his assistant Hannahmon will be covering this event~!

Nakashima: Oh, so that is the Bagra family's house?

Hannahmon: Forgive me for intrudi-

Blastmon: Buhaa...one more bowl, mommy!

P02:

Including love from Green Zone! The Faces of the Bagra Family 2

Hannahmon: Whawhawhawhawhat was that, they were a family!?

Nakashima: I mean, they're TOO family-like! And what's with that Showa-era feeling!?

Lilithmon: Tofu, tofu, anybody wanna buy tofu?

Monitamon: Ah, Lilith-ya, can I have 2 blocks of soft tofu? ['ya' is like a suffix for people who sell/work as something]

Lilithmon: Thanks! Is your mistress of the house having cold tofu today?

Monitamon: The master of our house is very particular about natural food~

Lilithmon: No worries! The soybeans we grow are pesticide-free! We grow them organically!

Lilithmon: Thanks again!

P03:

To all the fathers in this country! The Faces of the Bagra Family 3

Tactimon: (Ah, but a wild Nene might not be that bad...3)

Nakashima: (Get yourself together, pop!)

Tactimon: Sit down, Nene! You broke the curfew again...

Nene: Hmph! A 6 o' clock curfew in this day and age...my friends will laugh at me!

Nene: I don't care about you, papa! Let's go for a walk, Pochi! ['Pochi' is a popular dog name in Japan]

Tactimon: Ah! Wait up!

Nakashima/Hannahmon: (This Pochi's too dangerous, isn't it!)

P04:

Mushroom hotpot is great for cold nights, shu! The Faces of the Bagra Family 4

Mushroomon: (Customer...this is my specialty dish...)

Tactimon: Huh...she used to be such a straightforward child...

Tactimon: But recently, she started saying things like 'Don't wash your underwear together with mine, papa!' and such...

Nakashima: (I wonder how this happened...)

Tactimon: Recently, some of the boys in Nene's class have started ogling at her!

Taiki: Hottokenai! (I can't ignore her!)

Tactimon: Keh! Trying to seduce her even though they're just kids...

Tactimon: I'll make them eat Kishintotsu (Fierce God's Thrust) if they dare touch my daughter!

Nakashima: Please don't use Kishintotsu on live humans. (They'll die.)

P05:

Cheerful family planning! The Faces of the Bagra Family 5

Nene: (Ah, they're getting along pretty well.)

Nakashima: (Are you sure?)

Tactimon: Yes, our last child was born not too long ago! How is it, isn't he cute~?

Nakashima: He's piercing you! He's piercing you!

Nakashima: A baby shouldn't be allowed to wield such a dangerous weapon!

Tactimon: Nah, it's just that his fingertips are sharp. Lately he's been getting along well with Pochi.

Tactimon: See? Make-believe horseriding~

Kiba (Cavalier) Mode!

Nakashima: An even deadlier form!?

Tactimon: Looks like he's taken an interest in you, Nakashima.

Nakashima: Agyaaaaa!

P06:

Hannahmon: To commemorate the release of the 1st volume, we'll be giving out autographs as presents 3

Hannahmon: Just submit your application with the below information filled out 3

Nakashima: Ah, Hanna...? It's like you're doing a commercial.

Hannahmon: Ohohohoho, what are you saying? Isn't this just my duty as your assistant?

Hannahmon: You can choose to have the characters and Digimon that appeared in the manga signed!

Hannahmon: We'll also accept Digimon from the anime or games to autograph!

Hannahmon: Of course, that includes Hannahmon in the extra manga!

Hannahmon: We'll also accept autographs for Hannahmon! Ahh, Hannahmon is so cute!

P07:

Nakashima Yuuki

I'm a complete beginner at Digimon!

In order to draw this manga, I quickly went to study up on the past anime and games. However, not only the deepness of Digimon's history, what really surprised me was the deepness of the love of the fans!

I have some self-confidence that I won't lose to anybody when it comes to love for Taiki and Shoutmon, but love for the whole of Digimon might be a completely different matter...

In order to make a story that I wouldn't be ashamed to present to the fans, I had to put full effort into drawing these scenes while believing 'It might be interesting if I do it this way!'. Please enjoy Taiki and his friends' adventures from now on!

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLL\**

** Okay, so maybe we didn't have to see Tactimon being Nene's dad… And I really have no clue what happened at the end there. Just ignore it; I don't want to remove any of these parts since I didn't technically write them. I just fixed it up everywhere needed.**

** So remember to check out my other fanfics! We've got 2 more bonus chapters after this one!**

** Thanks!**

** Pandamoniam**

Insert cover: The Faces of the Bagra Family 0

Author: Nakashima

Nakashima: Since I've completed the manuscript for today, maybe I should eat some rice with natto~

Nakashima: As a reward for myself I'll add in two quail eggs 3

Hannah: What are you so happy about Nakashimaaaaaaaa!

Nakashima: Agyaaaaa!?

Nakashima: Ah...Aren't you Hannah Weber from 'Element Hunters', my previous work that was serialised in V-Jump!?

Hannah: Thanks for that explanation.

Nakashima: W...why are you here!?

Hannah: It's okay! Some awesome people said it was okay.

NHK Enterprises producer - Sugayama Akemi: Seems interesting! Do it, do it!

Toei Animation producer - Sakurada Hiroyuki: I'm okay with it either way.

Nakashima: They're easygoing!?

Nakashima: Why are you all so easygoing!?

Hannah: So! Today, you and I are going to introduce the daily lives of the rival characters in 'The Faces of the Bagra Family'!

Hannah: Including these contents will surely benefit your career!

Nakashima: Wah! What's with that appearance, Hannah!?

Hannahmon: How is it? As Hannahmon, I can even appeal the the Digimon fans!

Nakashima: W...when did you get that kind of ability... (Baby level?)

Hannah: Ah, that's simple. Just touch this once and...

Nakashima: Hannah, that's not a Digimon you know!?

Nakashima: For the people who don't understand the story of this extra manga, you can read Jump Comics' 'Element Hunters' series (2 volumes total)...agyaaaa!?

Hannah: It's fine if you don't read such a manga that I don't get to appear much in!

Hannah: If you want to see it, watch the anime DVDs where I actually get a big role in!

Nakashima: Are you doing sales promotion!

Hannah: All 10 volumes are on sale by Nippon Columbia!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Me: Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. Though I know a few people read this, I know for a fact that my other stories are read much more. Since this one is pretty close to being finished, I figured it was alright to slack a bit.**

**Lunar: Prepare yourself for something that is lame without me!**

**Tsukaimon: Also, there has been some confusion about the ownership lately. We own nothing but the names we dubbed over and the cussing we took out. Also, any Grammar that was fixed.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

P01:

Taiki: I am Kudou Taiki! I am the commanding General of of 'Xros Heart'!

[Digimon Xros Wars - Special Chapter]

Taiki: I'm travelling together with my Digimon comrades in order to return peace to the Digital World.

Taiki: Gathering the keys to make the Digital World into a brand new world - 'Code Crowns';

Taiki: And competing with my rivals and the evil Bagura Army every day!

P02-03:

Taiki: So...!

Taiki: I wonder what kind of adventures are waiting for us in the next Zone...!?

Akari: Kyan!

Taiki: A...a mat used during Physical Education lessons!?

Zenjirou: Where is this place~!?

[A crowded stadium!?]

[Title: Xros Hustle! The Great Digimon Athletic Meet!]

HustleNanimon: Hahhaa! Thanks for coming, boys and girls!

HustleNanimon: This is the sacred land of sports - Stadium Zone!

HustleNanimon: From now, with this Zone's Code Crown on the line...

HustleNanimon: We were just about to start the traditional 'Great Digimon Obstacle Race'!

Shoutmon: So if we get first place in this we can get the Code Crown, huh!

Shoutmon: Interesting! Let's do this!

P04:

Kiriha: Hmph...I wonder how far those short legs of yours will take you...?

Shoutmon: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?

Taiki: You are...!

Taiki: The General of Team 'Blue Flare', Aonuma Kiriha!

Taiki: The General of Team 'Twilight', Amano Nene!

[Screen: Our life for Nene-sama! ]

Taiki: E...Even the Three Commanders of the Bagura Army!?

Shoutmon: What the heck are you even doing in this place!?

P05:

Tactimon: Um. We were returning from our year-end company excursion and decided to drop by.

Lilithmon: Magma Zone's hot springs has made my skin really smooth~3.

Taiki: The Bagura Army even has stuff like company excursions!?

Akari: Speaking of that, how did all of you fit into the hot springs anyway!?

Taiki: (Maybe Xros Heart should go on a learning excursion too..?)

Shoutmon: Heh...! Even though you guys are usually pretty tough during battles, but if it's sports then I'm not losing to you!

Kiriha: Heh...in the end power is the most important!

Greymon: I'll kick all of your butts with my power!

Nene: I wonder if you can catch up with Sparrowmon's speed...?

Sparrowmon: Time to fly, time to fly~~!

Tactimon: Interesting...then, I shall be the judge! Perfectly...!

Lilithmon: What are you so enthusiastic about, Tactimon! I'm not doing anything, I don't want to sweat after just having entered a bath!

Blastmon: BURUAAAAAAA!

Blastmon: I alone entering will be more than enough~~~!

P06-07:

[Starmon & Pickmons: Flying type, Shoutmon: Speed type, Ballistamon: Power type, Dorulumon: Speed type, Greymon: Power type, Monitamon: Speed type, MailBirdramon: Flying type, Sparrowmon: Flying type, Blastmon: Power type]

Monitamon: Alright!

Monitamon: The Digimon from each team have gathered and lined up at the starting line...

Monitamon: They're all waiting impatiently for the signal to start!

Monitamon: Now, the ones who will be doing the commentary are the Generals of each team, and...

Monitamon: Lilithmon from the Bagura Army!

Monitamon: Today's event is brought to you by the well-known Monitamon army!

Monitamon: Is everybody prepared!?

Tactimon: Alright, participants! On your marks, get set...

Tactimon: Go...

Dondokomon: Dondokodokodokodon

Tactimon: ...

Monitamon: So, the participants have all started together!

Monitamon: First, who is the one who has jumped to the first place first~!? It's the participant Sparrowmon~!

Sparrowmon: Vroom vroooom! All of you are so slow, slooooowww!

Shoutmon: Hey, isn't that unfair to those who can't fly!?

Monitamon: It's okaaayyyy, it's more interesting like that! Alright, what will be the first obstacle that awaits the participants~?

P08:

Monitamon: Spinning bats!

[Explanation picture]

Monitamon: You'll have to hold one of the bats on the course by its head and rotate 10 times about it!

Kiriha: That's bad! That'll cause a lot of them to be unable to run properly after that due to the dizziness...!

Nene: To...to put that legendary obstacle at the start of the race...wh...what a fearsome race this is...!?

Monitamon: Even the usually calm Generals are in pretty high spirits today!

Sparrowmon: Gyugyuun! I'm the first!

Sparrowmon: This race will be an easy victory!

Sparrowmon: 10 rotations? I'll do a hundred!

Monitamon: Wow, look at Sparrowmon's high speed rotations!

Nene: Ah! You shouldn't do that...

Sparrowmon: Fuwawawa, I feel really airy right now~!

Sparrowmon: I...I should be going soon...

P09:

Sparrowmon: Rororororerurururuhyana [is this supposed to be an actual word?]

Monitamon: Waahh! It dived into the audience seats!?

Monitamon: Hard to believe, but Sparrowmon has retired~!

Sparrowmon: Ueeeennn, Nene~ I feel sick~

Nenemon: I understand, thanks for the hard work..

Greymon: I...it's a lifesaver that the most troublesome guy is gone!

Shoutmon: B...but I'm feeling dizzy here too~!

Monitamon: Alright, what awaits them next is 'Carry the Ball With the Ladle'!

Monitamon: In front are the different ladles and balls that have been prepared for the participants!

Kiriha: Snap..! They have to use spoons to carry eggs or ping-pong balls! It's a hard challenge, if they hurry too much they'll lose their balance!

Nene: To think that this comes right after they have become dizzy from the spinning bats...wh...what a fearsome race this is...!?

Taiki: ...

Lilithmon: Ahhhn, Blastmon is bad at this kind of thing~!

P10:

Monitamon: Furthermore, what they'll be carrying aren't going to be ping-pong balls, but Bombmon that are ready to explode! They'll explode as soon as you drop them, so be careful~!

Shoutmon: WHAT THE HECK~~~!

Bommon: I'll do it...! I'll do it...!

Shoutmon: Dahhh!

Greymon: Dwaahhh!

Monitamon: Ohh, more and more participants are quickly being involved in explosions~! Now, participants who dropped the Bommon can get a new Bommon immediately on the spot.

Shoutmon: Hehhhh~!

Bombmon: I did it...I did it...

Dorulumon: Get on! Shoutmon!

Shoutmon: !?

Shoutmon: Dorulumon!?

Dorulumon: Heh...

Shoutmon: Y...you're still fine after all that spinning!?

P11:

Dorulumon: When I use my technique, there are a lot of times where I myself have to spin around. [Drill Blader]

Dorulumon: I'm used to this so it's nothing to me!

Shoutmon: As expected of you Dorulumon, you can be relied on! But are you okay with a bit more weight on you?

Dorulumon: Heh, don't underestimate my legs.

Dorulumon: Dwahh!?

Ballistamon: L..let me ride you too...

Shoutmon: Ballistamon~!

Dorulumon: Guh...le...leave it to me...!

Monitamon: Looks like Dorulumon can't keep the lead due to Ballistamon riding on it! The other teams are catching up little by little!

P12:

Monitamon: However, looks like there's still one participant who's really lagging behind the others - Blastmon!

Blastmon: D..dust is getting on my beautiful body...

Blastmon: CUUUUUUURSE YOOOOOUUUUUUUU!

Monitamon: Due to being angered by its body getting dirtied, he's blowing up all the Bombmon by himself~!

Kiriha: He's an idiot as always.

Nene: I agree.

Lilithmon: Kiiiiiii! The Code Crown will get taken by the others like that!

Monitamon: Alright, the next obstacle is 'Search for the Candy'!

Monitamon: Participants must enter their face into the sea of wheat flour and look for the hidden candy without using their hands!

Kiriha: Isn't it that where even if you find the candy, your face will be all white and you'll be too embarrassed to race all the way to the goal!

Nene: It not only hurts their body but also their heart...! Wh...what a fearsome race this is...!?

Taiki: Um~ Why are these two becoming so hustled since just now...?

Monitamon: I'm desperate because I've only been able to appear in a frame like this till now!

P13:

Lilithmon: !

Lilithmon: Blastmon, this isn't the time for you to be doing that!

Lilithmon: Loooooots and lots of gemstones are hidden in that wheat flour~~~3

Blastmon: WHAAAAAT!? Gemstones you sayyy!?

Monitamon: Oh, who will be the first to find a candy~?

Monitamon: It is our star of hope! It is Monitamon No. 3~~~!

Blastmon: !

Blastmon: Uooooo out of the waaaayyyy!

Blastmon: All of those gemstones belong to meeeeee!

Monitamon: Aahh~! Blastmon has forcibly broken through the barrier and barged in~!

P14:

Monitamon: Ohhh! Blastmon...

Monitamon: ...has drank all the wheat flour and candy in the tray~!

[Screen: !]

Blastmon: !

[Screen: ...]

Shoutmon: W...what is it?

Greymon: Blastmon and Monitamon are acting weird...

Monitamon: Oh, and by the way, mixed among those candy are traps consisting of lots of wasabi balls, mustard balls and pepper balls.

[Screen: Spicy!]

Starmon: Waaaaahh!

Dorulumon: Say that earlier~~~!

P15:

Monitamon: Even Blastmon couldn't take it and has retired~!

Monitamon: Monitamon No. 3's stomach isn't feeling too well and has to go to the toilet~!

[Screen: My stomach~~!]

Monitamon: Now, since the candies are all gone, the competition will just resume as normal!

Dorulumon: L...lucky!

Kiriha: Yeah, he's an idiot.

Nene: My team has to pull out too~

Monitamon: Next up is the last obstacle!

Monitamon: When you say competition on land, there has to be 'Hurdles'!

Shoutmon: Oh! That's pretty straightforward for the last of this race!

Shoutmon: ...I mean THAT'S TALL!?

Shoutmon: How am I supposed to jump over that!

Taiki: Then we'll use this! Let's go, everyone!

P16:

Taiki: Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Dorulumon! Starmon & Pickmons!

Taiki: DigiXros!

Shoutmon X4: Oh yeah! To X4's giant body, even these tall hurdles are a piece of cake!

P17:

MetalGreymon: Not bad, Xros Heart!

MetalGreymon: But too bad for you!

Shoutmon X4: What!?

Shoutmon X4: MetalGreymon...!

MetalGreymon: Guhahaha, with my ability to fly, you can't catch me!

Kiriha: You were naive, Kudou! We'll be taking the Code Crown!

Taiki: Gu...!

Monitamon: Alright! Both the goal and the Code Crown are in sight!

P18:

Taiki: Don't give up! Do a javelin throw, X4!

Taiki: Throw the Star Sword!

Shoutmon X4: Oh right! We could use this method!

Shoutmon X4: Alright...!

Shoutmon X4: Gooooo!

Monitamon: This is the Star Sword's final attempt to catch up~!

MetalGreymon: Ku...I won't let you!

Monitamon: However! MetalGreymon is in the way~!

Taiki: That's nothing!

Taiki: DigiXros release!

P19:

MetalGreymon: What...!?

Starmon: Hey! Where you lookin', Brother!

Monitamon: GOOOOOAAAAAAL!

Monitamon: The victory goes to the unlikely Starmon and Pickmons~~!

P20:

Monitamon: The Code Crown shall be presented to Team Xros Heart! Congratulations~!

Starmon: Huh..

Starmon: Uwawawawa I can't stooooooooop!

Starmon: Dwahh!

Monitamon: Oh!? The Code Crown was sent flying~!?

Monitamon No. 3: Fu...

Monitamon No. 3: Ahh, that was horrible...

[Screen: Ah~ That was spicy...]

Monitamon No. 3: All you good kids, make sure to enter properly organized obstacle races~

Monitamon No. 3: Oh...? That is...!?

P21:

Nene: Monitamon, pick that up!

Lilithmon: Kiiiiii that's my Code Crown~~~!

Shoutmon: I thought it was already over!

Kiriha: See, in the end power is the most important!

Monitamon No. 3: !?

Cutemon: Dwaahhh!

[Screen: Wah!]

Nene/Lilithmon: I...I guess we have to stick to the rules~~3

Tactimon: Yes, it is your perfect victory. You can bring the Code Crown home with you.

[We cannot show you the ending of this manga due to the extreme unsightliness of this image - Author]

[Screen: End 3]

Shoutmon: I'M NEVER DOING AN OBSTACLE COURSE EVER AGAIN!

-Special Chapter End-

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

** Alright! And here is the second to last chapter in the Xros Wars Manga! The next chapter will be the last, so I would like to thank everyone who stayed with us the entire time. It was fun, guys.**


	24. Chapter Whatever

**Chapter Whatever. I'm Tired of Counting**

**Me: YUSS! I have finished this! **

**Lunar: Yay! You can focus on us!**

**Me: Okay, so I have a small bit of an announcement! Everyone, the Xros Wars Manga online reader thingy is updated up to chappy twelve! So I got to read my favorite chapter! Whoot! My icon is my all-time favorite scene, A.K.A the one scene in chapter 11 with Agunimon and Kazemon in it.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL **

P01:

Taiki: I'm Kudou Taiki! The General of 'Xros Heart'!

Taiki: I'm fighting against the evil Bagra Army together with my Digimon comrades in order to restore peace to the Digital World!

[Team 'Xros Heart']

Taiki: So...!

Taiki: I wonder what kind of adventure awaits us at the next Zone...!?

Special Chapter: Xros School! A New Digimon School Term!?

P02:

Xros School! A New Digimon School Term!?

Taiki: This place is...!?

Zenjirou: Look! It looks exactly the same as the schools in our world!

Tactimon: Hahaha...this place is Study Zone!

Taiki: You guys are...!

Tactimon: It is a Zone that used to be the holy ground of studying, where the students of the Digital World would come...

P03:

[Bagra Army's Three Commanders]

Blastmon: But it's now a training center used to raise the soldier Digimon of the Bagra Army!

Lilithmon: Team Xros Heart! Recently your strength seems to be increasing steadily, but I wonder how good your studies are in comparison...!?

Nene: The Bagra Army's Three Commanders!?

Dorulumon: Tch...! So this Zone is already under their control!

Shoutmon: Heh! Then we'll just defeat the three of you at once...

Taiki: Let's restore peace to this Zone! Let's go! Everyone!

Everyone: Yeah!

Bagramon: Hahaha...you seem to be quite cheerful even with my Three Commanders standing in front of you.

Shoutmon: !

Bagramon: As expected of Team Xros Heart, a team acknowledged by Tactimon...

P04:

Shoutmon: You are...!

Ballistamon: E...emperor Bagramon!?

Dorulumon: To think that the enemy boss is in this Zone...!

Bagramon: This Zone has piqued my interest. I request that you don't call me Emperor in this Zone.

Tactimon: O mighty Principal, we have prepared the mic for you.

Bagramon: I see, thank you.

Taiki/Shoutmon: What the heck is with O mighty Principal!?

P05:

Bagramon: In this Zone, academic ability equates to power! So, members of Xros Heart, will you be able to overcome the lessons that we give you and spectacularly obtain the Code Crown for yourself...?

Bagramon: For today, I will specially allow you to face off with me directly...!

Dorulumon: Bagramon himself is going to attack us...!?

Sparrowmon: I...I wonder what kind of attack he'll use!?

Tactimon: Very well, let's start off with a morning assembly speech from the principal!

Tactimon: Please listen attentively!

Bagramon: ...Everyone, as a new academic year has arrived and we welcome the new school term, I hope that everyone will be able to focus themselves and tackle both studies and sports head on! And today, I shall introduce this phrase, 'learning from the past', which means learning from the past to gain new knowledge. It comes from ancient China, being the words of a person named Confucius, and it basically means to study the past in order to make new discoveries! I hope that when all of you grow up into adults, you'll be able to study old topics and make new groundbreaking discoveries...

Shoutmon: Gaaaahhhhh! I'm falling asleeeeep!

Bagramon: ...And inventions! Let me quote the 19th century's king of inventions, Thomas Edison; 'Genius is 1% inspiration and 99% perspiration'. This leads to how we must study past incidents, and even when we have made new discoveries, we must continue to practice them again to see if they will go well... [?]

Taiki: Wh...what a long and boring speech...!

Akari: E...everyone, wake up!

Dorulumon: Th...this is bad!

Dorulumon: We won't stand a chance against the Three Commanders if they attack us here!

P06:

Dorulumon: ...is what I'd say, but THEY'RE SLEEPING!

Blastmon: S...soap powder...

Lilithmon: As I thought, cherry blossom viewing goes best with dumplings~

Tactimon: Kishintotsu!

Blastmon/Lilithmon: Gahhhh!

Lilithmon: You...to think that you'd use a set square's corner to carry out your Kishintotsu attack...do you plan to kill us!?

Tactimon: You fools! You were the ones who fell asleep!

Shoutmon: Ah...that was close!

Ballistamon: All that ruckus woke me up somehow...

Tactimon: Ah! But good kids musn't use sharp objects like the set square just now to do a Kishintotsu on your friends! It's a promise with Tactimon-sensei!

Starmon: Huh...? By using a set square, don't tell me...

Tactimon: Hm...So it looks like you've noticed...

P07:

Tactimon: Time for the first period of the day!

Tactimon: Tactimon-sensei's arithmetic lesson!

Shoutmon: Gehh! Why did we have to start with my worst subject...!

Shoutmon: W...who's the best in calculation among us!?

Starmon: I...I guess it would be the always cool-headed Dorulumon?

Dorulumon: Just because I'm cool-headed doesn't mean I can study well, but...

Dorulumon: Well, I guess we just have to do what we can...

Tactimon: So, can anyone solve this question?

Dorulumon/Shoutmon: As if!

Tactimon: Ah, by the way, this is called a 'definite integral', which you might really learn how to solve in high school!

Shoutmon: Don't make us solve that kind of question!

P08:

Ballistamon: 2?

Tactimon: Eh...?

Tactimon: What!? Perfect!?

Tactimon: Im...impossible...

Tactimon: My perfect question...

Shoutmon: Cool...how did you know, Ballistamon! Don't tell me you're actually a genius!?

Ballistamon: Hmmm, I figured it out somehow.

Lilithmon: How unsightly, Tactimon!

Lilithmon: Oh well, I'll get revenge for you during the next lesson so don't worry!

Lilithmon: Ohohoho, listen up everybody!

Lilithmon: The second period is Lilithmon-sensei's Digi-language time!

Dorulumon: Digi-language...!?

P09:

Lilithmon: Okay, everyone? Can you solve these questions!?

Lilithmon: Question 3 is a teeny bit harder~!

[Q1: Shoutmon DX is a DigiXros of who and who?

Q2: What animal did Starmon transform into using Wizardmon's magic?

Q3: Answer with the full name of the true form of Ohanamon from the bonus manga.]

Ballistamon: Ah...those are DigiLetters!

Akari: DigiLetters!?

Sparrowmon: It's the standard alphabet being used in the Digital World!

Zenjirou: I see...so, what is written there?

Shoutmon: Hah, I can't read it!

Dorulumon: Sorry, I'm uneducated.

Lilithmon: Ohohohoho! It's because you keep battling your head off and neglecting your studies that it would turn out like this!

Shoutmon: Dang it!

Jijimon: Sigh, it's just as Lilithmon says!

Jijimon: All of you had better study well too or else!

Sparrowmon: Jijimon!

P10:

Jijimon: Well, just let them study and solve it by themselves...question 1's answer is ..., question 2's answer is ...

Jijimon: Question 3's answer is ..., am I right?

Lilithmon: Arghhhhh! All correct! You...you better remember this!

Shoutmon: That was awesome, Jijimon!

Shoutmon: I thought you suddenly died of old age since your presence hasn't been strong lately...gahhh!?

Jijimon: Fool! I'll be living on for the next 500 years!

Akari: So, what exactly was written there?

Jijimon: Hoho! You youngins just look at this and study yourself!

Jijimon: If you send the author a fanletter with these questions' answers and your feelings about this manga...you might be able to receive an autograph!

[10 people among the correct entries will be chosen to have a signed drawing of their favorite character by Nakashima-sensei!

Please write your postal code, address, full name, age, the answer to the Digi-language lesson, your thoughts about the manga, and the character you wish to have a signed drawing of on the back of your postcard and send it to the address written on page 220!]

**I'm too lazy to erase that.**

P11:

Blastmon: Grahhhh! Good job in clearing the second period!

Blastmon: But it's not gonna be so easy after thaaaat!

Blastmon: Let's start the 3rd period!

Blastmon: Art and crafts lesson by Blastmon-sensei, the angel of beautyyyyy!

Dorulumon: What angel!

Shoutmon: Art and crafts, huh...

Shoutmon: I'm not that good at it, but it sure beats maths or language!

Dorulumon: So, what exactly do you want us to do!?

Blastmon: Hah! Your task is very simple!

Blastmon: You have to sketch my beauuuuuuutiful body!

Blastmon: Ah, it's okay if you want to do nude drawings. Shall I undress!? Should I undress!?

Shoutmon: You don't have to undress! You don't have to undress!

Blastmon: Are you sure? I'm still marvelous even when I'm undressed, you know!?

Akari/Nene: Really, please stop.

Shoutmon: Hmhmm...Okay! I'm done!

Blastmon: Ohh, that was fast!

P12:

Blastmon: Blaaaaarrrrrgggghhhh!

Shoutmon: Wahh, he got mad!?

Akari: That's to be expected!

Blastmon: You idiots don't understand my beauty at allllll!

Blastmon: I've got no choice but to undress now! It's kinda embarassing, but...Blastmon, shall undress now!

Shoutmon: Ehhhhhh! Please, don't!

Cutemon: I...I'm done, kyu!

P13:

Blastmon: ...You pass...3

Shoutmon: You're okay with that!?

Blastmon: Can I have this? Can you draw another one for me?

Cutemon: No problem, kyu!

Dorulumon: L...looks like he's okay with it...?

Taiki: I don't really understand how this battle works, but...I guess it's okay to take it as our victory?

DarkKnightmon: Fuhahahaha! It would be too anticlimatic to end here!

Shoutmon: !? You are...

DarkKnightmon: Why don't I give you some extra-cirricular lessons!

Nene: DarkKnightmo-...

Nene: ...What's with that mask!?

P14:

DarkKnightmon: DarkKnightmon?

DarkKnightmon: Who is that Digimon with such a cool and elegant name...?

DarkKnightmon: I am but a nobl-...no...I am but a music teacher that just happened to pass by!

Nene: ...

DarkKnightmon: As such, I will be taking your 4th period, music lesson!

DarkKnightmon: The victor is the one who sings the most beautifully! Let's! Play music!

DARK KNIGHT ~Fujimi no Ouja (The Immortal King)~

Lyrics: Sanjou Riku

Composition: Yamashita Kousuke

Artist: Tanimoto Takayoshi

Listen carefully

To my melody of darkness

Tremble in fear of

The dark god of destruction!

Weak ones who don't know when to give up

Clear the path

For the true noble

Who is about to make himself known here!

P15:

Set the cape of destruction aflutter

Bring the whole world into ruins!

That's right, the immortal king cannot be shaken

Possessing iron will, DARK KNIGHT!

My name is DARK KNIGHT!

KILL YOU!

Nene: He's saying it! He's saying it!

Sparrowmon: He's even saying that his name is Dark Knight!

DarkKnightmon: Why do you defy~

DarkKnightmon: My perfect techniques~ [2nd verse]

Zenjirou: It's no use! He's so carried away that he's not listening!

Akari: He just wants to show off his own song, doesn't he!

Kiriha: Ho! What you're doing seems interesting, Xros Heart!

Kiriha: I won't run away from any battle!

Kiriha: Taiki! I'll sing a song too, if I may!

Taiki: Kiriha!?

Taiki: Um no, this doesn't really have anything to do with a battle...ah, he already started singing!

BLAZING BLUE FLARE

Lyrics: Sanjou Riku

Composition/Artist: Takatori Hideaki

Arrangement: Kagoshima Hiromasa

The vivid figure of the brave one flickers in the burning blue flames

P16:

The symphony of claws and fangs roars through the enemy army

Nobody can stop him!

Advance into the unknown world, fated General

All who oppose you

CRUSH THEM WITH YOUR FANGS!

Zenjirou: This is bad, he's not listening too!

Akari: So he's the type who can't let go of the mic when he goes to karaoke...

Shoutmon: Roaaarrrr! Taiki, time to DigiXros! I won't lose in singing either!

Taiki: Even if you lose or not...it's not like it has anything to do with the Bagra Army anymore...

Taiki: Honestly...I don't care about this battle at all!

Taiki: I want to ignore it!

Shoutmon: Don't say it with a sparkly face!

P17:

Taiki: Sigh, it looks like you won't listen to what I say anyway...okay, DigiXros!

Shoutmon: Alright! Let's go!

WE ARE Xros Heart

Lyrics: Sanjou Riku

Composition: Yamashita Kousuke

Artist: Wada Kouji

Stand up, my friend!

My burning soul can't be stopped!

I'm willing to go anywhere

You're not alone

My bonds with my comrades are my trump cards!

Set my life ablaze as I

R-O-AR!

[Shoutmon X5]

P18:

Now, let's fuse into one to form a GREAT XROS

Hand me everybody's bursting shouts!

The GREAT HEART that is being born now

Will become the fangs of tomorrow!

Take off!

Fight!

WE ARE XROS HEART!

P19:

Lilithmon: Keh...some people other than Xros Heart members are gathering, this doesn't look good...

Lilithmon: These guys don't look like they'll be useful for a while, either...

Lilithmon: Emper...Principal! I think we should retreat for now...

Lilithmon: ...wait, he's still continuing his speech!?

Bagramon: By the way, after 'learning from the past to gain new knowledge', you should continue by revising what you have previously learned, from which you might even gain new realizations. In order to be in the position to be able to teach others, one must not only study the past but also be able to think of new ideas. As such, we teachers will study alongside you students to gain new knowledge...

Lilithmon: Grrrr! You better remember this! I'll definitely get back at you for it!

Akari: The Bagra Army doesn't have it easy either...

Bagramon: Hmm, as I thought...a speech first thing in the morning really tenses you up!

Bagramon: From today onwards, I'll be doing this to the Bagra Army every day!

Lilithmon/Blastmon: Nooooooo!

-Special Chapter 2 End-

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

** Well, it's done… That's really all I have to say…**


End file.
